Transformation
by fantadelire
Summary: Imaginez un instant que le venin de James lorsqu'il a mordu Bella dans la salle de danse ait eu le temps de se répandre dans son organisme. Que ce serait-il passé pour elle et Edward? Quel avenir auraient-ils eu?
1. Et si

**Fiction écrite par Sendreen**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**La fic passera en rated M au chapitre 10**

**Bonne lecture**

J'orientai mon regard vers les rangées de dents que James avait incrusté sur ma main avec ses dents affutées comme des lames de rasoir avant qu'Edward n'arrive et ne le projette à l'extrémité de la salle. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'arrivais pas à en saisir le sens. Edward, ordinairement si paisible, réfléchi, était tourmenté. Lui et James se toisaient comme des prédateurs. Le regard de James affichait toujours la folie dont il avait fait preuve envers moi durant ces dernières minutes qui avaient paru des heures et pourtant c'était l'expression du visage d'Edward qui m'inquiétait le plus à ce moment là. Sa posture, tel un félin prêt à charger sa proie, qui montrait sa rage à l'encontre de son congénère contrastait avec son regard qui arborait quelque chose de particulier, une expression que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Etait-ce de la peur ?

Quand je vis Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et Emmett arriver, se mouvant tels des anges, je fus soulagée. Ils allaient pouvoir aider Edward à en terminer avec James (je supposais qu'être cinq pour le démembrer et le brûler allait faciliter la tâche mais un doute subsistait).Alice se précipitait déjà vers moi pour me prêter main forte.

-Ca va aller Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Je voyais déjà Carlisle me prodiguant quelques soins, Edward me sermonnant pour m'être exposée à un danger, Emmett blaguant sur cette aisance à m'attirer des ennuis. Une chaleur commençait à m'envahir et je me détendis. Pourtant, en analysant le visage d'Alice, j'y décelais la même expression que j'avais pu lire sur le visage d'Edward. Quelque chose l'inquiétait . Etait-ce la vue de mon sang ? La chaleur qui m'enveloppait délicatement auparavant commençait à devenir étouffante. C'est alors que je me souvins de la morsure que James m'avait faite sur la main. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de boire mon sang car Edward l'en avait empêché mais maintenant, du venin coulait certainement dans mes veines. La chaleur en premier lieu si agréable se transforma soudainement en brûlure qui se répandit de ma main vers mon bras. C'est alors que je m'entendis hurler.

-Alice ! Ca me brûle !

J'essayais de me contenir mais les vagues de douleur me faisaient convulser et des sons atroces sortaient de ma bouche. J'entendais au loin Carlisle s'adresser à Edward.

-Laisse nous nous charger de James Edward. Tu n'as pas à faire cela seul. Bella a besoin de toi.

-Il l'a mordue, je sens déjà l'odeur du venin qui se répand dans son sang.

-Nous allons faire ce qu'il faudra Edward.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se transforme, elle n'est pas prête, nous ne sommes pas prêts.

Ils étaient maintenant à côté de moi.

Malgré la douleur qui se propageait dans mon crâne telle un incendie qui consumait ma chair et me plongeait dans une transe, je réalisai que je souhaitais être transformée en vampire pour vivre pour toujours aux côtés d'Edward et devenir un membre des Cullen. Il m'avait raconté comment il avait été changé par Carlisle et avait évoqué la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti. Bien que cela m'avait bien entendu semblé la partie la plus contraignante de la transformation, je ne m'étais pas préparée à une telle douleur. La brûlure qui consumait mon cerveau me brouillait la vue, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et une pellicule de sueur se déposa sur mes paumes. Je m'entêtai à hurler et m'agitai d'un côté à l'autre pour sortir de ma torpeur mais cela n'apportait aucune amélioration.

-Bella, je suis là.

Sa voix veloutée paraissait être à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. J'essayai quand même d'articuler quelques mots entre deux convulsions qui secouaient mon corps.

-Edward ! J'ai la tête qui brûle !

Les sons sortaient de ma bouche au fur et à mesure que le venin traçait son chemin dans mon corps.

Je sentais Alice qui maintenait ma jambe cassée au sol, certainement pour que je n'aggrave pas la fracture en gesticulant. Edward était à genoux à mes côtés, la peur se lisait sur son visage.

-Carlisle, que dois-je faire ?

-La transformation a commencée.

Il avait répondu d'un ton posé.

J'essayai de leur faire comprendre que je souhaitais devenir un vampire moi aussi mais les aiguilles en feu qui traversaient ma tête faisaient vaciller ma volonté.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se transforme, pas comme cela, elle ne sait pas tout ce que cela implique.

-Tu peux essayer d'aspirer le venin.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me contrôler.

-Si tu veux la sauver tu n'as pas le choix. Je dois soigner la plaie de sa tête sinon elle va se vider de tout son sang.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Quel est son avenir ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre Edward.

-Alice !

Le ton d'Edward avait brusquement changé, il était plein de reproches. Apparemment la vision d'Alice ne lui avait pas plu.

-Contrôle-toi un peu ! Tu n'as qu'à aller aider Jasper et Emmett à en finir avec James.

Gênée de la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, Alice se leva et se dirigea vers Jasper. A ses prunelles noires, je compris que la soif de mon sang avait du être trop forte. Malgré l'envie de me venir en aide, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'odeur du sang humain. Je me rendis subitement compte à quel point cela allait être difficile pour Edward de s'arrêter une fois qu'il aurait goûté mon sang qui était comme une drogue pour lui. J'essayai de lui montrer que j'avais confiance en lui tout en souhaitant malgré l'incendie dans ma tête, qu'il n'ose pas me toucher et laisse la transformation se faire.

Edward me prit délicatement la main sur laquelle se dessinait la lune à l'origine de la douleur. Je sentais la brûlure qui se frayait un passage dans tout le haut de mon corps, les flammes léchaient chaque parcelle de ma tête et perçaient un chemin vers mon cœur. Cela devenait insupportable.

-Bella, je vais apaiser ta souffrance.

Ses mots étaient empreints de doute. Il hésita un instant puis posa ses lèvres sur ma blessure. Le contact sur ma peau, habituellement glacial, me sembla à peine tiède. Il se mit à aspirer très précautionneusement mon sang contaminé par le venin de James, essayant de réfréner l'envie qui l'assaillait certainement de boire tout mon sang. Carlisle remarqua son changement de tempérament.

-Arrête Edward ! Ca va la tuer.

Je sentis finalement la douleur se calmer, quitter ma tête, puis mon bras et ma main. Mon corps se détendit et mes cris se turent, la brûlure s'était évaporée. Edward relâcha ma main et je sombrai doucement vers l'inconscience.

Carlisle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire Edward, tu peux être fier de ce que tu as accompli.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout aspiré.

- Elle à l'air apaisé.

-Bella ?

J'entendais sa voix veloutée au loin, tentais de m'y raccrocher mais mes paupières étaient trop lourdes, mon cerveau était comme du coton.

-Mon amour ? Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu encore mal ?

-Je lui ai administré de la morphine, cela devrait calmer la douleur de sa jambe et de sa plaie à la tête. Ca va aller.

Je tournai la tête et aperçus Alice, Jasper et Emmett qui s'agitaient autour d'un feu. Ils devaient être en train de brûler les restes de James.

Soudain quelque chose se détraqua au milieu de ma poitrine.

-Oh non ! Edward…

C'est tout ce que je pus prononcer.


	2. Transformation

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à SMeyer.**

**Oui, je poste déjà ma fic sur 2 forums mais ma beta Véro a insisté pour que je la poste ici aussi.**

**Merci à Véro et Jenny, mes fidèles lectrices.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le venin avait dû atteindre mon cœur sans pouvoir être évacué. Je le sentais reprendre de la puissance. Le répit avait été de courte durée et la douleur se chargea de me ranimer. Je me tordais de douleur au rythme de mes battements de cœur qui accéléraient. Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que des visages paniqués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Où as-tu mal ?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Il chercha du réconfort chez son père, son guide, mais ce qu'il entendit fut sûrement bien loin des paroles rassurantes qu'il espérait.

-Le changement va se faire, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites m'entendre dire mais il faut que tu t'occupes d'elle, que tu finisses ce que James a commencé.

-Non ! Il n'en est pas question. Il fixa Alice droit dans les yeux et elle lui fit part de ses pensées, celles-ci n'avaient pas l'air de lui plaire car il lui rétorqua sèchement.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Je refuse de le faire.

-C'est la meilleure solution. Il faut achever sa transformation et l'emmener en lieu sûr, lui répondit-elle.

La douleur devenait insoutenable et ne pas savoir ce qui se jouait à côté de moi m'agaçait.

-De quoi… de quoi parlez-vous ? Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire ?

Mon accès de colère déclencha une nouvelle salve de pics douleur dans ma poitrine mais je m'efforçai de fixer Edward d'un air que je voulais ferme, déterminé à obtenir une réponse claire. Edward m'observait, accablé. Aucun son ne sortait de sa magnifique bouche. Que n'osait-il pas me dire ? Je me tournai vers Carlisle en espérant une plus grande réaction.

-La dose de venin que tu as dans le sang est très faible. La transformation va se réaliser mais elle sera beaucoup plus longue si on ne fait rien. Il faut t'administrer plus de venin. Le changement s'opèrera plus rapidement mais la douleur va s'intensifier également.

D'accord ! J'avais deux choix qui s'offraient à moi : un, je laissais le venin de James agir et ma transformation durerait très, très longtemps, peut-être même plus longtemps que celle de Carlisle. C'était un choix très peu satisfaisant ! Deux, je demandais à Edward de me mordre pour accélérer la transformation, ce qui entraînerait inévitablement l'accélération de la douleur par la même occasion (était-ce vraiment possible ?). Ce deuxième choix était à peine plus acceptable.

Les flammes brûlantes propulsées par mon cœur dans toute ma poitrine ne s'arrêtaient pas. Elles me coupaient le souffle par à-coups. Je rassemblai tout mon courage pour articuler quelques mots afin de le convaincre. Cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

-Edward, je veux que tu le fasses, fais que cela s'arrête au plus vite.

Je savais que je regretterai très rapidement ces paroles car les flammes allaient finir par me brûler vive mais retarder les choses ne servirait à rien. Je l'implorai du regard maintenant, sachant qu'il avait tendance à céder à mes demandes. Sa façade froide et impassible commençait à flancher. Il allait bientôt consentir et paraissait complètement dépité.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me fait mal d'être celui qui augmentera ta souffrance Bella. Je me suis juré de ne jamais te blesser, je suis sensé être ton protecteur…

-Edward ?

Heureusement, Carlisle avait pris la parole car la douleur me paralysait.

-Il faut que tu te décides maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps, la police va bientôt arriver. Nous devons chercher un lieu plus sûr.

Alice, Jasper et Emmett s'étaient rapprochés.

-Je vous attends dans la voiture.

Le sérieux d'Emmett était inhabituel, je devais vraiment faire peur à voir.

-Nous pouvons aller à Mesa, c'est assez proche et la villa qu'on a là-bas est isolée. Jasper et moi nous irons en courant, il vous faudra de la place dans la voiture.

Ordinairement si gaie, Alice affichait une moue inquiète.

-Courage Bella ! On se retrouve là-bas.

Une fois le calme revenu autour de nous, Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je l'entendis murmurer des excuses, puis il se pencha vers ma gorge dans un mouvement très gracieux. D'un air résigné, il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou, le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau restait à peine tiède. Il hésita un instant puis planta ses dents dans ma chair. J'étouffai des gémissements de douleur tandis qu'il répétait inlassablement la même scène à divers endroits sur mon corps. Son venin ne mit pas longtemps à agir. Ravageant tout sur son passage, il s'infiltrait dans toutes mes cellules. Oui, la douleur pouvait être pire, elle était suffocante, chaque parcelle de mon corps semblait se consumer dans un brasier. Je ne désirais plus qu'une seule chose : mourir. La mort serait bien plus douce. Les mots étaient à mes lèvres : laisse- moi mourir, c'est trop dur. Mais je m'interdis de lui montrer mes faiblesses et rassemblai mes dernières ressources pour tenir encore, seulement quelques secondes, le temps de recouvrer mes esprits. Ce serait un moment difficile à endurer mais ensuite je serai immortelle et je pourrai vivre pour toujours avec Edward. Il fallait que je me raccroche à cette pensée.

-Mon amour, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te protéger. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Son ton si torturé, plein de culpabilité, finit de me convaincre. Je devais supporter la douleur pour nous deux.

-Nous devons la mettre à l'abri Edward, Emmett nous attend. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien, elle est très courageuse. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Carlisle se chargeait de le rassurer.

Edward s'exprimait de sa voix suave tout en me portant vers la voiture. J'essayai de concentrer mes pensées sur son visage divin, sur le contact de sa peau satinée sur la mienne. Cela me détournait quelques précieux moments de ma torture.

-Je ne sais pas Carlisle. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie d'humaine, tout est ma faute…

Les mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge.

-Alice l'a vue transformée.

-Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, elle ne l'a pas choisi. Elle n'était pas prête.

-Elle est forte. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu pour empêcher la transformation mais c'était écrit, cesse de te torturer.

Le reste du trajet fut plutôt chaotique. Les ballotements de la voiture rendaient les brûlures insoutenables et chaque seconde était un supplice. Je me débattais pour tenter d'évacuer la douleur mais cela empirait ma souffrance. Les blessures que m'avait infligé James n'étaient rien en comparaison. Toutes les blessures que j'avais eu durant ma vie (et j'en avais eu un sacré nombre !) étaient dérisoires à côté de cet enfer. Combien de temps ce calvaire allait-il encore durer ? Des heures ? Un jour ? Deux jours ? Je préférais ne pas imaginer plus. Depuis combien de temps Edward m'avait injecté son venin ? Est-ce que cela avait vraiment accéléré ma transformation ? J'avais plein de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Ca y est Bella, on est arrivé à Mesa, essaie de te calmer, ca va aller. Je reste avec toi.

La voiture à peine arrêtée, il me prit dans ses bras. Malgré le réconfort de son étreinte, je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur. Il me déposa enfin sur ce qui semblait être un lit et me prit la main délicatement. Alice nous avait rejoints.

-Jasper et Emmett sont restés en bas et Carlisle essaie de joindre Esmé et Rosalie.

-Très bien.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a cessé de crier. Je crois qu'elle n'en a plus la force. Elle souffre le martyre en silence, comme à son habitude.

Son tourment me décida à reprendre la parole.

-Edward ?

Ma voix était un peu trop faible à mon goût.

-Oui Bella ?

Son regard s'était ranimé.

-Je tiendrai le coup, pour nous deux. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-En fait, j'aimerais bien savoir combien de temps ça va encore durer.

Je vis Edward se tourner vers Alice. Ils communiquaient par leur pensée et leur vision de l'avenir, comme à leur habitude, surtout quand ils voulaient me cacher quelque chose. Alice avait une mine réjouie mais Edward restait renfrogné, puis la mine d'Alice devint grave. Je patientai encore vingt-quatre secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Que je me transforme en cendres pour ne plus rien avoir à m'avouer ? Ca allait être si long que ça ? Combien de temps j'étais encore capable d'encaisser cette torture ? Quelques minutes était faisable, quelques heures à la limite de l'imaginable mais des jours ! Deux ? Trois ?

Non, c'était impensable, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Edward ?

Leur silence commençait à m'agacer.

-Bella, mon amour, il va falloir que tu sois forte encore un peu. Alice t'as vu transformée… demain soir. Tu commenceras à sentir le changement dans quelques heures.

Demain soir ? Encore toute une nuit et toute une journée ! 24 heures ! 1440 minutes ! Ca faisait combien de secondes encore ? 50 000 ? 100 000 ? Trop en tout cas ! Je sentais la douleur qui tentait de me dominer, de briser ma résistance.

-Distrais-moi, s'il te plait.

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose sinon ça allait me ronger de l'intérieur. J'aurais voulu plonger mes mains dans ma poitrine et arracher mon cœur qui prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer des lames brûlantes dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps.

-Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie.

Puis il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse. Je pouvais sentir sa douce haleine. Je calais mes pensées sur le rythme de la musique, mettais tant que possible de côté la douleur atroce.

Maintenant que j'avais totalement pris conscience de ce qui m'arrivait, je pouvais mieux appréhender la douleur. Edward m'offrait une distraction qui me détournait de la dure réalité. Soixante cinq mélodies plus tard, Esmé entra dans la pièce, soucieuse. Elle se précipita vers moi et passa affectueusement une main dans mes cheveux puis se tourna vers Edward et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée, je sais quel point d'honneur tu mettais à la protéger des dangers de notre univers.

-Et j'ai lamentablement échoué !

Edward avait reprit une mine morose.

-Ne dis pas cela, tu n'aurais pas pu la protéger de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais dans ce monde. Il faut plutôt se réjouir qu'elle soit toujours parmi nous. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, tu aurais pu la perdre aujourd'hui.

Je regardai Edward à mon tour et tentai dans un ultime effort d'atténuer ses remords. Après tout, ce qui m'arrivait n'était pas de sa faute. Je m'étais dirigée toute seule vers le piège de James. Edward avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour me mettre à l'abri mais ma malchance avait encore joué en ma défaveur.

-Esmé a raison, si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvée, James m'aurait tuée à l'heure qu'il est.

-Si nous ne nous étions pas fréquentés Bella, tu serais toujours humaine. J'aurais du continuer de t'ignorer, cela aurait été très dur pour moi mais ça t'aurait sauvé.

Il semblait vraiment sincère quand il prononça toutes ses aberrations. Je m'insurgeai :

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Je tressaillis, sa culpabilité commençait à me contrarier. Comment pouvait-il penser des choses pareilles ?

-Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans toi ! Je ne regrette rien.

-Il y a tant de choses que tu n'auras pas faites.

-J'aurai toute l'éternité devant moi.

-Ca ne sera pas pareil.

- Ca m'est égal !

Les émotions devenaient trop fortes à gérer, un pic de douleur me traversa le corps quand je me mis à pleurer. Je tentai alors de réprimer des gémissements.

-Shh ! Calme-toi mon amour.

Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front puis, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire afin de m'apaiser, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa main adamantine tenait toujours la mienne.

Je le suppliai alors :

-Reste près de moi

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et je sentis à nouveau sa douce haleine.

Combien de temps nous restâmes étendus côte à côte ? Le temps n'avait plus aucune signification. Depuis quand Esmé et Alice avaient quitté la pièce ? Cela aurait très bien pu être à l'instant comme il y avait des heures. Je commençai finalement à ressentir une différence, quelque chose était en train de changer. Je ne ressentais plus la brûlure dans mes doigts. Ma gorge étant un peu sèche, je du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour être audible.

-Mes…mes doigts ne me font plus mal.

Je pu lire de l'apaisement sur le visage de mon bien aimé.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ce sera bientôt fini à présent.

J'aurais enfin pu être un peu soulagée mais je perçus que la douleur se modifier. La brûlure se redirigeait vers ma poitrine, libérant mes mains et mes pieds de la fournaise, mais reprenait de la puissance. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je ne pu retenir un hurlement. Comment était-il possible que la douleur augmente encore ? Y aurait-il une limite ? Mon agitation avait alarmée Edward.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ton cœur s'affole.

Son air récemment paisible laissa place à l'angoisse.

La brûlure s'intensifiait dans ma poitrine, mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique et à cela s'ajoutait une sensation nouvelle dans ma gorge, elle était totalement desséchée.

-Mon cœur, on dirait qu'il va exploser !

J'essayer en vain de contenir mes cris mais la douleur était trop forte. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui ne se passer pas normalement, pourquoi reprenait-elle de plus belle ? Edward s'était relevé d'un bond et tentait d'analyser la situation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ca va aller, ca va aller.

Il répétait les mots comme pour se rassurer puis se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte.

-Alice ? Jasper ? Est-ce que vous pourriez venir ?

Puis il revint se positionner à mon côté. Je les aperçus tous entrer précipitamment dans la chambre. Alice et Jasper rejoignirent Edward, Carlisle et Esmé vinrent se placer de l'autre côté du lit, Emmett s'appuya contre le montant du lit puis Rosalie resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, ennuyée.

La brûlure avait quitté mes membres qui s'étaient immédiatement pétrifiés et refroidis, m'offrant un répit mais le brasier se concentrait maintenant dans ma poitrine. Une douleur horrible me soulevait le torse. J'entendais à peine la voix veloutée de mon amoureux à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne se calme pas ? Elle souffre le martyre ! Jasper, est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour la soulager ?

Il l'implorait du regard, effondré.

-Ca ne fonctionne pas, je ne peux rien faire contre les effets d'une transformation.

-Edward ? Intervint Carlisle. Ce sera bientôt terminé. Tu entends son cœur, il livre son dernier combat. Son corps va bientôt cesser de lutter contre les effets du venin, la transformation sera achevée.

-Regarde toi Edward, tu as une mine affreuse, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air. Je resterai auprès d''elle, soupira Esmé.

-Je vais bien, je ne veux pas la laisser.

-Toujours en train de jouer les héros ! Lança Emmett amusé.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après, une fois qu'elle sera transformée ? Souffla Rosalie. On ne va quand même pas rester là ! Avec tous les humains qu'il y a par ici elle va nous faire remarquer. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Edward la fusilla du regard mais un nouveau cri le détourna de sa sœur. L'incendie se concentrait maintenant dans mon cœur qui battait la chamade comme pour rattraper tous les battements dont il serait bientôt privé. La douleur devenant atroce, je finis par lâcher prise. De mes propres mains, j'essayai d'arracher mon cœur dans un dernier espoir d'apaisement, lacérant ma peau avec mes ongles. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de cet intrus qui ne voulait pas accepter la défaite. Mais des mains enserrèrent mes bras et me maintinrent immobile. Je hurlai alors, de rage cette fois.

-Alice ! Edward ! Lâchez-moi, tout de suite !

Un grondement monta de ma poitrine. Ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était trop douloureux, qu'il fallait que cela cesse, ça avait suffisamment duré. Je me débattais tout en toisant Edward d'un air furibond, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon habitude.

-Mon amour. (Autre regard furieux) On va te relâcher maintenant mais ne te fais plus de mal, s'il te plait.

Ses traits torturés parvinrent à me radoucir.

-Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ton nouveau corps Bella. Tu es magnifique.

Comment avais-pu grogner sur Alice et Edward ? J'étais vraiment horrible. Je cessai de me débattre et ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Je restai immobile, tâchant d'accueillir la fournaise qui ravageait mon corps de la façon la plus sereine possible. Alice me trouvait magnifique ? J'aurais plutôt cru ressembler à un tas de charbon calciné à cause du brasier qui me consumait depuis des heures maintenant. Mon cœur qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter tressauta. Il se mit à perdre de la vitesse pour mon plus grand bonheur, calmant l'incendie qui tentait encore de résister. Puis tel un moteur en fin de vie, il gronda irrégulièrement, ronfla une dernière fois puis stoppa. Mon corps était redevenu silencieux, paisible. La douleur avait enfin disparue.

**Chapitre suivant le week-end prochain**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert, merci.**


	3. Renaissance

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a donné envie de poster plus tôt, bonne lecture.**

**Et merci à ma beta, qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la suite et qui m'a conseillé de mettre ma fic ici, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

Je sentais que mon corps avait totalement changé, il était comme pétrifié. Je n'avais plus besoin de cligner des yeux, ils ne me picotaient plus. Respirer n'était plus vital, mais cela me permettait de sentir toutes les odeurs ambiantes : cèdre, jasmin, vanille et bien d'autres encore. J'étais allongée depuis des heures et pourtant je n'avais aucune courbature, j'aurais certainement pu rester éternellement allongée dans ce lit sans ressentir aucune gène mais je décidai de contempler Edward et me tournai vers lui en un éclair. Stupéfaite par ce que je vis, je me levai d'un bond, chaque mouvement était aisé, comme inné. Je me retrouvai face à lui en un dixième de seconde. Avec ma nouvelle vision d'immortelle, c'était comme zoomer à volonté.

J'observais attentivement chaque parcelle de son corps et le trouvai toujours plus beau, comment pouvait-il atteindre une telle perfection ? Ses yeux couleur ambre étaient étincelants et sa peau satinée aussi lisse que du marbre. Alice, quant à elle, ressemblait à un ange et Jasper…

Je fis instantanément un bond en arrière, surprise, qu'avais-je entrevu? Sept paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi dans le même temps, aux aguets. Mon corps réagissait apparemment à mes émotions en un temps record, mon cerveau était en ébullition et j'analysais déjà ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Jasper, que t'est-il arrivé ? Ma voix sonna comme un joli carillon malgré mon ton intrigué.

Les sept paires d'yeux s'adoucirent. Ma réaction face à Jasper avait du être un peu brusque mais pour ma défense il faut dire que son corps entier était strié de morsures laissées certainement par des vampires, ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué étant humaine.

-C'est une longue histoire Bella, j'ai combattu quelques uns de nos congénères.

-Quelques-uns ! M'exclamai-je, mais ton corps est marqué de centaines de cicatrices !

Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir ?

-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer avec toi Bella ! Pouffa Emmett. Dommage que tu ne t'empourpres plus, c'était chouette.

N'appréciant pas trop ses moqueries, j'entendis un son monter de ma gorge, un grognement ! Un autre s'ajouta au mien.

-Emmett, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour elle. La voix d'Edward était enchanteresse, elle m'aida à retrouver mon calme.

-Bella, mon amour, tu dois être un peu déboussolée.

Oui, tout se bousculait en effet dans ma tête et j'avais du mal à suivre. J'entendais un air de vieux rock or il n'y avait pas de musique venant de l'intérieur de la maison. J'entendais également des moteurs de voitures, le vent s'engouffrer par une petite fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée. Tout cela créait un espèce de brouhaha. Je sentis brusquement une douleur dans ma gorge. Paniquée, j'amenai ma main à mon cou. Etait-ce la douleur qui allait recommencer ? Edward s'approcha doucement de moi sans oser me toucher.

-Nous allons devoir aller chasser. Si ta gorge te fait mal c'est parce que tu as besoin de boire…euh… du sang. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te montrerai comment faire et nous nous contenterons de petit gibier. Jasper et Emmett viendront avec nous, cela devrait bien se passer.

Ouf ! Ca n'était pas le brasier qui allait reprendre ! Cette douleur là y ressemblait, elle était cependant moins forte, mais plus obsédante. A l'évocation de sang, ma gorge était devenue encore plus sèche, je commençais à ressentir un besoin enivrant de m'abreuver. Edward avait pour habitude de chasser des pumas, des ours… J'espérai alors que mon agilité et mon équilibre se seraient nettement décuplés parce que sinon j'aurai du mal à m'alimenter !

-Je vais devoir boire du sang ! Rien qu'à l'idée, cela me paraissait tellement étrange, loin de mes habitudes. En fait je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Il est vrai que quand j'étais humaine, je rêvais quelques fois que je devenais immortelle et que je restais âgée de 17 ans pour toujours, tout comme Edward, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment penchée sur certaines questions comme ce que j'allais devoir manger…

-T'en fais pas ça va te plaire ! S'esclaffa Emmett, quoique du sang humain serait certainement plus à ton goût !

-Humain ? Je refuse de faire du mal à quelqu'un, il faut que vous m'en empêchiez. Je regardai Edward afin d'en avoir confirmation.

-Nous ferons tout pour que ton apprentissage se passe bien.

-Mon apprentissage !

-Oui et dès que ton instinct de chasse va prendre le dessus, tu vas nous divertir quelques temps. N'est-ce pas Jasper ? Emmett n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

-C'est vrai qu'un vampire nouveau-né, comme toi, a du mal à se contrôler et à gérer sa force au début. Je surpris Alice envoyer un léger coup de coude rapide dans les côtes de Jasper pour le faire taire.

-Ne l'embête pas avec ça, le morigéna-t-elle, elle a besoin de se nourrir pour le moment.

Alors j'étais un vampire nouveau-né ! J'avais décidément pleins de choses à apprendre. Mais tout d'abord, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau auquel je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Ca n'était pas apparu tout de suite mais cela s'amplifiait de plus en plus, j'étais… assoiffée. C'était un peu comme être restée des heures sous un soleil de plomb sans une goutte d'eau. Ma gorge était complètement desséchée, comme transpercée par des lames. Mon corps et mon esprit étaient obsédés par un besoin presque vital et je devinais que ce qu'ils me réclamaient était du sang. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis un liquide brûlant dans ma bouche, était-ce du venin ?

-Allons-y, je crois bien que j'ai changé de régime alimentaire, j'ai soif ! Confiai-je à Edward.

Il me fixait d'un air intrigué, les yeux inquisiteurs.

-Pff ! Lâcha-t-il finalement, déçu, j'aurais cru pouvoir lire tes pensées maintenant ! C'est très… frustrant.

- Tu n'entends toujours rien ? J'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas pénétré mon esprit pendant mes divagations.

-Non, mais allons chasser.

Nous fûmes dehors en moins d'une seconde. Je m'étonnais de la vitesse à laquelle je pouvais me déplacer quand j'aperçu le paysage. La nuit était tombée et pourtant je voyais tout aussi bien qu'en plein jour, les choses étaient simplement éclairées différemment. Je discernais le sol ocre et aride, les cactus éparpillés au loin puis quelques palmiers. Je m'interrogeais sur ce que nous allions bien pouvoir chasser par ici, peut-être des coyotes ? Edward surprit mon air perplexe.

-Nous allons aller un peu plus au nord, nous y trouverons de quoi nous nourrir. Reste près de moi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jasper et ils restèrent immobiles quelques instant, le regard lointain.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Cela devrait suffire, affirma finalement Edward.

Puis Jasper vint se placer à mon côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, intriguée par leurs manigances.

-Jasper réfléchit à la façon de procéder pour prendre le moins de risques possible. Emmett va partir devant nous pour repérer les lieux et Jasper restera avec nous pour surveiller… ton humeur.

-Mon humeur ! C'est moi qui deviens un danger pour les autres maintenant.

-Nous avons pris l'habitude de ne plus attaquer les humains, mais quand nous chassons il nous arrive de baisser notre garde. C'est pourquoi nous évitons de trop nous approcher d'humains. Mais toi tu n'as pas encore appris à te maîtriser, tu aurais beaucoup de mal à résister à l'odeur.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va ou on reste là à discuter toute la nuit ! Coupa Emmett, taquin.

-Pars devant, on te rattrapera, répliqua Edward.

L'idée de chasser pour la première fois commençait à m'effrayer.

-Bella, essaie de te détendre un peu, me conseilla Jasper.

Il avait encore du sentir ma tension. Allais-je être suffisamment habile ? Avais-je des instincts de chasseur ? Mon corps entier me disait que oui. Je sentais ma force qui ne souhaitait que se révéler, ainsi que ma rapidité hors du commun, ma vue perçante, mon ouïe ultrasensible et mon odorat surdéveloppé. Je me détendis légèrement. Edward me prit la main et m'entraîna dans sa course. Le paysage défilait autour de nous à une allure folle mais mes mouvements restaient pourtant aisés. Je ne me fatiguais pas et je pouvais profiter pleinement de tous les arômes de la nature. L'air sec chargé de poussière envahissait mes narines. Edward ralentit l'allure quand nous atteignîmes une forêt de grands sapins. Emmett nous avait déjà rejoints.

-Ca devrait aller, je n'ai remarqué personne.

Mon premier cours de chasse allait bientôt débuter. Je sentais la brûlure dans ma gorge mais rien ne m'indiquait comment procéder.

-Comment…

-Il suffit que tu te concentres, m'encouragea Edward, laisse-toi guider par tes sens. Il y a des cerfs pas très loin. Essaie de repérer leur odeur, écoute leurs pas.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer. La brise secouait les épines des sapins. J'entendais des écureuils se cacher dans leur terrier à notre vue. Des oiseaux agitaient leurs ailes à quelques mètres au-dessus de nos têtes, puis j'entendis quelques pas plus au nord. Les cerfs se déplaçaient, leur odeur n'était pas très alléchante mais elle allait calmer ma soif. Je souris à Edward pour lui indiquer que j'avais repéré les animaux puis il me conseilla de suivre mon instinct. Je m'élançai alors à travers les arbres, sans faire de bruit, comme un prédateur traquant sa proie. J'aperçus enfin un cerf qui détala à ma vue. Son cœur avait accéléré et je sentais son sang battre avec force à son cou. Je le rattrapai en quelques enjambées et bondis à sa gorge, y plantant mes dents. Son sang chaud fut appréciable mais ne parvint pas à me rassasier complètement. C'est alors que j'inhalai une odeur exquise venant de l'ouest. Je canalisai mes sens sur ce nouvel arôme envoûtant, il me serrait la gorge comme dans un étau et promettait d'étancher ma soif. Pourquoi avais-je perdu du temps avec ce cerf au goût si quelconque, cet animal allait être bien plus à mon goût.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper m'observaient.

-Eh ! Bella ! T'aurais vraiment du te voir, on se serait cru dans un dessin animé ! S'esclaffa Emmett, je ne lui prêtai pas attention.

-Il est jaloux, tu t'es très bien débrouillée, rattrapa Jasper.

Mes pensées étaient dirigées à quelques centaines de mètres de là, vers ce parfum obsédant.

-Je crois que tu viens d'adopter un nouveau régime alimentaire mon amour! Tu as été parfaite, tu étais très sexy. Même la voix veloutée d'Edward ne parvenait plus à capter mon attention. Je devais traquer cette nouvelle proie.

-Je sens quelque chose d'autre, un peu plus loin, murmurai-je.

Je filai en courant vers l'ouest, à l'affût de l'animal dégageant un tel fumet. Y avait-il des ours dans ses bois ? Derrière moi, les trois frères s'étaient figés, échangeant des regards interrogateurs.

-Emmett ? Tu es sûr d'avoir bien vérifié de partout ? S'enquit Edward. Il huma l'air et écarquilla les yeux.

-Il y a deux personnes dans une voiture qui se rapprochent par le nord.

-Eux, ils sont au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Je crois que ta copine va s'attaquer à son plat principal !

Edward gronda puis partit sur mes pas. Ainsi j'étais en train de suivre l'odeur d'humains ! Ma conscience me cria de m'arrêter, de faire demi-tour, de cesser d'inhaler cet arôme envoûtant mais rien y faisait, la soif avait pris le dessus.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, tout dépendra des reviews pour la suite, alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert, merci à tous et toutes.**


	4. Instinct

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de les lire.**

Je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter tant que je n'aurai pas goûté à ce sang. Je sentais Emmett, Jasper et Edward qui tentaient de me rattraper. Il était hors de question qu'ils m'empêchent d'atteindre mes proies. Je refusais tout de même de m'en prendre à Edward, je l'aimais trop pour cela, mais Emmett méritait bien un ou deux coups pour toutes les moqueries auxquelles j'avais eu droit. J'accélérai la cadence mais ressentis soudain une vague de fatigue m'envahir. Merde! Jasper utilisait son don pour me ralentir ! Je me retournai, furieuse, et grognai, mais constatai qu'Edward me talonnait.

-Arrête-toi Bella, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu t'en voudras si tu fais du mal à ces deux hommes, ils sont innocents.

Je l'ignorai.

-Jasper ! Veux-tu cesser ce que tu fais ! Sifflai-je.

Affaiblie par les ondes tranquillisantes qu'il projetait, je m'arrêtai et leur fis face, furibonde car mes proies venaient de m'échapper. Je bondis alors de rage sur Jasper mais Emmett se plaça devant lui et m'envoya valser avant que je ne l'atteigne à une dizaine de mètres.

-Faut que tu te reprennes Bella ! S'amusa-t-il. C'est toi qui nous as demandé de te surveiller ! Moi j'ai rien contre un petit combat, on pourra voir ce que tu vaux comme nouveau-né mais viens pas te plaindre après !

Je me relevai, excédée. A mon grondement s'élevant dans les bois s'ajouta un deuxième une nouvelle fois.

-Stop Emmett ! Souffla Edward, agacé, on la calme et on la ramène, tu ne la touches pas, compris ?

-Ok, très bien ! Répondit-il d'un ton innocent.

-Bella, continua Edward, j'espère que tu m'excuseras plus tard pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

J'avançai vers eux, les lèvres retroussées, prête à attaquer. Edward jeta un regard comploteur à Jasper.

-N'approchez pas ! Menaçai-je d'une voix glaciale. Jasper m'envoya une nouvelle onde relaxante.

-Arrête ça Jasper, crachai-je, frustrée par l'affaiblissement que cela me procurait.

-Bella, tout va bien, on va te ramener à la maison maintenant, chuchota Edward d'une voix de miel tout en s'avançant lentement vers moi.

- Non ! Cette odeur… tout à l'heure. Il faut que je la retrouve, je ne peux pas…

Je reculai de quelques pas, prête à repartir à l'affût de l'exquis fumet, mais Edward me précéda. Il se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Son étreinte ordinairement si agréable me révolta. Je tentai de le repousser mais les ondes envoyées par Jasper m'engourdissaient.

- Tu vas rester avec moi pour l'instant Bella, on verra plus tard pour cette odeur.

Son visage était intransigeant.

-Elle est si enivrante ! Concédai-je, vaincue. Je cessai de me débattre et accueillis les vagues relaxantes de Jasper avec quiétude. La forêt retrouvait peu à peu son odeur de sapins, de terre humide et de noisette. L'étreinte d'Edward se relâcha lentement. Je sentais son haleine douce et fruitée, elle m'aidait à retrouver mes esprits. Les effets de la proximité des humains commençaient à s'estomper. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais retrouvé un semblant de calme. Je réalisai alors la crise que je venais d'avoir.

-Comment as-tu fait pour parvenir à ne pas boire mon sang tout ce temps ? C'est tellement tentant.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début, ton odeur était envoûtante, tu comprends pourquoi maintenant. Mais j'ai essayé d'apprendre à te connaître et être avec toi s'est révélé bien plus important à mes yeux.

-Je n'ai pas pu me maîtriser, quand j'ai senti leur odeur, j'étais hypnotisée, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, même quand j'ai su que c'était des humains.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi nous allons devoir partir quelques temps dans un endroit plus isolé. Ce serait trop risqué que tu rencontres encore des gens pour l'instant.

-Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ? Au pôle nord ?

-En Alaska ça suffira je pense. A moins que tu ne tiennes à aller au pôle nord, le froid ne nous gênera pas !

-Non, l'Alaska c'est très bien…

-Hum, hum ! J'avais complètement oublié Emmett et Jasper qui attendaient à quelques mètres de nous, amusés. Heureusement, je remarquai que je ne rougissais plus.

-On pourrait peut-être rentrer maintenant ! Pouffa Emmett.

-Alice doit nous attendre impatiemment, ajouta Jasper, elle n'a rien du louper des événements. Je remarquai qu'il était plus à l'aise en ma présence maintenant que je n'étais plus humaine. Lui aussi avait du mal à s'adapter à son nouveau régime végétarien. Il buvait du sang animal depuis moins longtemps que les autres Cullen et avait toujours dû garder ses distances avec moi avant.

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller, je devrais pouvoir me tenir quelques temps, croassai-je.

C'était bien entendu à condition qu'aucune personne avec des intentions suicidaire ne s'approche trop de moi. Edward m'aida à me relever.

-Tu sais que j'aurais pu me lever en un centième de seconde sans ton aide, soulignai-je.

-Vieille habitude, désolé ! Allons-y, Alice s'impatiente et Rosalie veut s'assurer que… tu n'as pas abîmé son petit ami ! Dit-il, hilare.

-Alors là, ça en était loin ! S'indigna Emmett tout en se dirigeant vers la villa.

-Elle aurait pu te blesser, lança Edward, les vampires nouveau-nés ont une très grande force.

- Ah bon ? M'enquis-je, suivie de près dans notre course par Jasper qui devait vérifier que je ne sois pas distraite par un autre promeneur.

-Oui, ton sang qui est resté dans ton corps te rend plus forte, ça ne va pas durer mais pendant un an environ tu auras plus de force que nous.

-Ca, ça reste à voir ! Lâcha Emmett, railleur.

-C'est où tu veux, quand tu veux ! Sifflai-je. C'était un peu trivial mais si j'avais vraiment plus de force que lui, je n'allais pas me gêner pour lui coller une raclée, je lui en voulais toujours pour ses taquineries.

-Très bien, tout de suite dans ce cas ma belle !

-Il n'en est pas question ! Rugit Edward. Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Il se tourna vers moi, le visage radoucit puis ajouta :

-Alice s'inquiète pour toi, ne perdons pas de temps.

-Tu as raison, lui répondis-je, tandis que nous approchions de la villa. Chaque chose en son temps ! Ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Emmett.

A bonne distance, je commençai à percevoir Alice et Rosalie guettant notre arrivée sur le perron. Alice se précipita vers Jasper de sa démarche dansante, certainement rassurée de le voir en un seul morceau, tout en jetant un regard glacé à l'adresse d'Emmett.

-Tu étais sensé inspecter les lieux ! Quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé ! Et tu as frappé Bella !

-Je sais bien, j'aurais du faire plus attention, je ne les ai pas remarqués, ils sont arrivés en voiture. Pour une fois son sourire s'était effacé.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Répondis-je à l'unisson avec Rosalie. A ses yeux accusateurs rivés sur moi, je compris qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas mon excès de colère qui avait mit Emmett en danger.

-Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je, je ne voulais blesser personne.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, me dit Edward, et personne ne t'en veux… enfin presque, ajouta-t-il en toisant Rosalie, irrité.

-J'ai failli attaquer Jasper ! Et si Emmett ne m'en avait pas empêché… J'étais effondrée à l'idée de ce que j'aurais pu faire.

-Tu as réagi comme tout vampire nouveau-né, intervint Carlisle, tout en nous rejoignant sur le perron. Tu t'es laissée guider par ta soif, par tes instincts, mais tu as su t'arrêter à temps.

-Même pas ! Quand j'ai su que c'était des humains que je chassais et non un animal, j'ai poursuivi ma course, je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. C'est Jasper, Emmett et Edward qui m'ont stoppée.

-Alors c'est ta force de volonté qui t'aidera à te maîtriser, si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites.

-Bien entendu ! Je refuse de vivre en tuant d'autres personnes, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je souhaite vivre comme vous.

-Boire du sang animal ne nous satisfait jamais pleinement mais cela nous permet de vivre en paix avec nous même, c'est cela que tu dois garder en tête. Cela demande beaucoup de courage, de patience et de retenue mais je suis persuadé que tu en es capable.

Carlisle avait vraiment le don de rassurer les gens et de leur redonner confiance, je comprenais pourquoi il était un guide pour Edward.

-Nous devons nous préparer à partir.

Edward s'était adressé à toute sa famille. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la villa. Alice nous emboitait le pas.

-Carlisle est allé chercher du sang humain. Comme il est docteur il peut en acheter mais nous n'en utilisons que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu en auras besoin jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à notre prochaine destination.

-Pourquoi pas du sang animal ? Demandai-je, affolée. La dernière fois que j'avais été en présence de sang humain j'avais un peu perdu la raison.

C'est Edward qui me répondit de sa voix veloutée.

-Nous voulons te faciliter la tâche, rien d'autre. Le trajet sera long et nous risquons de croiser beaucoup de gens. Tout les deux nous prendrons la voiture de Carlisle, les autres iront à pied.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-Si je bois le sang humain que Carlisle a ramené, je serai moins tentée si nous rencontrons des personnes ?

-Leur odeur t'attirera toujours mais tu n'auras pas faim, ça devrait suffire oui. Son regard éclatant était intrigué.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller en courant ? J'ai envie de tester un peu mes nouvelles capacités, à moins que ça ne soit trop risqué… rattrapai-je.

-Non ! S'amusa-t-il, c'est une bonne idée, nous irons à pied.

-C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir courir sans tomber toutes les deux secondes ou me cogner contre une branche !

-Oui, la vitesse est exaltante, ajouta-t-il tout en passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-Et la vue ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été aveugle auparavant, je discerne tout tellement plus clairement.

-La vue est magnifique en effet ! Dit-il en me détaillant.

-Tu parles ! Je dois être affreuse, répondis-je à son regard charmeur.

Avec la chasse de tout à l'heure et ma crise hystérique, je devais ressembler à une souillon. Je m'approchai d'un miroir et aperçu une jeune fille plutôt… gracieuse ! L'allure certes un peu négligée (j'avais des tâches de terre sur ma veste et sur mon pantalon) mais les traits du visage réguliers, la peau albâtre comme tous les Cullen et les yeux… rouges cramoisis.

-Tu as vu mes yeux ? Balbutiai-je. Ils ressemblent à ceux de… Le prononcer était trop dur mais la ressemblance avec ceux de celui qui avait fait de moi un vampire était frappante. Je paniquai à l'idée de ressembler à ce monstre.

-Bella…calme-toi. Tes yeux vont devenir comme les nôtres petit à petit. Ils changent d'aspect quand on se nourrit de sang animal.

Ca me rassura un petit peu.

-Je me trouve différente, mon visage est tellement…parfait, ce n'est pas moi.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas suave et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Maintenant que j'étais moi aussi vampire, elles avaient perdu toute leur froideur mais restaient aussi lisses que du marbre. Il se pencha ensuite vers mes cheveux qui tombaient en petites boucles dans mon dos, huma leur odeur et susurra de sa voix ensorcelante :

-Le parfum de tes cheveux est resté le même, en plus raffiné.

Puis il éloigna son visage divin du mien et passa délicatement ses pouces sur mes yeux tout en maintenant mon visage dans ses mains fermes.

-Tes yeux ont gardé leur extraordinaire capacité d'expression, tel un livre ouvert sur tes pensées.

Il déposa après un doux baiser sur mon nez et murmura que sa courbe était des plus adorable.

Puis, le regard caressant, il effleura mes joues.

-Ta peau, si douce déjà auparavant, est maintenant soyeuse et légèrement satinée. Ton corps est sensationnel. Tes formes se sont embellies tout en restant celles que j'aimais tant. Elles sont époustouflantes et un appel au péché.

Ce qui me plaît par-dessus tout, ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle, c'est le fait de savoir que je pourrais t'embrasser, là, tout de suite, sans prendre aucun risque. Certes, ton joli petit cœur s'est arrêté de battre et je ne l'entendrai plus jamais s'emballer dans nos étreintes, ce qui va beaucoup me manquer, mais ton odeur a cessé d'être une drogue pour moi. Je n'ai plus à lutter contre l'envie frénétique de boire ton sang, j'ai juste à t'aimer.

Ouah ! Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une si belle déclaration, j'en avais le souffle coupé ! (enfin, j'en restais bouche bée !) Comment pouvais-je mériter un tel bonheur ? J'étais aimée par l'ange le plus tendre et le plus beau et apparemment je ne lui étais pas indifférente. J'étais devenue immortelle et j'allais vivre pour l'éternité avec l'homme de mes rêves les plus fous, mon âme sœur. Un sentiment d'extase envahissait mon corps.

-Je sais que tu vas traverser des moments difficiles, résister au sang humain est atroce au début, mais je veux que tu saches que tant que tu le souhaiteras, je resterai auprès de toi.

Bien sur que je souhaitais qu'il reste auprès de moi ! Comment pouvais-je vivre sans lui ?

-Je ne souhaite rien d'autre qu'être avec toi Edward. Je veux vivre avec toi, pour toujours, je t'aime. Je n'hésitai pas le moins du monde en prononçant ces mots, au contraire, j'étais comblée, aux anges.

-Je t'aime moi aussi. Et pourtant je m'en veux horriblement de commencer à apprécier le fait que tu sois immortelle à présent. Je ne mérite pas que tu me dises encore que tu m'aimes après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer et tout ce que tu vas encore devoir subir. Je devrais être condamné pour tant d'égoïsme, finit-il par dire, ses traits retrouvant un air torturé.

-Tu te trompes Edward, répliquai-je, perplexe, redescendant de mon petit nuage. Je souhaitais devenir vampire depuis quelques temps déjà. Je m'efforçai à détacher chaque mot afin de conserver mon calme. Dans une petite bulle de bonheur l'espace d'un instant, je sentais une vague de tristesse mêlée à de la colère me traverser. Elle risquait à tout moment de prendre le dessus mais je devais à tout prix faire comprendre à Edward, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir de remords pour quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as déjà beaucoup souffert, reprit-il, morose, tu vas devoir fuir tes proches, tu vas être privée de la vie d'humaine que tu aurais pu avoir. Tout ça par ma faute, je t'ai laissée entrer dans mon monde et maintenant tu es condamnée à vivre éternellement la vie d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

Son regard sombre anéantissait mes derniers soupçons de joie.

-Ne sois pas bête ! Rétorquai-je sur un ton un peu trop agacé. Je ne souhaitais pas vieillir, sachant que toi tu garderais ton visage d'adolescent. Alors certes, vivre loin de Charlie et Renée et apprendre à contrôler ma soif, ça va être difficile, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. La colère envahissait maintenant tout mon être.

-Arrêtons en là si tu veux bien, répliqua-t-il.

-Non, c'est trop tard maintenant, fulminai-je, j'aimerais bien que tu me certifies que tu vas cesser de culpabiliser.

-Ca m'est impossible, dit-il posément.

-Très bien ! Lâchai-je, furibonde.

Je me retournai hâtivement et m'élançai vers la sortie quand un doux fumet me stoppa net. Je pouvais maintenant le reconnaître entre mille, c'était du sang humain. Alice se tenait à l'embrasure d'une porte menant dans une cave. Elle avait une tasse remplie de sang à la main et une mine réprobatrice sur le visage. Je sentis des lames transpercer ma gorge, ma colère s'évanouit au profit de la soif.

-Je te laisse deux minutes et tu fais déjà des tiennes ! Avale ça s'il te plait.

Etait-ce raisonnable de succomber à la tentation ? Ne serais-ce pas plus difficile plus tard d'y renoncer ? Je réalisais des mouvements saccadés, tel un automate, hésitant entre la peur de ne plus pouvoir boire du sang animal par la suite et l'envie irrésistible qui m'habitait depuis ma transmutation d'y goûter. Je savais pertinemment que je ne résisterai pas longtemps au doux appel de ce bouquet d'arômes.

Oh et puis zut ! Il fallait bien se lancer ! En un prompt mouvement j'attrapai la tasse du bout de mes doigts agiles et la portai à mes lèvres. Le sang qui s'écoulait dans ma gorge calmait la douleur. Après toutes ces heures où la soif m'avait tenaillée, je me sentais enfin rassasiée, paisible, sereine. Le sang animal que j'avais pu boire dans la forêt ne m'avait pas apporté cette satisfaction, je me sentais maintenant pleinement… vampire. Je n'avais plus soif mais des images désagréables d'humains appétissants défilaient dans ma tête.

Alice était partie rejoindre Jasper et j'aperçu Edward qui me contemplait, amusé.

-Il était temps que tu te décides à le boire sinon l'un d'entre nous l'aurait fait à ta place ! Plaisanta-t-il. Son sourire étincelant me ravit.

Je me rappelai soudain de mon excès de colère envers lui.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, marmonnai-je, honteuse. Je me suis laissée emporter.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Répondit-il de sa voix veloutée tout en me serrant dans ses bras adamantins. Je dois t'avouer que je t'ai trouvé plutôt sexy quand tu étais en colère ! Murmura-t-il, aguicheur. Comment te sens-tu ?

Son haleine tiède effleurait mon cou, me procurant un bien être fou.

-Mieux, plus détendue. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de mon calme retrouvé. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même, avouai-je, je réagis tellement impulsivement.

-Ca ne durera pas !

-Je suis odieuse avec tout le monde, je ne sais pas si vous allez me supporter tout ce temps.

-Pour moi c'est vite vu, je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu devais devenir la pire diablesse et tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. De toute façon ils t'aiment beaucoup, ils supporteront bien quelques sautes d'humeur ! Je grimaçai, tout de même rassurée. Puis Emmett nous a attiré pas mal d'ennuis quand il était nouveau-né, il avait un sacré caractère.

-Et Rosalie ? Je me rappelai que nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment entendues toutes les deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

-Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle, elle s'y fera, laisse lui du temps.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un délicieux baiser dans mon cou, ce qui fit disparaître toutes mes inquiétudes. Ses lèvres fermes étaient aussi douces, comme de la soie. Leur récente tiédeur me réchauffa la nuque et je fus parcourue d'ondes électriques. Apparemment, une fois la soif calmée, je pouvais me concentrer sur d'autres choses. Edward avait été l'objet de mes désirs ces derniers temps et malgré ma nouvelle condition de vampire nouveau-né qui supposait que je sois complètement obnubilée par ma soif, ce qui s'était avéré juste jusqu'à présent, je gardais en moi une part de ma condition d'humaine, mon amour inconditionnel et mon profond désir de lui étaient restés intacts mais semblaient vouloir se dissimuler au second plan dans mes pensées. Pourtant, dans ce moment de paix et de sérénité, mes sentiments à fleur de peau, je succombai au charme de mon bel étalon. Je me tournai pour lui faire face et nous échangeâmes un long et fougueux baiser. Ses yeux d'un or liquide étaient avides de mon corps, ses bras puissants me collaient contre son torse et j'enroulai ma jambe autour des siennes puis le plaquai contre le mur quand Alice fit irruption dans la pièce, écourtant notre étreinte passionnée. Malgré son allure gracile et féerique, son visage dévoilait toute son inquiétude. Edward ne tarda pas à afficher la même mine contrariée.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne me disaient-ils rien ?


	5. Promesse

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de les lire, un petit cadeau avant Noël !**

**Bonne lecture**

Cela faisait à peu près trois mois que nous avions quitté Phoenix pour une petite bourgade nommée Mc Grath située à l'ouest de l'Alaska et accueillant tout au plus 450 habitants. Cet endroit s'était révélé le lieu idéal pour mon éducation, les longues nuits glaciales et les paysages enneigés nous permettaient de profiter d'un isolement quasi permanent. La villa où nous séjournions avait été restaurée par Esmée il y avait de cela quelques années et tout comme leur précédente demeure de Forks, elle était vaste, claire, aérée et parcourue d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur. Son emplacement, au milieu des bois, nous autorisait à profiter de la lumière du soleil les rares fois où l'on pouvait l'apercevoir tout en restant à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Je commençais à bénéficier d'une certaine marge de liberté, mais les premiers temps avaient été difficiles.

Tout d'abord, nos plans pour aller de Phoenix à l'Alaska avaient été chamboulés par une vision qu'avait eu Alice. Edward et moi partagions un agréable moment lorsqu'elle avait déboulé brusquement dans la pièce, l'air hagard.

-Nous avons un souci Bella, c'est Charlie…

Quoi Charlie ? Qu'avait-il ? Etait-il blessé ?

Aux regards agités d'Alice et d'Edward, il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice ne finissait-elle pas sa phrase ?

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

Je les dévisageais, scrutant leur moindre réaction. Qu'allaient-ils m'annoncer ? Devais-je me préparer au pire ? Je secouai Edward pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Non Bella, il va bien, ce n'est pas ça, il…

Cela va faire trois jours que tu as quitté Forks et il est sans nouvelles de toi, tu n'es pas arrivée chez ta mère à Phoenix et il s'inquiète.

Je me détendis sur-le-champ, Charlie allait bien, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Mais je me rendis vite à l'évidence qu'étant chef de police, il devait être en train de remuer ciel et terre et d'explorer toutes les pistes afin de me retrouver.

-Pour l'instant il a étendu ses recherches au trajet que tu es supposée avoir pris et aux alentours de Phoenix mais bientôt il interrogera tes amis, tes fréquentations…

Les raisons de leur inquiétude m'apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement. Je n'allais pas apprécier leur nouveau plan.

-Rosalie, Esmée et moi, nous sommes restés à Forks au début pour lever tout soupçon sur notre famille dans ta fugue mais maintenant, tu vas vraiment devoir disparaître et si Charlie constate que nous sommes tous partis environ à la même date que toi, il ne tardera pas à faire le lien.

C'est effondrée que j'écoutai la suite de ses paroles atroces.

-Je vais devoir rester à Forks quelques temps avec Carlisle et Esmée. Il me soupçonnera en premier. Tu dois partir avec Alice et les autres vous installer en Alaska.

Chaque mot prononcé par Edward avait été un poignard que l'on m'enfonçait plus profondément dans le cœur. Si j'avais pu, je me serais mise à pleurer mais aucune larme ne franchit la barrière de mes cils. Non seulement je perdais Renée et Charlie, mais en plus j'allais devoir laisser Edward s'éloigner de moi ?

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas, tu dois rester avec moi ! Je refuse que tu me quittes maintenant ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi ! Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution…

J'étais devenue complètement hystérique, mon corps était pris de tremblements, pourquoi est-ce qu'à peine immortelle, je devais déjà me séparer de lui ? Il se hâta de me prendre dans ses bras, accablé par mes craintes.

-Ce sera uniquement le temps de trouver une couverture à notre départ de Forks, je serai rapidement auprès de toi.

J'essayai de retrouver mon calme mais n'y parvint pas.

-C'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire, nous pouvons prétendre faire un stage Alice, Jasper et moi.

Je hochai la tête machinalement, à demi convaincue. Il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et plongea son regard chatoyant dans le mien.

-Je te promets de venir te voir toutes les nuits, je ferai le trajet rien que pour passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Enfin rassurée, je me laissai bercer dans ses bras protecteurs. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en avait l'air, je pourrais bien rester quelques heures sans le voir ? Il fallait que j'y arrive ! Charlie ne devait rien deviner. Il penserait peut-être à un enlèvement, c'était horrible et il allait en baver mais ça n'était pas pire que la vérité. Il ne devrait jamais apprendre ce que j'étais devenue, c'était trop risqué pour lui, surtout en ce moment, je n'avais pas assez de contrôle sur mes actes.

-Euh, Bella ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton léger. Maintenant que tu es un peu apaisée, pourrais-tu enlever tes ongles de mon dos, tu me fais mal !

-Oups ! Pardon. Je retirai mes doigts, laissant les empreintes de mes ongles sur sa peau adamantine.

Ce soir-là, nous traversâmes tout le pays et une partie du Canada pour atteindre notre nouveau lieu de résidence, au fin fond du monde. Ce n'est qu'après maintes promesses de retour prochain que je laissai Edward s'en aller vers Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie. La famille Cullen était séparée par ma faute.

Alice fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour nous divertir durant l'absence d'Edward. Nous remîmes la villa en l'état. Les deux étages offraient un espace pour chacun et le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une cuisine jamais utilisée à ce jour ainsi que d'un vaste séjour avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour tromper les humains : des fauteuils, une table et des chaises et il y avait également une terrasse abritée pouvant accueillir une centaine de personnes. Après une série de coups de fils passés par Alice , qui ne se préoccupa pas de mes réticences, Jasper fut chargé d'aller chercher les meubles qui aménageront la chambre que je partagerai avec Edward, ainsi qu'une grande quantité de vêtements, uniquement de la haute couture, pour ma garde-robe personnelle.

Une fois la nuit tombée à Forks, Edward vint me retrouver, m'apportant des nouvelles de Charlie.

-Le FBI a lancé une Amber Alert, ils te recherchent activement à Phoenix.

Je l'observai, ahurie.

-Charlie a appelé le FBI ?

-Oui, tu as disparue dans un autre Etat. James est entré dans votre maison par effraction et pour ajouter des preuves, nous avons abandonné ta voiture pas très loin de chez ta mère, ils pensent à un kidnapping. Ils n'ont aucunes pistes.

C'était certainement la meilleure solution, Charlie était plus en sécurité loin de moi.

-Comment va mon père ?

-Il est effondré. Il ne cesse de te chercher. Il s'en veut de t'avoir laissé partir seule.

Après toutes les paroles blessantes que j'avais eues envers lui avant mon départ, il s'inquiétait pour moi et avait des remords !

-J'ai été tellement dure avec lui avant de le quitter, il devrait me détester.

-Il t'a déjà pardonné. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir Bella et puis tu es son unique enfant.

Malgré la tristesse qui m'envahissait à l'idée de savoir Charlie dévasté par ma disparition, je souhaitais profiter des quelques heures qui me restait en compagnie d'Edward. Je commençais à ressentir les effets du manque de sang humain et bientôt je n'allais penser à rien d'autres qu'à cela alors durant ce moment d'équilibre instable, j'attirai Edward dans notre chambre.

-Ca te plait ? Alice tenait absolument à réaménager la pièce ! Elle a un peu déplacé ton piano à queue vers la fenêtre pour ajouter une nouvelle bibliothèque avec pleins de vieux livres et des nouveaux CD.

-Elle a été extravagante, comme toujours !

Il paraissait plutôt enthousiaste, ce qui était encourageant.

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu le dressing, j'ai de quoi m'habiller pour quelques décennies ! J'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'acheter tout ça, ajoutai-je, mais…

-Quand elle commence à faire du shopping, rien ne peut l'arrêter ! Finit-il. Il contempla notre nouvelle chambre et s'arrêta à un angle. Hum ! Je vois qu'elle t'a aussi pris tout le nécessaire pour te pomponner ! S'amusa-t-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

Dans un coin, près du dressing, avait été ajoutée une petite coiffeuse sur laquelle étaient entreposés des produits et ustensiles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'utilité.

-Oui, grimaçai-je, elle a insisté, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non !

-Elle peut être très agaçante quand il s'agit de mode mais elle nous permet grâce à tout cela de nous glisser parmi les humains, avec en plus un peu de classe !

-Tu as vu ? Continuai-je, l'air de rien, elle a également ajouté un lit…

-Il est parfait.

-Un peu trop grand mais… cela me donne des idées… et si tu m'embrassais ?

Rien qu'à la prononciation de ces mots et à mon audace, mon cœur aurait du s'emballer et mes joues s'empourprer mais à la place, un courant électrique me traversa de part en part dès que les lèvres de mon ange effleurèrent les miennes. Son toucher de velours se fit de plus en plus insistant et ses prunelles, brillant d'un or liquide, trahirent son désir, son envie de partager ce moment avec moi. J'attrapai alors son visage évoquant une statue d'un dieu grec dans mes mains et les laissai glisser progressivement le long de son cou puis de son torse. Quand j'atteignis ses pectoraux merveilleusement sculptés, je nous précipitai sur le lit d'un mouvement aisé. Il ne me semblait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Je retrouvai rapidement ses lèvres et l'embrassai fougueusement, triturant ses cheveux cuivrés de mes mains avides. Ses yeux affichèrent une lueur intriguée que j'ignorai, préférant m'affairer à ouvrir sa chemise de mes doigts habiles. Le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui à cet instant n'avait jamais été aussi fort, je souhaitais que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Mes mains, insatiables de son corps de la douceur du marbre, s'empressaient d'en mémoriser chaque parcelle.

Mes actes étaient empreints d'un état d'urgence, je devais goûter à ce moment magique qui nous était offert avant de me faire engloutir sous le poids de mes pulsions primaires de prédateur. Cette opportunité ne se représenterait pas avant de longs mois et je n'allais pas la laisser m'échapper. J'avais pris ma décision et je souhaitais me donner à lui corps et âme.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna-t-il en essayant d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il m'écarta brusquement de lui. Tu veux ma mort ?

Je posai mon index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Tu n'as plus à te montrer prudent maintenant, laisse toi aller… J'ai envie de toi ! Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille tout en dégrafant le cache-cœur qu'Alice venait de m'offrir. Je me surpris moi-même, je n'avais pas pour habitude de me dévoiler à ce point mais je n'avais fait qu'exprimer des désirs.

-Moi aussi Bella, je peux t'assurer que moi aussi j'ai envie de toi et là tu es en train de me rendre fou mais je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ça.

Il s'assit, me ramenant sur ses genoux, et entreprit de rattacher mon haut.

-Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu es vulnérable en ce moment et je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

Vexée et refroidie par sa réaction, je sautai sur mes pieds. Je me sentais blessée par son rejet et irritée par ses piteuses excuses. Certes, depuis que j'étais immortelle mes humeurs étaient plutôt changeantes et quelque peu incontrôlables mais de là à me couver comme si j'étais en sucre !

-Vulnérable ! J'aperçu mes prunelles dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, rouge étincelantes quelques instants auparavant, elles s'étaient assombries pour retrouver leur couleur cramoisi. Je m'offre à toi et tu me repousses, rageai-je, sans tenter de lutter contre la vague de fureur parcourant mon corps, inondant mon cœur et engloutissant mes espoirs d'un dernier instant de bonheur suspendu avec lui.

-Je ne veux pas te distraire Bella, tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta concentration pour ton éducation. Et puis tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, c'est parce que tu es en manque de sang humain que tu réagis comme ça…

-Non, c'est parce que je pensais que maintenant qu'on était enfin réunis, dans ton monde, tu allais cesser de me surprotéger, le coupai-je, à bout de nerf.

Je sentais toute mon agressivité refaire surface sans que je puisse y remédier et préférai alors m'éclipser, un peu honteuse également d'afficher tous mes états d'âme à Edward.

C'était hélas sans compter sur sa réaction. Il me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne la porte de la chambre et me serra contre son torse, m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfuir, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère. Se rendait-il compte que j'étais à deux doigts de l'envoyer valdinguer par la fenêtre ?

-Ne t'en va pas ! Excuse-moi Bella, je réalise que je t'ai froissée et j'en suis désolé. Goûter à cet instant de bonheur pour en être privé pendant des mois serait trop dur pour moi. Je ne vais pas te retenir si tu souhaites partir mais je veux juste que tu saches que je vais bientôt devoir retourner à Forks et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on passe le temps qu'il nous reste ensemble, alors s'il te plait, reste.

J'avais agi égoïstement sans me soucier de ce que lui allait devoir vivre. Je ne serais plus la même pendant quelques temps. Soumise à des instincts primaires et obsédée par une soif dévastatrice, il devrait attendre patiemment que je m'intéresse à nouveau à lui. Et déjà à cet instant je n'avais plus qu'une envie, m'abreuver de sang. En seulement quelques mots, il avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de faire fondre ma rage. Comment pouvait-il réussir à canaliser mes pulsions avec autant d'aisance, moi qui avais tant de mal à le faire ? J'évacuai les dernières traces de colère dans un soupir et me retournai vers lui.

-J'aurais du me mettre un peu à ta place, je m'excuse.

-Tu sais te montrer vraiment hargneuse ! Est-ce que tu vas être sage ?

-Je serai sage.

-Plus aucune tentative de corruption ?

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, de toute façon j'ai soif !

-Dans ce cas, allons chasser !

Nous chassâmes des élans durant plusieurs heures et malgré leur sang qui calma ma soif, je ne ressentis pas la même satisfaction qu'après avoir bu le sang humain. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'étais tendue, maussade. J'étais complètement obsédée par ma soif. Je gardais en tête des images d'humains tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, il me suffirait de goûter à leur nectar exquis pour être enfin comblée. Je me gavais alors de sang animal pour chasser ces idées de ma tête et étais alors de plus en plus frustrée par son inefficacité. Je faisais régulièrement des crises hystériques mêlant rage et désespoir. Résister à la tentation du sang humain et se contenter de sang animal fut un vrai calvaire.

Heureusement, les Cullen m'épaulèrent. Edward était très patient, toujours aux petits soins pour moi, me réconfortant et m'emmenant chasser dès que je le souhaitais. Il put rapidement rester avec moi en Alaska et ne me quitta plus. Il était ma bouée d'ancrage dans le monde de la raison. Sans lui j'aurais certainement sombré dans la folie, une folie meurtrière. Dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait, Jasper m'aidait à me relaxer grâce à son don, il était ma pilule de zenitude. Alice me divertissait par ses extravagances et son espièglerie. J'étais un vampire assoiffé revêtu des plus belles tenues et affublé à chaque instant d'une coiffure des plus sensationnelle. Emmett, venu nous rejoindre avec Rosalie après qu'ils aient passé leur bac, était devenu un compagnon de jeu. Il était un peu comme un grand frère pour moi, protecteur quand je n'allais pas bien et joueur dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Carlisle et Esmée prenaient régulièrement de mes nouvelles et nous informaient de l'avancée de l'enquête à Forks puis nous promettaient également d'être bientôt parmi nous.

Les semaines passèrent, l'été laissa apparaître un peu de verdure et quelques rayons de soleil. Mes iris prenaient doucement une teinte caramel, ils seraient bientôt dorés comme ceux de ma famille. Me contenter de sang animal n'était plus la même torture. Je profitais au contraire pleinement de mes parties de chasse avec Edward, c'était à qui dénicherait le plus gros grizzly ou atteindrait le premier le sommet du mont McKinley, le point culminant du continent nord-américain. Gérer ma soif et mes émotions occupait la majorité de mon temps. Edward n'osait pas me l'avouer mais il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pu me protéger de James, c'est pourquoi il acceptait sans se plaindre mon panel d'humeurs qui ne comprenait que rarement un élan amoureux. Il m'assurait à chaque fois que patienter une petite année quand on avait l'éternité devant soi n'était rien mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux l'impatience qu'il tentait de me dissimuler. Chaque jour, mes instincts de prédatrice me faisaient m'éloigner un peu plus de lui et cela m'effrayait.


	6. Réflexion

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM**

**Voilà je me suis faite avoir par vos reviews, je vous poste donc ce chapitre en avance en vous souhaitant une deuxième fois de bonnes fêtes !!**

**Et surtout une bonne lecture.**

Un après midi de juillet, après que mon avenir est été inspecté mille fois par Alice, mon humeur décryptée et analysée par Jasper et mon corps nourrit sous les yeux d'un Edward anxieux, je tentai ma première sortie en présence d'humains depuis mon arrivée à Mc Grath.

J'étais escortée de Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett et Rosalie. Aux yeux des humains, nous allions être trois jeunes couples profitant du beau temps pour se balader, mais je me sentais plutôt encerclée, cernée par cinq gardes épiant tous mes faits et gestes. Consciente du fait qu'ils étaient tous venus pour m'apporter leur aide et leur soutien (enfin presque tous), j'essayai de ne pas trop me plaindre de l'attention qu'ils me portaient. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille maladroite qu'il fallait constamment surveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, sauf que dans ce cas précis, c'était moi qui risquais de blesser quelqu'un. Edward m'avait pris par la taille tandis que nous atteignions l'entrée du petit village, prêt à me retenir au moindre signe suspect. Alice et Jasper marchaient devant nous, feignant d'admirer le paysage tout en me lançant discrètement des :

-Pour l'instant je ne vois rien ! Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine…

-Garde ton calme… Cesse de te distraire… Fixe ton objectif…

Rosalie était venue uniquement pour s'assurer par ses propres yeux que je ne dévoilerai rien et que je ne mettrai pas sa famille en danger, tandis qu'au regard renfrogné d'Edward, j'en conclus qu'Emmett devait secrètement espérer un peu d'action. Je me promis de ne pas lui accorder cette joie.

Une fois dans la rue principale, je retins ma respiration, me privant ainsi de mon odorat mais pouvant choisir de ce fait le moment où j'affronterai l'odeur d'un humain. Les rues étaient désertes mais au bout de quelques minutes, nous aperçûmes une femme à une centaine de mètres de nous. Elle était âgée d'environ la quarantaine. Assise sur un banc, elle fumait une cigarette, les yeux levés au ciel, l'air pensif. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais encouru un aussi grand danger ce jour ci que dans tout le reste de sa vie. A cent mètres devant elle, six vampires se dirigeaient droit sur elle et au moins l'un d'entre eux n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'il allait avoir en s'approchant, en humant son parfum. Je sentais la tension qu'il régnait tout autour de moi. Edward avait collé son visage à mon oreille.

-On peut encore faire demi-tour, tu n'as qu'à me faire un signe et on reporte tout ça à un autre jour.

Ne pouvant parler sous peine d'inhaler l'odeur du sang humain, je me contentai de faire non de la tête. Je voulais me mettre à l'épreuve. Avant de partir, j'avais clairement stipulé à Emmett que si je me laissais emporter, il ne devait pas hésiter à m'en empêcher par la manière forte s'il le fallait, même si cela devait contrarier Edward.

Les risques étaient donc plutôt minimes, cette femme ne remarquerait peut-être même pas ce qui se jouait si je montrais un peu de retenue. J'allais prendre une légère inspiration, inhaler le délicieux effluve et faire mon possible pour y rester indifférente, rien de plus simple !

Edward soupira devant mon obstination.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, mais on avance jusqu'à la prochaine boutique, pas plus, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

J'acquiesçai et nous avançâmes de quelques mètres encore.

Emmett et Rosalie prirent place sur un banc tandis qu'Alice fit mine d'être intéressée par la vitrine d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter (ce qui aurait éveillé les soupçons de n'importe qui la connaissant un minimum).

-Elle ne nous a pas encore remarqué, m'informa Edward qui devait surveiller ses pensées, elle est plongée dans ses souvenirs. Tu peux reprendre ta respiration dès que tu te sens prête et ne joue pas les héroïnes s'il te plait.

Edward se souciait toujours autant de mon bien être, il avait horreur de me voir souffrir et depuis ma transformation qui avait été plutôt très douloureuse, il mettait tout en œuvre pour m'éviter la moindre difficulté. Pourtant je devrais bien affronter le monde un jour ou l'autre, je n'allais pas rester terrée dans la villa éternellement. Tout ce que j'avais enduré m'avait rendu plus forte, plus résistante, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'étais consciente du danger que je pouvais être pour les autres mais je ne voulais pas pour autant me couper du monde, c'est pourquoi je devais me réhabituer à la présence d'humains. J'espérais secrètement pouvoir revoir Charlie et Renée, pas tout de suite bien entendu, mais d'ici quelques années.

Il était grand temps de tenter l'expérience, je comptai jusqu'à trois et prévins Edward

-J'y vais.

Je pris une légère inspiration qui suffit à ce que l'odeur de la femme m'arrive en pleine narine et inonde ma bouche de venin acide, resserrant aussitôt ma gorge qui hurlait sa soif. Le doux reflux de son cœur qui battait régulièrement arrivait à mes oreilles et je pouvais même discerner sa jugulaire qui me proposait un menu promettant de satisfaire toutes mes attentes. L'odeur du sang humain était restée le même appel à un délicieux festin, et je ne saurai pas y rester indifférente très longtemps. Je stoppai à nouveau ma respiration, espérant ainsi obtenir un répit et réalisai subitement la monstruosité de mes pensées. Comment pouvais-je être aussi horrible ? J'étais en train de comparer une femme à un futile encas ! Mon esprit m'ordonnait de couper court à mes divagations mais une pulsion, tapie dans l'ombre, attendait que je cède. Je contractai tous mes muscles, essayant de résister encore quelques secondes à la tentation. Je ne voulais pas échouer, il fallait que je puisse dompter mes instincts le plus rapidement possible afin de ne plus dépendre d'émotions qui me révulsaient, afin de ne plus m'éloigner d'Edward.

Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer en arrière.

-Ca suffit maintenant, tu ne pourras pas y arriver en un jour, arrête de te torturer.

-Je dois essayer encore Edward… Je ne supporte plus ma façon de te mettre à l'écart de ma vie, je vois bien que je te fais souffrir, j'aimerais ne plus être un vampire nouveau-né dirigé uniquement par ses instincts de prédateur. Je voudrais que tu retrouves la place qui t'es due dans mon cœur, tu es mon âme sœur et je t'aime plus que tu ne le penses, plus que je ne te le montre en ce moment.

-Je sais tout ça mon amour.

Malgré le déchirement que j'éprouvais à l'idée de voir Edward se lasser de m'attente et s'en aller, me laissant ainsi toute seule, l'air que je venais d'inhaler, chargée des effluves de la femme, raviva mes sens, décuplant ma soif. Elle était si intense que Jasper, ressentant mes émotions, avait également du mal à se retenir. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, le regard noir, la même envie que moi le dévorait : se jeter sur la femme et la vider de son sang. J'avais cessé de parler et je le fixais aussi. Nous étions figés comme deux statues, tentant d'évacuer l'envie répréhensible d'assouvir notre envie. Les autres, alertés par notre attitude nous tirèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la sortie du village où nous pûmes respirer à nouveau l'air frais, débarrassée de toute odeur tentatrice.

Nous fûmes à la villa en quelques rapides enjambées. Une fois dans le salon, Emmett s'adressa à Jasper, hilare :

-Tu me dois 50$ !

-J'ai mordu personne.

-C'est pourquoi je ne te réclame pas les 100 ! Avoue, t'as failli te jeter sur cette pauvre dame toi aussi, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Comment Emmett pouvait-il blaguer après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je voyais bien qu'il essayait en fait de dédramatiser la situation, de détendre l'atmosphère, mais pour moi, notre escapade s'était révélée être un lamentable échec et je n'allais pas me dérider aussi facilement. Je n'avais supporté l'odeur de l'humaine que quelques malheureuses secondes et j'avais failli joindre Jasper à mon trouble. Je n'avais pas atteint l'objectif que je m'étais fixé et mon apprentissage allait encore être long. Même Edward ne parvint pas à me réconforter. Il répétait inlassablement que je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée et que je devais arrêter de me faire du souci pour lui, qu'il m'avait attendu toute sa vie et qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde depuis qu'il m'avait rencontré et que cette année n'était pas grand-chose au vu de tous les moments que nous partagerions une fois que je serais mature, mais je m'apercevais que c'était plus dur pour lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. J'avais cru qu'être transformée nous rapprocherait mais c'était le contraire qui était en train de se produire. Nous vivions enfin ensemble mais n'avions jamais été autant distants, et tout ceci était ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de me répéter que je ne méritais pas qu'il fasse tout ça pour moi. Il avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses pour moi et je n'étais même plus capable de lui montrer mon amour, je n'avais en tête que mille et une façons d'assouvir ma soif. Tout ce qui était le plus important à mes yeux il y a à peine quelques mois avait disparu. J'en arrivais des fois à me demander si j'avais toujours ma place auprès des Cullen.

La visite du clan de Denali fut l'occasion de nous distraire. Kate, Tanya et Irina, trois sœurs suivant le même régime que nous, étaient adorables. Elles avaient été rejointes par Carmen et Eleazar après la mort de leur mère et ils formaient maintenant une famille. Eleazar pouvait détecter les dons des gens et il m'apprit que mon esprit était inviolable et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Edward ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées. Kate, qui était ravie qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé une compagne, me proposa même de m'aider à développer mon don. Je fus agréablement surprise à l'idée de posséder certaines capacités. Le fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées ne m'avait jamais vraiment semblé être une habilité.

-Ton don, c'est un peu comme un bouclier qui te protège des intrusions, mais toi, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais en faire ce que tu veux.

Kate commençait à m'intriguer.

-Comment ça, ce que je veux ?

-Si un ennemi me touche, je peux lui envoyer des décharges électriques à le mettre KO. Je ne pouvais le faire qu'avec mes mains avant mais avec beaucoup d'entraînement, j'ai pu étendre mon don à tout mon corps.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus avec mon don, je ne savais même pas que ça en était un !

-Il se peut que tu puisses l'étendre à d'autres personnes au vu d'une éventuelle attaque ou le restreindre, laissant ainsi l'accès à ton esprit à certaines personnes…

-Tu veux dire qu'en m'exerçant, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'Edward puisse lire mes pensées ? L'idée de pouvoir offrir à Edward certaines de mes pensées me semblait être le plus beau des cadeaux.

-C'est probable, en effet.

-Mmm, j'adorerais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête.

Profitant d'un moment de gaieté, Edward s'était joint à notre conversation. Son sourire charmeur contaminait ses yeux déjà radieux. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

J'avais enfin retrouvé le moral depuis notre sortie en ville qui avait été à mes yeux un véritable fiasco et m'avait fait broyer du noir pendant des jours.

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de chasse ? Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà sur place.

-C'est très tentant, on dirait que tu lis déjà dans mes pensées !

-Il faut dire qu'elles ne sont pas très dures à déchiffrer depuis quelques temps.

Je pris un faux air boudeur.

-Mais tu sais bien que je t'aime comme tu es mon amour, se reprit-il.

Ses mots doux avaient encore une fois balayé mes craintes. Avec son regard éblouissant, il avait de toute façon toujours su comment s'y prendre pour parvenir à ses fins.

Quand nous arrivâmes à hauteur de Rosalie et Emmett, celui-ci chassait un grizzly, son met favori, tandis que Rosalie l'admirait, déjà rassasiée par un élan dont la carcasse lui servait de siège. Je partis à mon tour à la recherche d'un élan dont j'avais appris à en apprécier le goût. Edward me suivait . Je sentis rapidement le doux fumet d'une femelle mais une autre odeur chatouilla mes narines, Edward devait avoir dégoté un ours blanc. Je fis demi-tour et retournai sans faire un bruit le rejoindre. Quand je m'approchai de lui, je l'entendis discuter avec quelqu'un, c'était Rosalie. Leur conversation paraissait plutôt animée, elle lui avait peut-être fait perdre la trace de l'ours blanc.

-Pourrais-tu aller penser plus loin ! Entendis-je Edward maugréer.

-D'accord ! Répondit Rosalie d'un ton arrogant. Je te laisse tranquille, mais avoue qu'être avec elle en ce moment, c'est plus compliqué que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, tu traînes toujours cet air de chien battu ! Tu étais plus heureux avant qu'elle ne soit transformée et ne nous rejoigne. Et puis j'ai bien l'impression que ça va durer encore quelques temps.

Je restai pétrifiée sur place, moi qui avais mit tant de jours à me convaincre que j'exagérais, qu'Edward me disait la vérité quand il affirmait qu'il allait bien, je sentais toutes mes craintes m'envahir insidieusement. D'après Rosalie, j'étais devenue un boulet et Edward ne voulait même pas le reconnaître. J'aurais du leur signifier ma présence mais mon corps ne me répondait plus, j'écoutai alors, terrassée, ce que Rosalie avait encore à m'apprendre. Son ton satisfait m'horripilait mais je devais admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait, je n'apportais plus rien de bon à Edward.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Rosalie, ce n'est pas tes affaires !

-De toute façon Alice m'a déjà rapportée votre petite conversation.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, va-t-en.

-Elle t'a vu partir ! Je crois que ça nous concerne tous !

Edward avait décidé de s'en aller et n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'en parler ! J'avais enfin du réagir et faire du bruit car ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même geste. Comprenant, à la mine consternée que je devais avoir, que j'avais du assister à leur conversation, Edward s'élança vers moi, le regard implorant.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer Bella, Rosalie…

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, le coupai-je, laisse moi tranquille. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je m'enfonçai dans les bois dans une course effrénée afin d'évacuer ma peine. Mon cœur, dur comme du marbre, se brisait déjà en mille morceaux. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

**Deuxième réponse aux reviews, j'adore le couple Bella/Edward mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille alors accrochez vous, va y avoir quelques turbulences dans les prochains chapitres**

**(lemon chapitre 10 si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !!!)**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'inonder ma boîte de reviews parce que 30 ça craint quand même !!**

**Bisouilles**


	7. Imprévu

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à SM**

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses tous vos messages me font à chaque fois plaisir, vous avez assuré pour le 6eme chapitre et j'espère que ça continuera.**

**Bonne année 2010, rêvez bien d'Edward (ou autre personnage au choix, moi c'est carrément Robert, enfin bref !)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**NB : il y a un pov Bella « dans les bois » et un pov Alice « dans la villa » mais normalement c'est assez clair.**

_Quelque part dans les bois_

Le vent fouettait mon visage tandis que je me déplaçais à vive allure dans les bois. Rien ne faisait obstacle à ma course, j'étais libre de mes gestes. La vitesse m'aidait à m'éclaircir les idées. Je devais déjà avoir parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres mais je ne m'étais pourtant pas encore décidée à quitter la région. Je suivais de larges cercles en réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Je ne voulais pas prendre de décision sous le coup de l'émotion, trop souvent déjà je ne contrôlais pas mes choix. Tout se précipitait.

Edward avait confié son envie de partir à Alice, ou plutôt c'était elle qui l'avait vu décider de s'en aller dans une vision. Cela me ramenait au même problème, Edward projetait de me quitter. Etait-ce seulement pour un temps ou était-ce définitif ? Etais-je incluse dans sa fuite ou étais-ce moi qu'il souhaitait fuir ? Laissant la tristesse s'abattre sur moi, je m'affalai sur un rocher où Edward et moi étions venus à plusieurs reprises chercher un peu d'intimité. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à y voir clair. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas confié à moi ? J'avais été tellement obsédée par ma fichue condition de vampire que je ne l'avais pas sentis glisser entre mes doigts, mon ange m'échappait et je n'avais toujours rien tenté pour le retenir. Ma soif, cette traîtresse, m'en avait empêchée, me détournant à chaque fois de mes résolutions. Etait-ce trop tard pour le retenir ?

Devais-je m'éclipser pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa vie d'avant ? Ce choix me paraissait insurmontable mais si je ne lui apportais plus rien de bon, alors je refusais de le faire souffrir, il avait droit au bonheur, même si cela devait se faire sans moi.

_Dans la villa_

Depuis que nous étions ensembles, Jasper et moi vivions en symbiose, comme le champignon et l'algue formant le lichen, nous dépendions l'un de l'autre. Le destin nous avait réuni, ou plutôt mes visions, et nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Je profitais de chaque instant de ma vie. Même si étant immortelle, j'avais l'éternité devant moi, ma devise restait de vivre pleinement l'instant présent. J'avais été privée des souvenirs de mon passé et mon futur s'était imbriqué avec mon présent à de nombreuses occasions. L'endroit où je me sentais le mieux était dans le présent, auprès de Jasper et de ma famille. Je passais la majeure partie de mon temps à veiller à ce qu'ils ne se laissent pas empêtrer dans une routine, ce qui me valait souvent une réputation de boute-en-train.

J'arrangeais ma tenue afin que ma jupe armani s'accorde parfaitement avec mes nouvelles chaussures argentée quand j'entendis Emmett et Rosalie revenir de chasse.

-Bébé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était là ! Lui assurait-il. Celle-ci semblait avoir … des remords !

-Je lui avais demandé de se taire ! Invectiva Edward, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'écoute jamais ?

Edward était plutôt remonté !

Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi était-il rentré seul ? Où était Bella ?

-Rosalie n'a pas su tenir sa langue ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu lui a raconté ce que tu as vu à mon sujet, je pensais que ça resterait entre nous ! Répondit-il férocement à mes pensées.

-Tu sais bien comment ça se passe entre filles, on parle de choses et d'autres…

Tentai-je de m'excuser sans savoir vraiment ce qui avait filtré.

-Moi je ne lui ai rien dit à Bella, c'est elle qui a écouté notre conversation ! Sa petite mine honteuse n'avait pas durée bien longtemps, elle affichait maintenant un air satisfait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demandai-je à Edward de notre voie habituelle.

_Est-ce que c'est à propos de la vision que j'ai eu hier ?_

-Oui !

-Euh, moi je pige plus rien là ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je l'ignorai.

_Pourquoi Bella n'est pas rentrée avec vous_ ? M'enquis-je auprès d'Edward.

-Elle a surpris Rosalie qui me demandait pourquoi j'avais décidé de partir et elle s'est sauvée.

_Et tu l'as laissée partir sans lui expliquer ce que tu m'as dit ?_

-Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille et elle est partie. Elle avait l'air si triste, j'ai pas pu réagir, son regard était … elle pense que je ne l'aime plus.

_Et ben tu n'as qu'à aller la retrouver et lui dire que si tu voulais partir quelques jours, c'est parce que…_

-Oui, bon, ne revenons pas la dessus !

_Ben quoi ! Tous les hommes ont des désirs, c'est normal que tu aies du mal à contenir tes envies. Elle t'aime mais en ce moment elle ne pense pas à ça et toi t'en peux plus d'attendre, ça se comprend ! Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'en discuter…_

Une brume envahit soudain mon cerveau, m'envoyant des images incohérentes.

_Je vois une forêt, il y a quelqu'un, il fait sombre, je ne peux pas distinguer la silhouette… _

Encore une satanée vision !

_Une autre personne approche, c'est flou… L'atmosphère est lourde tout autour de moi, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient…_

-Où est-ce que tu es Alice ? Montre-moi ce que tu vois.

_C'est dans la forêt, à 10 kilomètres au nord, elle est contre un rocher,… c'est Bella, c'est pas clair, je ne distingue pas tout…_

_Dans les bois près du rocher_

Non, il fallait d'abord que je lui parle, que je lui demande pourquoi il avait prévu de partir et surtout, il fallait que je sache s'il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour moi ou si mon manque d'attention et mes distractions l'avaient lassé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans le revoir au moins une dernière fois, sans entendre la vérité de sa bouche, même si ses paroles devaient m'achever, m'anéantir, car c'est ce qu'elles allaient faire si Edward ne souhaitait plus rester à mes côtés. Que deviendrais-je sans mon âme sœur ?

Je me relevai alors, prête à repartir de ce pas, persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix. Je laisserai à Edward une chance de s'expliquer, comme il me l'avait demandé puis je m'en irais, si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Je préférais remettre à plus tard ma réflexion sur ce que je ferai si je devais vivre sans lui car cela me paraissait trop horrible. J'étais maintenant absorbée par mes pensées depuis un long moment déjà, un trop long moment. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la délicieuse touche épicée qui s'était ajoutée à l'air ambiant. Un arôme doux et fruité, enveloppant, le meilleur de tous les parfums. Je compris trop tard hélas que ça ne pouvait être qu'une odeur de sang humain. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à l'appel frénétique du sang. Ma gorge s'embrasa et un flot de venin acide inonda ma bouche. Je sentis mes muscles se raidir, prêts à bondir sur ma proie. L'homme n'était plus très loin, je pouvais apercevoir sa silhouette, il se dirigeait droit sur moi. J'avais maintenant cessé de respirer. J'espérais ainsi pouvoir retrouver mes esprits mais l'odeur ne me quittait pas, elle s'était infiltrée et faisait corps avec moi. Les efforts que je faisais pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge étaient dérisoires et je n'allais plus résister bien longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que cela arrive maintenant ? Je n'étais pas prête à cela ! Je n'avais pas réussi à canaliser mes instincts flanquée de cinq gardes du corps, comment allais-je y parvenir seule ? L'homme se rapprochait inéluctablement de moi, j'étais figée mais intérieurement je bouillonnais, l'envie de boire ce sang en particulier me rendait folle. C'est alors que je discernai la silhouette et ne pus cacher mon effroi, c'était impossible !

_Dans la villa_

-Oh non !

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans ma tête. Edward et moi assistions, impuissants, à sa reconstitution. Je pouvais sentir la présence de Jasper tout contre moi qui m'aidait à retrouver le chemin de la réalité. Les images continuaient à s'imposer dans ma tête. Il y avait Bella, pétrifiée, et cet humain qui l'avait rejointe. La cadence s'accéléra, elle suivait l'indécision de Bella. Je pouvais la voir lutter entre l'envie de boire son sang et le souhait de le laisser sain et sauf, puis je la revoyais lui sautant à la gorge.

Je m'extirpai de cette vision. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Je fixais Edward et nous affichions tous les deux des regards de glace. Il venait d'entrevoir un bref aperçu de ma vision et il était amorphe. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, il réagit enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

Je n'en savais rien, que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

_Elle n'a pas encore pris sa décision, elle essaie de lutter, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. _

Je revoyais Bella lutter contre sa soif, contre ses instincts. Tout s'éclaircissait maintenant. _L'odeur était enivrante, la saveur du sang l'attirait plus que tout mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à cet humain et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir…_

_Je pus enfin distinguer les traits de l'homme dans la brume, c'était… Charlie. _

-J'y vais, je peux être là-bas avant qu'elle ne l'attaque !

Il avait lâché ces quelques mots dans un souffle tout en fonçant vers le nord d'un pas décidé.

_Dépêche-toi, elle n'y arrivera surement pas toute seule._

Il ne fallait pas que Bella fasse de mal à Charlie, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Les chances de l'empêcher d'attaquer son père étaient minces mais Edward était son plus grand espoir. Il se déplaçait vite et pouvait être sur place en une minute tout au plus. Bella devait résister à ses pulsions seulement quelques secondes, c'était encore jouable, il fallait que je reste positive. Je scrutai l'avenir sans relâche, à l'affût du moindre indice.

_Dans les bois près du rocher_

Comment avait-il pu me retrouver ici ? Mon père avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres et avait fini par me trouver au milieu des bois ! Il se tenait face à moi, l'air inquiet mais heureux. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, à part les cernes sous ses yeux qui dénotaient un gros manque de repos.

-Bella ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Il était sûrement intrigué par ma nouvelle apparence. Savait-il ce que j'étais devenue ? Son air abasourdi semblait dire que non. Il ne savait pas que j'étais devenue un monstre et il continuait à s'approcher sans savoir à quel point mon envie de boire son sang devenait plus forte que mes faibles efforts pour le garder en vie. J'étais en train de perdre le combat, mes pulsions taisaient les hurlements de mon esprit et prenait doucement l'avantage. J'aurais du m'enfuir, afin de respirer un peu d'air pur et trouver un refuge, du secours, il aurait ainsi eu la vie sauve. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais stupide, je savais pertinemment qu'en restant là je le mettais en danger, mon corps tout entier était prêt à se rassasier de son sang. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'avais déjà choisi de rester, fuir ne m'était plus acceptable, je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner de mon plein grès de cet arôme envoûtant. C'était un tel délice, on aurait dit qu'il avait été fait pour moi. Ma gorge, chauffée à blanc, protestait contre cette interminable attente, la douleur devenait insupportable. Qu'espérais-je encore ? Personne ne viendrait m'aider ! Je pensai à Edward, savait-il ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là.

Pourquoi lutter encore ? Je pouvais voir le sang circuler à travers la fine épaisseur de sa peau. Son inquiétude avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur, brisant mes dernières tentatives de retenue. Mon corps n'était plus qu'instinct animal, prédateur, plus aucune compassion ne l'habitait. Mon reste d'humanité était pieds et poings liés derrière la force brute du vampire nouveau-né. Une lueur assassine devait courir sur mes iris toujours légèrement teintées de rouge. Charlie était effrayé maintenant, ses prunelles imploraient des explications.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, que t'es-t-il arrivée ?

Quand je plantai mes dents dans sa chair à la base de son cou, je pus entrevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Le sang afflua dans ma bouche et il était encore meilleur que l'odeur. Son corps fragile tressauta dans mes bras mais je ne trouvai pas la force de m'en détacher, je m'y raccrochais au contraire avec frénésie, accueillant chaque gorgée comme une récompense. La douleur lancinante faiblit toutefois, ainsi que l'appel du sang et les conséquences de mes actes se frayèrent doucement un passage vers ma conscience. Je recouvris lentement mes esprits et l'horreur me saisis. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Charlie avait le teint gris, les yeux vitreux et son cœur ne battait plus. J'étais paniquée et le déposai délicatement au sol pour tenter une réanimation désespérée. Appuyant régulièrement sur son thorax, je sentis plusieurs côtes se briser, mais son cœur ne réagit pas. J'enchaînai avec un bouche à bouche hasardeux, ne sachant pas quelle quantité d'air lui était nécessaire maintenant que je ne respirais plus. Ses poumons se soulevèrent à chacune de mes insufflations mais son corps ne reprit aucune couleur. J'aurais pu continuer durant des heures mes tentatives pour relancer son cœur mais l'atroce vérité me frappa. Charlie était mort et c'était moi qui venais de mettre fin à ses jours.

Tout devint flou autour de moi, je fus prise de tremblements. Tombée à genoux, la tête au dessus de lui, je le saisis par sa veste et le secouai.

-Papa ! Papa ! Ne me laisse pas… Criai-je de toutes mes forces car il allait forcément m'entendre ou mon venin allait me le ramener.

Je t'en pris papa, continuai-je, je ne voulais pas faire ça, excuse moi ! J'hurlais maintenant, accablée. Mais lui ne réagissait toujours pas. Son corps restait sans vie. Je m'affalai alors tout contre lui et recroquevillai mes jambes, la tête sur son torse et murmurait sans discontinuer, je t'aime…

**N'hésitez pas à m'inonder de reviews, même si c'est pour râler parce que j'ai choisi de tuer un personnage.**

**Sachez tout de même que j'aime beaucoup Charlie mais décidément Bella n'a pas la vie aussi simple sous ma plume.**

**J'attends vos avis.**


	8. Incertitude

_Pov Alice :_

Alors là je ne comprenais plus rien ! Edward aurait du arriver sur place maintenant mais je ne le voyais plus. Il avait complètement disparu de ma tête et je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était un vrai mystère. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais donc partie à mon tour rejoindre Bella. Après la vision de Bella mordant Charlie que je venais juste d'avoir, je n'avais plus vraiment trop le choix. Rien qu'en y repensant, un frisson me parcouru de haut en bas.

Mais bon sang ! Où pouvait-il bien être passé celui-là ? C'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Je sentais leurs traces à plein nez !

Bella… ! Dans quel état allais-je la retrouver ? Ca n'allait pas être facile pour elle.

Ca y est j'atteignis enfin le lieu de ma vision. Je trouvai Bella recroquevillée contre son père, toute tremblante, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Charlie était bel et bien mort. Son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis trop longtemps déjà car le peu de sang qu'il lui restait était coagulé et même le venin de vampire n'aurait plus rien pu faire pour lui, on ne pourrait pas le transformer. A son thorax déformé, je compris que Bella avait du essayer de le réanimer sans succès.

Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit même pas.

-Bella ? Murmurai-je d'une voix que j'essayais d'être la plus douce possible.

-Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Ca me fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état. J'essayai de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle resserra son étreinte autour de son père. Je m'assis donc plutôt à côté d'elle et posai ma main sur son dos, la berçant doucement. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Comment pouvais-je l'aider ? Elle semblait vouloir rester prostrée et m'ignorer mais il en était hors de question. Ce qu'il lui arrivait était bien trop dur pour qu'elle le vive seule.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?...

Aucune réponse… Apparemment soit elle faisait la sourde oreille, soit elle était en état de choc. La deuxième solution semblait être la plus plausible.

-Très bien ! J'ai tout mon temps ! Je restai assise à ses côtés sans faire de bruit. Elle était littéralement terrassée par les événements qui s'étaient produits récemment.

Non seulement elle avait du quitter sa famille précocement et avait été transformée en vampire, mais en plus elle pensait que l'homme qu'elle aimait voulait la quitter et de surcroit, elle n'avait pu réprimer ses instincts de prédatrice et avait mis fin aux jours de son propre père. Il y avait évidemment de quoi être dévasté mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là à se morfondre trop longtemps.

-Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas du parler de ma vision à Rosalie, elle peut être tellement égoïste des fois ! Je m'en veux que tu aies entendu ce qu'elle disait à Edward. Tu ne te serais pas enfuie toute seule si j'avais su tenir ma langue. Tout ce qui embêtait Rosalie était de savoir qu'Edward allait s'éloigner quelques temps, elle déteste quand on doit se séparer et ces derniers temps ont été durs pour elle. Elle se fichait pas mal du reste. Ca ne l'intéressait pas de savoir qu'Edward se sentait coupable envers toi. Il s'en voulait de ressentir le besoin d'avoir plus d'attention de ta part, sachant parfaitement que tu été distraite par ta soif. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer ses ardeurs et il voulait prendre un peu de recul. Comme toujours il voulait bien faire, il voulait t'épargner des soucis mais il s'y prenait mal, tout comme moi !

…Bella ? Elle avait à peine frémit à mes révélations.

Emmett et Jasper se joignirent à nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Jasper ? Elle réagit à peine, elle reste prostrée là ! Je me jetai dans ses bras réconfortants.

-Shh ! Je retrouvai mon calme instantanément, grâce à lui ou à son don, je ne savais pas, mais l'effet avait été immédiat.

-Elle est en état de choc, elle est bouleversée, on devrait peut-être l'emmener ailleurs, déclara Jasper.

Emmett s'approcha de Bella. Il me jeta ensuite un regard surpris :

-C'est Charlie ! Balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je attristée. Oui, Bella venait de tuer son père, c'était difficile de l'affirmer, tellement atroce et triste, un malheureux concours de circonstances mais la triste vérité !

-Comment est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé ? Ajouta-t-il.

-J'en sais rien Emmett, c'est incompréhensible ! Nous le croyions tous à l'abri à Forks !

Il se tourna vers Bella, encore choqué mais apparemment décidé à agir.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais on ne va pas rester là indéfiniment alors lève-toi s'il te plait, on retourne à la villa, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il essayait de provoquer une réaction de sa part mais elle ne bougea pas, elle continuait à trembler, la tête toujours posée sur le torse de son père. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, la saisit par les bras et la releva sur ses genoux face à lui. Elle garda la tête baissée, quelques mèches de cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Elle semblait être ailleurs. Emmett me regarda en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Jasper. Tu veux que je la relaxe un peu ?

-Attend ! Dit Emmett, j'ai une idée. Je le vis lui envoyer subitement une claque en pleine figure.

-Non mais t'es fou ! C'est ça ta solution ? L'incendiai-je.

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'apprécie pas quand Jasper manipule ses émotions ! Au moins là c'était naturel !

Je lui fis les gros yeux mais je savais qu'il avait raison, elle ne voudrait certainement pas que Jasper apaise sa souffrance artificiellement.

Bella fixa Emmett hébétée. Ca l'avait au moins sortie de sa transe. Elle me regarda à mon tour, ses yeux étaient marqués par l'atrocité des événements, je pouvais lire tout son désespoir sur ses prunelles qui avaient virées au rouge éclatant. J'étais tout de même rassurée de la revoir parmi nous.

-Alice… qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, articula-t-elle maladroitement. Ses tremblements augmentèrent, elle était au bout du rouleau. Je la pris dans mes bras et tentai de lui transmettre toute mon affection. Je fis alors signe à Jasper de la soulager un peu.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi à ce moment là, c'était un horrible accident.

-Et c'est tout ? Un malheureux accident ? Je me sens tellement mal Alice ! J'ai… j'ai tué mon père, j'ai bu son sang et ça l'a tué ! J'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur l'épargner mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Je n'ai même pas eu la force de fuir !

-Je sais tout ça, ça va aller, calme toi ! J'étais vraiment pathétique ! Bella venait de mettre fin aux jours de son père et c'était tout ce que j'avais à lui dire ? Ca va aller ! Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras.

-Je me dégoute Alice, je ne mérite plus de vivre après ce que je viens de faire. Je suis devenu un monstre, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à en finir je ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

-Alors là tu rêves ma belle, on a besoin de toi ! Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. C'est un engagement pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Et puis ça anéantirait Edward si tu devais disparaître.

-Edward ! L'entendis-je marmonner.

-D'ailleurs il est où lui ? M'interrogea Emmett.

C'était vrai, je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'avais été dépassée par les événements. La vue de Bella, complètement ravagée par sa peine m'avait bouleversée et j'avais oublié les raisons de ma venue. Edward était parti rejoindre Bella mais avait disparu en chemin et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Bella me fixa le regarde vide.

-Il est déjà parti ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

-Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamai-je, il venait te retrouver pour t'aider mais quand j'ai voulu voir votre avenir je n'ai pas pu le localiser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne sais pas où il est.

-Il a disparu ? Marmonna-t-elle plus distinctement.

J'étais contente d'avoir enfin trouvé un sujet qui la sortait de ses pensées morbides, quoique je préférais ne pas trop y penser moi-même car cela ne m'était jamais arrivée. C'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Edward que je le perdais de vue et c'était très inquiétant.

Une douce brume envahit soudain mon esprit. Je recommençai à capter des images venant d'Edward. C'était des flashs très confus. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait et ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là où il était. Couché sur le sol, dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, il n'y voyait rien et ses bras étaient attachés le long de son corps par des chaînes, ainsi que ses pieds. Il était blessé, quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus à distance, en plein cœur. Il sentait déjà son venin qui s'activait afin de réparer la blessure. Les événements lui revenaient petit à petit en mémoire. Il était en train de courir pour rejoindre Bella quand il avait senti l'odeur d'un autre vampire, c'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était écroulé après avoir ressenti une douleur lancinante dans le thorax. Et maintenant il venait de se réveiller dans cette pièce. Ses pensées commençaient à bouillonner. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'odeur de l'autre vampire mais pourtant elle lui avait paru familière. Il eut une pensée pour Bella, comment cela s'était-il terminé pour elle et Charlie s'il n'avait pu parvenir à l'atteindre. Puis se demanda si j'avais eu moi-même le temps d'aller l'aider. Je le sentis se raidir subitement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avec lui. Ce vampire là, il ne le connaissait pas, il en était certain. Il décida après réflexion de ne pas bouger afin d'en apprendre un maximum sur ses adversaires. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Les images cessèrent et je me trouvai à nouveau dans les bois, près de Bella, Jasper et Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? S'enquit Jasper.

-J'ai pu voir Edward, répondis-je, à peine remise de ce que je venais de voir.

-Où est-il ? Me questionna Bella, inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, lui avouai-je. J'étais toujours perturbée par les images d'Edward, retenu prisonnier par des vampires. Que comptaient-ils faire de lui ? Jasper me serra dans ses bras et m'envoya des ondes relaxantes que j'acceptai volontiers.

J'étais dans sa tête, continuai-je, et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il était dans le noir, je n'en sais pas plus que lui. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un vampire s'en est pris à lui !

-Quoi ! Mais qui ? S'impatienta Bella.

-Désolée mais je n'ai pas vu grand-chose.

-Et comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

-Ca va, il va bien maintenant. Il était inconscient mais il va mieux ( je préférai occulter le fait qu'en réalité on lui avait tiré une balle en plein coeur, qu'il était mort durant le temps où je n'avais plus pu capter son avenir et qu'il n'en avait plus eu jusqu'à ce que son venin fasse effet et panse ses blessures).

A nouveau une brume…

_Pov Bella :_

-Alice ? Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Tu m'entends ? Cela faisait déjà presque une minute qu'elle était plongée dans une nouvelle vision. Ses yeux révulsés étaient perdus dans le vide et elle restait immobile, le visage crispé.

-Au moins quand Edward est là, il nous explique en même temps ce qu'elle voit, c'est plus efficace ! Râlait Emmett. Tu peux pas faire quelque chose Jasper ? Si tu veux moi je peux…

-Laisse la tranquille ! Le coupa celui-ci, agacé. Tu n'as qu'à attendre, comme nous !

-Pfff ! Si tu veux ! Soupira Emmett. Ca a été efficace pourtant avec Bella ! J'entendis Jasper grogner. Apparemment, Emmett m'avait fait quelque chose que Jasper ne voulait pas qu'il fasse à Alice mais je ne me rappelais pas quoi. Tout ce qui m'importait à présent était d'aller secourir Edward. Les visions d'Alice étaient donc capitales car elles étaient notre seule chance d'en apprendre plus. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur d'Edward depuis la villa mais elle s'arrêtait subitement cinq cent mètres plus loin, ils devaient l'avoir transporté en voiture.

Il fallait que je me concentre, que je remette à plus tard ce que j'avais décidé de faire. Je devais refouler mon chagrin, ma haine envers moi-même. Il était primordial que je m'occupe d'Edward, car s'il n'était pas parvenu à me rejoindre afin de m'aider, s'il n'avait pas pu nous protéger mon père et moi, c'était qu'il devait vraiment encourir un grave danger car le connaissant, il avait certainement du tout tenter afin d'éviter exactement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je devais apprendre qui lui voulait du mal et le ramener à sa famille, il fallait au moins que je fasse cela avant de disparaître. Alice refit enfin surface, son air habituellement guilleret était franchement mauvais, elle semblait avoir de nouvelles informations mais plutôt déplaisantes.

-Je l'ai vue, elle est avec lui, c'est elle qui a tout manigancé…, s'exclama-t-elle.

On la fixa tous les trois sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait, Jasper prit le visage d'Alice dans ses mains.

-Explique nous Alice, dis nous exactement ce que tu as vu. Sa voix était d'une extrême douceur, comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme dans cette situation ?

-J'ai vu Victoria.

-Victoria ? Victoria ! La compagne de James ? Soufflai-je . Elle acquiesça. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Mais soudain tout se mit en place dans ma tête, si elle était ici c'était certainement pour se venger ! Elle est là pour Edward n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogeai-je en espérant qu'il y ait une autre raison, que je faisais fausse route.

-Oui, me répondit-elle simplement. Nous aurions du nous méfier un peu plus d'elle, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi proche de James à l'époque. Tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas cessé de te mettre en danger !

-Tout ce qui m'importe est de savoir ce qu'elle compte faire.

Je la vis tourner le regard vers Jasper, cherchant un peu d'aide.

Dis moi ce que tu as vu, je dois savoir, il s'agit d'Edward ! Continuai-je.

-Tu devrais te calmer un peu Bella ! Me conseilla Jasper, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au fait que je m'emportais un peu.

-Je vais très bien, merci ! Râlai-je, je me contrôle ! C'était vrai, je n'avais pas eu autant le contrôle de mes émotions depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire. Ce que j'avais fait à Charlie m'avais certainement changée pour toujours, j'avais repris le contrôle de mon corps même si mon esprit était pour l'instant à vif. Je pense être en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est tout, continuai-je.

-D'accord ! Lâcha nerveusement Alice. Dans ce cas je dois te prévenir que j'ai vu Victoria tuer Edward, je n'ai pas pu apercevoir tous les détails, c'était très flou mais j'en ai saisi l'essentiel.

Je hochai machinalement la tête mais j'avais du mal à accepter ce que venait de dire Alice.

-Ca ne s'est pas encore passé mais c'est assez proche.

-Et est-ce que tu as des indices sur l'endroit où ils se trouvent ?

-J'y travaille, des images me paraissent familières mais je n'arrive pas encore à faire de liens, il faut que je me concentre.

Sur ce, elle ferma les yeux et parut se perdre dans sa réflexion.

-Comment procèderons nous si… quand elle aura localisé Edward et Victoria ? Lança Emmett à Jasper.

-Nous devons d'abord en apprendre un maximum, d'après Edward, ils sont au moins deux mais nous devons nous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas plus.

**J'espère que vous vous êtes bien accrochées ! merci pour vos reviews.**


	9. Décision

Alice était en train de sonder tout ce qui se rapprochait de Victoria, traquant le moindre indice, tentant de déchiffrer son avenir. Elle restait silencieuse, immobile face à Jasper qui attendait patiemment qu'elle donne signe de vie.

Une part de moi voulait qu'enfin Alice nous donne une piste qui nous mène à Edward pour qu'on puisse lui venir en aide. Le temps nous était compté car Victoria voudrait bientôt mettre sa vengeance en application. Edward était très doué pour se défendre, son don était très efficace, mais se battre à deux contre un ou peut-être même plus était quasiment perdu d'avance. Il fallait absolument qu'Alice décrypte quelque chose, qu'elle les localise.

Une autre part de moi n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter Charlie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressée par tout ce qui était religieux et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ressentais qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et commençai à creuser une tombe où l'ensevelir. Avec mes capacités, la tâche fut aisée.

Aussi loin que je pouvais remonter dans mes souvenirs, Charlie n'avait jamais évoqué avec moi ce qu'il souhaitait que l'on fasse de son corps après sa mort mais l'enterrer me semblait être ce qu'il convenait car il avait toujours était en communion avec la nature. Il pourrait reposer en paix ici même. Jasper et Emmett me regardèrent creuser le trou à même les mains et comprirent mon intention car ils se joignirent à moi quand je me penchai pour soulever son corps. Nous le portâmes tous les trois et le déposâmes délicatement dans la tombe. Je restai seule un bref instant à ses côtés afin de lui dire au revoir, je déposai un dernier baiser sur son front et remontai à la surface auprès de Jasper et d'Emmett. Alice était revenue parmi nous, elle s'était rapprochée de nous et était restée silencieuse. Je vis à son visage qu'elle avait des nouvelles d'Edward, mon ange, mais pour l'instant je devais d'abord faire mes adieux à mon père. J'espérais qu'il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas moi-même quand je l'avais attaqué, non pas que je voulais qu'il me pardonne, mais je souhaitais plutôt qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi comme du monstre que j'étais devenue mais comme de la fille que j'étais avant.

Alice se dirigea de son allure féerique vers un arbuste et cueillit de somptueuses fleurs blanches qu'elle éparpilla sur le corps de mon père, tel un dernier hommage. Elle murmura de sa voix cristalline :

- L'imprudence dont ma famille et moi-même avons fait preuve vous aura coûté bien trop cher à vous et à votre fille. Si vous me le permettez, je tâcherai de veiller sur elle pour vous comme si elle était ma propre sœur.

Ses paroles étaient très touchantes. Nos liens avaient toujours étaient très forts et elle était déjà comme une sœur pour moi mais elle n'avait pas à partager ma culpabilité, j'étais la seule responsable de ce que j'avais fait à mon père, la seule coupable de sa mort. Pourquoi promettait-elle une chose pareille à Charlie alors que je lui avais clairement exprimé mon désir de disparaître une fois qu'Edward serait en lieu sûr, sain et sauf.

Emmett vint à son tour poser une main sur mon épaule, son silence était troublant. Puis Jasper accompagna Alice qui saisit une poignée de terre. Elle me regarda en attendant un signe de ma part et je lui indiquai que oui, j'étais prête à enterrer Charlie. Elle se rapprocha alors de la tombe et dispersa la terre.

-Le vrai tombeau des morts c'est le cœur des vivants, l'entendis-je prononcer cérémonieusement.

Je m'avançai vers elle et me jetai dans ses bras, dire au revoir à mon père était trop dur. Mon cœur était noirci par le remord, comment pourrait-il accueillir l'amour d'un père maintenant ? C'était impossible ! Alice se trompait, je n'avais plus de cœur, il était mort avec mon père.

Nous restâmes enlacées jusqu'à ce que je me décide à prendre une poignée de terre à mon tour afin de la répandre sur son corps. Je me contentai de balbutier quelques excuses, Jasper et Emmett se chargèrent de l'ensevelir. Je refusai qu'Alice dépose une stèle car tout ce qu'elle aurait pu graver dessus m'aurait paru hypocrite et elle n'aurait pas accepté d'y inscrire « au père que j'ai trahi, abandonné et tué », ce qui pourtant aurait été le plus proche de la vérité ! Alors à quoi bon continuer toute cette mise en scène ? Il était temps de passer à l'action et d'effectuer la dernière chose qu'il m'importait de faire : sauver l'homme que j'aimais. Je pourrais toujours revenir ici une dernière fois plus tard.

-Qui as-tu vu ? Demandai-je à Alice afin de lui signifier mon envie de mettre un terme à l'enterrement.

Elle s'adressa à nous trois en même temps.

-Je pense savoir où ils se trouvent, répondit-elle calmement, un sourire angélique illumina son visage.

-Parfait ! M'exclamai-je.

-Enfin un peu d'action ! Lança Emmett en retrouvant son air guilleret.

-On va où alors ? Ajouta Jasper.

-Edward n'arrive pas à en apprendre plus de Victoria, elle est très douée pour cacher ses intensions et brouiller ses pensées. Par contre, le vampire qui est avec lui dans la pièce est jeune, il a environ le même âge que toi Bella. C'est le nouveau compagnon de Victoria, elle l'a transformé peu après la mort de James. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu deviner où les trouver.

Alice dirigea son regard vers Jasper.

-Tu te souviens de l'endroit où on allait chasser près de la petite chapelle blanche en bois ? Il y avait une vieille bâtisse abandonnée juste à côté…

-Ah ! Celle là ! Oui, je m'en souviens…

Emmett dévisagea Jasper et s'esclaffa.

-Vous alliez chasser là-bas ? Vraiment ? Ben voyons ! Et moi je joue tous les soirs aux petits chevaux avec Rosalie !

Alice et Jasper le fusillèrent du regard tandis que j'esquissai un sourire, Jasper était trop marrant tout gêné. Ils avaient du passer de bons moments là-bas vu leurs regards pétillants à cette évocation.

-Restons concentrés Emmett si tu veux bien ! Poursuivit Alice. J'ai pu voir le jeune vampire qui entrait dans la bâtisse, maintenant que Edward m'a montré ses pensées je peux capter des images de lui, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert où était retenu Edward, j'en suis quasiment sûre !

-Qu'attendons nous pour y aller dans ce cas ? Rétorquai-je. On savait enfin où se trouvait Edward et le temps était compté, nous ne savions pas quand Victoria se déciderait à attaquer Edward et je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il y a surement un troisième vampire avec Victoria. Edward a senti une odeur familière quand il venait te rejoindre Bella, ce n'était pas Victoria, il soupçonne Laurent de l'avoir rejoint, il n'était plus à Denali la dernière fois qu'on a parlé à Kate, Tanya et Irina.

-Cela ferait que nous serions à peine supérieur en nombre, réfléchissait Jasper, à 4 contre 3 mais Bella est aussi un nouveau-né…

-N'oublie pas que quand on aura libéré Edward on sera 5, continua Emmett et quand Rosalie apprendra ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, elle nous rejoindra certainement, déclara-t-il ravi.

-Ca va être du gâteau ! Renchérit Jasper, appelle la tout de suite, on y va !

-Stop ! Alice et moi criâmes nous de concert.

-Un peu de calme ! M'exclamai-je, n'y allons pas à la légère !

-Victoria est très douée et si Laurent est avec eux, il a beaucoup d'expérience, sans parler de la force du nouveau-né, ajouta Alice.

-Nous serons prudents Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Jasper.

Alice scruta ses yeux, vérifiant ses dires, puis, satisfaite, nous entraîna tous dans sa course. Emmett profita de ce moment pour appeler Rosalie, celle-ci se décida très rapidement à nous rejoindre, tout comme Alice, elle ne supportait pas que son compagnon soit en danger, même si Emmett lui avait assuré que le combat serait facile.

Alice ralentit soudainement puis elle s'arrêta. A son regard perdu dans le vague, elle devait surement avoir une vision. Nous attendîmes le plus calmement possible qu'elle nous la raconte. L'attente était horrible, Edward avait besoin de nous et nous perdions encore du temps. Alice se réveilla enfin et nous regarda, sa jolie petite mine féerique était défaite et anxieuse.

-Victoria vient de remarquer qu'Edward est conscient et… elle a compris qu'il communiquait avec moi par la pensée…

Les mots suivants eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres :

Ils se préparent à le tuer…

Elle ne bougeait plus. Tout comme moi, elle était paralysée par la peur.

-Remuez-vous les filles ! Entendis-je hurler Jasper. On n'est plus très loin, nous pouvons y être très rapidement.

Nous nous remîmes à courir à vive allure.

A l'approche de la bâtisse, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Edward n'était plus très loin. Dans quel état allais-je le retrouver ? Avaient-ils déjà mis en oeuvre leur projet d'exécution ? Serait-il trop tard quand nous arriverions ?

Je savais qu'ils pouvaient nous sentir maintenant. Il nous restait encore quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir. Je serais bientôt auprès d'Edward. Il ne devait les repousser plus que quelques secondes. J'espérais de tout mon être et de toute mon âme si c'était possible qu'ils ne lui fassent rien, je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi. Victoria avait-elle eut le temps de le tuer ? Il fallait encore le démembrer et le brûler, en aurait-elle eu le temps ? Non, c'était trop horrible, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait pris part à la mort de James uniquement pour tenter de me sauver, pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à lui et pas à moi ? Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine Jasper prodiguer quelques conseils une fois arrivée sur place. Je vis vaguement un vampire qui m'était familier attaquer Jasper et Alice, je reconnus les mèches brunes et la peau sombre ainsi que les yeux rouges de Laurent. Il avait bel et bien rejoint Victoria.

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la demeure et entendis Alice m'informer qu'Edward se trouvait au premier étage. Je montai les marches en quelques rapides enjambées, suivie de près par Emmett. Une fois sur le palier je fonçai comme une bombe vers Edward en me guidant à son odeur, ignorant totalement ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait quand je fus propulsée en arrière et atterris contre un mur. Un autre vampire m'y avait sans aucun doute expédié. En relevant la tête, je vis un jeune vampire dont le visage semblait encore doux et fin malgré la haine qui emplissait ses yeux rouges éclatants. Emmett vint se placer entre nous deux et ils se préparèrent à combattre.

-Continue Bella, je me charge de lui, me lança Emmett d'un air assuré.

J'acceptai de le laisser se battre avec ce vampire, Rosalie arriverait bientôt et pourrait l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci. Comment s'en sortaient Jasper et Alice ? Emmett allait-il réussir à détruire ce vampire sans être blessé ? En longeant le couloir qui menait à la pièce que je voulais à tout prix atteindre, je vis leur combat commencer. Ils se déplaçaient tout les deux très rapidement. Emmett était très fort et ses coups pourraient mettre KO son adversaire très rapidement mais celui-ci esquivait les coups avec finesse et semblait très rusé. Je me fis violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour et continuai à avancer. Un autre vampire vint vers moi, à la vue de ses boucles orangées je ne pouvais me tromper, c'était Victoria. Qu'avait-elle eu le temps de faire ? Pourquoi n'entendais-je pas Edward ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle bondit sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse, pris à mon tour mon élan et lui décochai mon meilleur revers mais elle fut à peine perturbée par l'impact qui l'avait pourtant envoyé valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Elle revint à la charge en un éclair et une salve de coups s'abattit sur moi. Je parvins à rester concentrée, je devais résister pour Edward. Je la repoussai d'un coup de pied et me redressai. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, nous nous toisâmes, attendant chacune la réaction de l'autre.

-Tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau ? Commença-t-elle, moqueuse. Je la fixai sans saisir de quoi elle parlait exactement.

-Oh ! Eddy ne vous a pas tenu au courant de ça ? Continua-t-elle.

J'entendis grogner dans la pièce à côté, c'était le plus beau des grognements, je me sentis enfin soulagée car cela voulait dire qu'Edward était encore vivant. Je voulais m'approcher de lui, le voir enfin, mais Victoria me barrait le passage. Je repensai à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici et je compte bien délivrer Edward !

Mais bon sang de quoi parlait-elle ? Il fallait que je me calme si je voulais atteindre mon but, voir encore une dernière fois Edward, le mettre en sûreté.

-Il faut dire qu'après la mort de James j'ai longtemps cherché à me venger. Victoria avait pris un air satisfait.

-Et tu n'y seras même pas parvenue ! Rétorquai-je. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ? Laurent doit avoir rejoint James à l'heure qu'il est, continuai-je, et le jeune vampire ne va pas tarder à leur tenir compagnie, tout comme toi !

Sur ce, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu es très drôle Bella.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ? Avais-je manqué quelque chose ?

-Je me fiche pas mal de Laurent et Riley, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de te voir souffrir Bella ! D'ailleurs je trouve que tu as mauvaise mine, tes retrouvailles avec ton père ne se sont-elles pas bien passées ?

C'est avec terreur que je compris enfin pourquoi elle arborait cette mine réjouie depuis le début.

-Comment … ? Réussis-je à balbutier.

-Voyons Bella, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Tu n'avais pas encore compris que c'était moi qui l'avais envoyé tout droit vers toi ? Ton père te cherchait désespérément. J'avais prévu de me contenter de tuer Edward pour venger James mais là c'était tellement facile avec ton père. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais retrouvé ta trace en Alaska il s'est précipité dans le premier avion. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à attendre que tu t'isoles un peu et je lui ai indiqué où tu te trouvais, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Je n'en revenais pas, Victoria était derrière tout ça ! C'était elle qui avait envoyé Charlie sur mes traces. Une fois remise du choc de la nouvelle, la colère m'envahit.

-Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à lui ? Il n'avait rien à voir là dedans ! Crachai-je. Elle avait délibérément mit en danger la personne que je souhaitais à tout prix protéger. Je n'arrivai pas à me ressaisir, il fallait qu'elle paie à son tour pour ses actes. Je me jetai alors sur elle, ne désirant plus qu'une seule chose, lui ôter le petit air sadique qu'elle affichait.

Quand j'agrippai sa gorge de mes mains, je vis enfin une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, j'étais aux anges ! Elle était enfin à ma merci et ne pourrait plus faire de mal à mes proches.

Son inquiétude se transforma en terreur quand j'approchai ma mâchoire de son cou. Alors que j'allais enfin planter mes dents dans sa chair, je sentis deux petites mains qui me tiraient en arrière.

-Bella, tu n'as pas à faire ça, Edward a besoin de toi, laisse nous nous charger d'elle.

Mon premier instinct aurait été de déchiqueter Victoria jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un amas jonchant le sol mais après un gros effort et une bonne dose de self control, je parvins à me raisonner et me rappelai que j'avais déjà eu ma part d'horreur pour la journée. Edward m'attendait, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Je me dirigeai vers lui tandis que j'entendais Victoria hurler dans mon dos.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! C'est toi le monstre ! Qu'en pensera monsieur vertu ? Tu as tué ton père de tes propres mains !

Après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour arriver ici, j'entrai presque à reculons dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Maintenant que j'étais sûre qu'il était hors de danger, je ne savais plus comment j'allais pouvoir affronter son regard.

La pièce était sombre et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son sang. Il était attaché à un mur, les pieds et poings liés par de lourdes chaînes. Son corps était recouvert de plaies et d'ecchymoses et il avait certainement un bras cassé mais il semblait tenir bon. Je n'osai pas avancer plus et laissai Alice, qui me rejoignit à ce moment là, se précipiter vers lui afin de le détacher.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider, rassurée qu'il soit hors de danger et excédée par ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. J'étais également effondrée de devoir le laisser sans lui dire au revoir, mais je ne me sentais pas la force de croiser son regard pour y lire la déception.

Quand je fis demi tour je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom mais il n'insista pas et c'est ainsi que je m'en allai me recueillir une dernière fois auprès de mon père et trouver une façon de mettre mon plan en exécution, demain je ne serai plus.

**Je vous rappelle que ma fic passera en rated M au prochain chapitre (passage lemon, langage sensuel explicite), merci pour les reviews.**


	10. Espoir

Pov Edward :

J'avais d'abord espéré les ralentir, devancer leurs pensées, mais j'étais seul contre trois et j'étais attaché. Il fallait pourtant que je lutte pour survivre, pour ma famille, pour Bella. Mes faibles tentatives de défense étaient dérisoires, je n'avais pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement, je les voyais qui s'approchaient et m'encerclaient. Riley donna le premier coup qui m'atteint à l'abdomen, je me pliai en deux de douleur et m'affalai sur le sol. Quand il revint à la charge, je parvins à envoyer mes pieds et le projeter en arrière mais Victoria et Laurent avaient déjà pris le relais et attendaient une brèche dans ma vigilance.

Heureusement je sentis enfin l'odeur de mes proches, ils n'étaient plus loin. Bella arrivait, je reconnaissais son doux parfum fruité. Victoria réagit également à leur approche, elle grogna et fit signe à Laurent de partir à leur rencontre. Elle me dévisagea ensuite et se jeta sur moi, tout comme Riley. Je me débattis mais ne parvins pas à me dégager, la tristesse d'Alice envahit ma tête, je ressentais le choc de la perte de Charlie, sa peine pour Bella. Victoria profita de ma confusion pour me mordre tandis que Riley me bloquait au sol. Le venin me brûlait et Riley parvint à me briser un bras, j'entendis le craquement sourd de mes os. Riley quitta à son tour la pièce mais je ne réussis pas à refaire surface. Victoria m'observait et je pus lire la folie dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ses pensées. Elle saisit une arme tranchante qu'elle m'enfonça à plusieurs endroits dans le torse avant de la relâcher et de planter à nouveau ses dents dans ma chair afin d'y déverser son venin.

-Sois sage, je reviens bientôt.

Me dit-elle avant de m'attacher au mur et de sortir elle aussi. Je restai seul, à moitié assommé, à l'affût de ce qu'il se passait juste à côté. Victoria s'en prenait à Bella, je pouvais entendre ses pensées malsaines, elle se réjouissait de la souffrance de Bella, je tentai alors de me libérer en tirant sur mes liens mais c'était sans succès. Alice et Jasper démembraient Laurent et Emmett prenait l'ascendant sur Riley.

Tandis qu'Alice donnait un dernier coup de main à Jasper, je pus lire en elle, Bella lui avait confié plus tôt qu'elle ne se voyait plus vivre après avoir tué son père. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de colère, bien sûr j'étais triste de savoir que le chef Swan était mort et désolé que ce soit des mains de Bella, mais le fait d'entendre que se tuer à son tour lui était venu à l'esprit m'horripilait. J'avais envie de la secouer, de la réveiller, de lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle était tout pour moi. Je pouvais sentir de la tristesse dans sa voix, tout son désarroi. Et Victoria qui s'amusait à la culpabiliser. Sa tristesse se transformait petit à petit en rage mais Alice parvint à la calmer. Je vis à travers ses pensées le regard de Bella, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot sur son expression.

Je sentis son odeur, elle était toute proche mais s'était arrêtée, elle hésitait à avancer encore. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais son corps transpirait la honte, je savais que j'étais en train de la perdre, je l'appelai mais elle s'en alla tandis qu'Alice et Emmett arrivaient pour me détacher.

-Tu veux qu'on la rattrape ? Me demande Emmett.

-Non, je vais y aller moi-même. Ma colère ressurgit, je savais que je n'avais pas toujours été honnête avec Bella, mais de là à vouloir se tuer sans m'en parler, ça me mettait hors de moi.

-Elle est vraiment bouleversée ! Dit lui bien qu'on veut qu'elle revienne auprès de nous,

_Faut pas qu'elle fasse de bêtises, on tient à elle._

-Moi aussi je tiens à elle ! M'emportai-je. Je lui dirai que tu l'attends de pied ferme, ajoutai-je en me ressaisissant toutefois. Ne restez pas loin, au cas où.

-J'arrive trop tard ? Rosalie venait de nous rejoindre.

-Tout s'est bien passé bébé, entendis-je Emmett la rassurer tandis que je partais à la poursuite de Bella. Mon bras guérissait doucement et la brûlure du venin s'évanouissait, mon corps se remettait lentement des mauvais traitements de Victoria et ses acolytes.

Une petite part de moi avait des remords, je m'en voulais encore une fois de ne pas avoir pu aider Bella, je me sentais même minable car elle ne se remettrait jamais de ce qu'elle avait fait à son père, d'avoir pu voir à quel point la part de monstre en elle était grande devait la ronger de l'intérieur mais sa réaction m'excédait au plus haut point, rien que d'y penser, je devais me retenir de tout casser autour de moi. C'était la première fois que je réagissais comme ça avec Bella, il fallait que je me calme mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était plus fort que moi.

Je la vis enfin.

-Bella, attend moi ! Le ton de ma voix était peut-être un peu trop agressif mais elle s'arrêta quand même.

-Où vas-tu ? Continuai-je en essayant d'adoucir ma voix, mon visage restait crispé. Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux.

-Laisse moi Edward, va-t-en ! Assena-t-elle en fixant enfin mes yeux, ses prunelles avaient repris une teinte rouge. Je pouvais y lire tout le désarroi que j'avais ressenti plus tôt. J'aurais du faire preuve de plus de compréhension mais j'étais toujours furieux contre elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te tuer ? Soufflai-je. Tu crois vraiment que ça arrangera le problème ?

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi dur avec elle mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je la vis serrer les poings.

-Oui, je le pense ! Lâcha-t-elle à son tour excédée. J'ai tué mon père Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je continue tranquillement à me pavaner dans les rues pendant que son corps se décompose sous terre ?

Nous marchions sur une corde raide, je risquais de la perdre à tout moment, elle était si vulnérable, si affaiblie malgré sa colère, je ne savais pas comment l'aider à s'en sortir.

-J'appelle plutôt ça baisser les bras Bella, tu choisis la facilité, tu es égoïste, vivre demande du courage, tu dois te battre ! Je sais à quel point retirer la vie à quelqu'un est horrible ! Je la vis détourner son regard mais je m'approchai d'elle afin de capter son attention. On se sent sale, on voudrait ne jamais avoir existé mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, tu dois être forte parce que tu n'es plus seule, je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre.

Elle desserra doucement ses poings mais resta figée, derrière son masque de rage et de culpabilité, je pouvais toujours apercevoir son regard vide et cela m'horrifiait !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

-Je ne peux pas Edward…je ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

Elle était au bord du gouffre, mais pour la première fois depuis maintenant plusieurs longues heures, j'entrevis une légère flamme scintiller dans ses yeux, un soupçon d'espoir, de lutte. Elle revenait doucement vers moi, je sentais toutes ses certitudes voler en éclats, elle m'avait écouté et n'était finalement pas restait indifférente, elle était déstabilisée et je décidai alors de continuer.

-Bella, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi, je t'aiderai à accepter ton passé, à vivre avec, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as une famille qui t'attend. Je m'approchai encore légèrement, il n'y avait plus qu'un dernier mètre entre nous.

-Je me sens si mal Edward, je me dégoute ! Tu devrais me détester pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre, je me fais horreur.

Sa voix tremblait, comme tout son corps. Elle allait bientôt rendre les armes, je franchis alors le dernier mètre qui nous séparait et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. Elle fit une tentative pour se dégager mais je resserrai mon étreinte et elle n'insista pas, elle posa finalement sa tête sur mon torse.

-Je me sens perdu Edward, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et la caressai doucement afin de la calmer.

-Je suis là Bella, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, je suis là pour toi.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme, que ses tremblements cessent. Je continuais à passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure, effleurant au passage son visage ayant retrouvé des traits paisibles. De l'autre main je la maintenais fermement contre moi, soulagé de pouvoir encore respirer son odeur envoûtante.

POV Bella :

Je m'éloignai d'Edward le plus rapidement possible, plongeant dans les bois à vive allure. J'avais réussi à prendre sur moi et à m'en aller une fois que je m'étais assurée qu'il s'en sortirait, sa famille devait s'occuper de lui en ce moment. Le plus dur serait de le laisser derrière moi, ainsi qu'Alice et tous les autres Cullen. J'avais appris à les connaître mais je n'avais plus ma place dans cette famille maintenant et de toute façon, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

J'aurais pu me raccrocher à Edward, mon ange, l'homme de ma vie, j'aurais pu me battre pour lui, affronter mes démons, mais ça m'aurait demandé trop d'efforts, je me sentais lessivée et la certitude qu'il me rejetterait après avoir vu le monstre que j'étais devenue commençait à me gagner. Edward ne pourrait plus aimer la personne que j'étais devenue et de toute façon, je me détestais déjà assez pour deux. Même si j'avais pu me raccrocher à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, la haine et le dégoût que je ressentais envers moi-même étaient bien plus forts encore. L'implication de Victoria dans les événements n'avait rien changé, je n'étais pas parvenu à m'empêcher de boire le sang de mon père et il en été mort, tout ça été de ma faute.

Je mis alors les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward de côté afin de me focaliser uniquement sur mon but, mes derniers espoirs s'estompèrent lentement et je pus me concentrer sur ma tâche. J'avançai alors, tel un pantin, abandonnant l'avenir auquel j'avais rêvé, le bonheur que nous aurions pu partager, tout ceci n'était réservé qu'à ceux qui se raccrochaient à la vie, moi je souhaitais mourir. Dès que j'aurai mis la main sur ce qu'il me fallait, je pourrai me laisser brûler vive. Cette idée me laissait indifférente, de toute façon je ne méritais pas mieux.

Une voix me sortit de mes pensées, c'était lui. Ils avaient du le mettre au courant de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Bella, attend-moi ! Sa voix était ferme, glacée. Où vas-tu ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton, je pouvais voir de la colère dans ses yeux. Je posai mon regard sur lui et vis son corps tout en retenu. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter, c'était trop tard, j'avais une tâche à accomplir et il devait rester en dehors de ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en mêle, je voulais qu'il reste loin de moi.

-Laisse moi Edward, va-t-en ! Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Je n'avais plus rien à lui offrir, j'étais dévorée par la honte et la culpabilité et il ne pourrait rien changer à cela.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Se mit-il à crier. Je sursautai, c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi sur ce ton. Te tuer ? Poursuivit-il. Tu crois vraiment que ça va arranger le problème ?

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait fait tout ce chemin juste pour déverser sa bile sur moi ? J'étais à bout de nerf et je ne savais pas encore si j'allais m'enfuir ou plutôt le taper. Est-ce que je pensais vraiment que me tuer allait arranger le problème ? En effet, c'était certain que ça allait au moins le simplifier ! Je me décidai à lui répondre sur le même ton tranchant, il me laisserait peut-être enfin seule.

-Oui, je le pense. Répondis-je sèchement. J'ai tué mon père Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je continue à me pavaner tranquillement dans les rues pendant que son corps se décompose sous terre ?

Il resta immobile un instant, hésitant.

-J'appelle plutôt ça baisser les bras Bella, tu choisis la facilité, tu es égoïste, vivre demande du courage, tu dois te battre !

Sa rage était toujours palpable et j'en frissonnai, il martelait chaque mot avec tant de hargne. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que je me batte ? Je n'étais pas assez courageuse et mourir était effectivement plus simple.

-Je sais à quel point retirer la vie à quelqu'un est horrible, poursuivit-il en radoucissant sa voix. On se sent sale, on voudrait ne jamais avoir existé…

Non, il ne savait pas à quel point je me sentais mal, ma culpabilité m'étouffait. C'était trop dur à supporter. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Lorsque je détournai la tête afin d'échapper à son regard plein de compassion, il fit un mouvement vers moi et je le fixai à nouveau, tâchant de rester sur mes gardes, même si je sentais que toutes mes certitudes commençaient à s'effriter. Je me raccrochais tout doucement à ses paroles.

-Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, reprit-il, tu dois être forte parce que tu n'es plus seule, je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre.

Pourquoi me racontait-il tout ça ? J'étais parvenue à prendre une décision, je savais ce que je faisais, même si le choix était difficile !

-Je ne peux pas Edward…je ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

Il était en train de m'embrouiller, je pouvais voir son visage que j'aimais tant, ses bras protecteurs qui m'avaient si souvent réconfortés, ses lèvres que j'adorais goûter et son odeur dont j'avais du mal à me séparer. Je commençais à comprendre que le quitter serait déchirant. Savoir que je ne le reverrai plus, que je ne pourrai plus le serrer dans mes bras, était une vrai torture. Je m'étais pourtant préparée à mourir, j'avais fait mon choix et si j'y renonçais maintenant, je serais lâche à nouveau. Je ne savais même pas de toute façon si j'allais avoir la force de continuer à vivre.

-Bella, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi, je t'aiderai à accepter ton passé, à vivre avec, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as une famille qui t'attend.

Voulait-il vraiment encore de moi ? Etait-il possible qu'il m'aime encore malgré ce que j'avais fait ? Je me sentais perdue ! Pouvais-je avoir droit à une autre chance ? Arriverais-je à continuer à vivre sans Charlie, avec le poids de sa mort sur ma conscience ?

-Je me sens si mal Edward, je me dégoute ! Lâchai-je en tremblant comme une feuille. Tu devrais me détester pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre, je me fais horreur.

Contre toute attente, Edward s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je tentai de me dégager, je ne pouvais pas avoir droit à ce doux réconfort, c'était impossible.

Pourtant il ne me relâcha pas et resserra au contraire son étreinte. Il ne me détestait pas, je sentais tout l'amour se dégager de lui.

-Je me sens perdue Edward, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Tout se mêlait dans ma tête, mon acte incontrôlé, les Cullen, Alice, Edward, mon amour, notre avenir, mon désir de mourir, mon envie de lutter et continuer à vivre, le bonheur auquel j'aurai peut-être droit un jour, ma culpabilité…

Je respirai profondément l'odeur réconfortante d'Edward et tâchai de me concentrer sur l'apaisement que me procurait les douces caresses de sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis là Bella, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, je suis là pour toi.

Il avait finalement toujours su comment s'y prendre pour m'aider. Dans ses bras, je parvins à retrouver mon calme et laisser libre court à ma peine, consolée par le bercement de mon ange. Laisser partir Charlie et continuer à vivre allait être dur mais je retrouvais Edward et il allait m'apporter l'énergie nécessaire.

-Rentrons maintenant si tu veux bien, me murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules après que j'ai acquiescé et nous nous mîmes en route vers la villa. La journée avait été longue, pleine de bouleversements, mais je rentrais avec Edward. Alice avait du voir en vision mon retour et demander aux autres de nous laisser un peu d'intimité car quand nous arrivâmes, la villa était vide.

-Alice a pensé que tu préfèrerais que l'on se retrouve que tout les deux ce soir, ce sera plus calme, mais elle tient absolument à te voir demain.

Je hochai la tête, ça me laissait un peu de temps, ça nous laissait un peu de temps à tout les deux.

-Viens avec moi, il faut que tu te débarrasses de tout ce sang.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes habits, ils étaient effectivement pleins de sang, celui de Charlie, celui de Victoria et celui d'Edward. Je le suivis dans la salle de bain où il prit une éponge et commença à nettoyer avec des gestes doux et tendres mon visage tâché de sang.

Son corps à lui arborait de nouvelles cicatrices, des empreintes de morsures laissées certainement par Victoria. Je passai délicatement mes doigts sur les marques de son cou comme pour me réapproprier son corps.

Sa chemise été abîmée alors je l'ouvris et découvris d'autres empreintes sur son torse. Les plaies étaient déjà cicatrisées mais il restait de légères traces. Je lui retirai sa chemise et posai mes mains sur son torse. Sa peau avait gardé la même texture, je sentais à peine les marques. Le contact chaud doux et ferme de sa peau m'avait tellement manqué, après tout ces mois où j'avais vainement tenté de maîtriser mes pulsions, je me sentais enfin libérée, maîtresse de mes émotions et quand je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts, je compris que pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu être ailleurs à ce moment précis.

Il y avait de cela seulement quelques minutes, je souhaitais tout abandonner, disparaître, j'étais persuadée de ne plus avoir droit à un avenir mais maintenant je réalisais à quel point le lien qui nous unissait Edward et moi était fort. Il avait réussi à me convaincre de rester, son amour pour moi était si fort qu'il avait réussi à me redonner espoir, à me redonner une estime de moi. Le chemin serait long avant que je puisse accepter mon acte mais Edward serait là pour moi.

-J'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui, me dit-il doucement, tu dois me promettre de ne plus tenter une chose pareille à l'avenir, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Bella.

-Excuse-moi, lui répondis-je, surprise par la sincérité de son ton et la douceur dans ses yeux, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir.

-Et comment voulais tu que ta mort ne m'affecte pas ?

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-A quoi pensais-tu alors ?

-Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête après avoir tué mon père, c'était de cesser de vivre,

-Bella, regarde moi… me dit-il affectueusement. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Tu es un jeune vampire, poursuivit-il et tu as fait tout ce qui était possible pour tenter d'éviter ce qui s'est passé…

Je fronçai les sourcils, si j'avais fait tout ce qui était possible, Charlie ne serait pas mort ce soir.

-Mais tu n'étais pas encore assez mature, continua-t-il, et c'est pour cette raison que Victoria a envoyé ton père à ta rencontre, elle savait parfaitement que tu n'aurais aucun contrôle, elle voulait se venger de ce qui s'était passé avec James, elle voulait te détruire afin de m'atteindre mais tu ne dois pas entrer dans son jeu, ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas ta faute et rien n'aurait pu y changer, Victoria avait envoyé Riley vous surveiller et même si tu étais parvenue à laisser Charlie sain et sauf et si tu avais pu t'enfuir, il se serait chargé de le tuer lui-même. Victoria avait tout prévu.

-Je lui ai tout de même facilité la tâche.

-Et ça c'est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du te laisser partir seule en te laissant croire que je t'abandonnais, j'aurais du tout t'expliquer mais tu t'es sauvée avant que je n'en ai eu le temps.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Alice m'en a parlé, il me semble, quand elle est venue me rejoindre dans les bois. Quelle explication m'aurais-tu donné ?

-Je savais parfaitement que ton apprentissage ne serait pas de courte durée et que tu avais besoin de t'entraîner à gérer tes pulsions et je voulais faire tout mon possible afin de t'aider mais je sentais au fil des jours que j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Tout ce que je souhaitais était pouvoir enfin passer du temps rien qu'avec toi, comme avant. Tu me manquais tellement, je m'en voulais d'être aussi égoïste, tu faisais ton maximum pour apprendre à contrôler tes instincts afin d'appartenir à mon monde mais moi je ne désirais que pouvoir enfin te sentir tout contre moi, te savoir rien qu'à moi. J'étais tellement frustré de ne pas réussir à patienter quelques mois, je savais bien par tes petites attentions que tu m'aimais toujours et que tu t'inquiétais pour moi mais je n'arrivais plus à mettre de côté les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu m'éloigner un peu. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus bien au contraire, c'était parce que je t'aimais trop et je ne supportais plus ce manque affectif.

Edward m'avait toujours aimé, il n'avait pas souhaité partir parce qu'il s'était lassé de moi, il n'avait jamais douté de ses sentiments. Ces mots pansèrent la plaie qui s'était ouverte en début d'après-midi lorsque j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Rosalie. Je lui avais manqué tout autant qu'il m'avait manqué. J'avais vécu des choses vraiment dures aujourd'hui et le fait d'avoir tué mon père m'étais toujours aussi horrible mais cela avait dépassé toutes les sensations que jamais j'aurais pu imaginer et maintenant je sentais que je pouvais maîtriser mes pulsions, j'étais redevenu maître des mes émotions et je n'étais plus guidée uniquement par mes instincts primaires. La façon d'y parvenir était affreuse mais j'étais libre et je parvenais à repousser sans difficulté ma part de monstre dans les profondeurs de mon âme.

Tout ce qui m'intéressait maintenant, dans cette salle de bain, c'était de sentir le contact d'Edward, le serrer dans mes bras et combler son manque affectif,

-Tu n'auras plus à attendre et ça ne sera pas nécessaire de fuir, moi aussi je te veux rien que pour moi, ce soir, demain et pour l'éternité.

Je décelai dans son regard un moment de surprise, puis une hésitation, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de ma part.

Il ne bougea pas. Je m'avançai alors doucement vers lui, nos corps se frôlaient. Je me hissai vers ses lèvres et l'embrassai. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas savouré pleinement un si délicieux baiser ? Rien que le toucher de ses lèvres me fit ressentir des sensations folles. Quand je tentai de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres il réagit enfin.

-Bella, tu…

Les grandes conversations étaient terminées, je le coupai dans son élan.

-J'ai envie de la même chose que toi Edward, j'arrive enfin à dominer mes instincts, il n'y a que le besoin de toi qui est plus fort que tout.

Ses yeux virèrent à l'or éclatant.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce dont tu as envie ?

-Certaine !

Je capturai à nouveau ses lèvres, cherchant à entrer en contact avec sa langue.

Il se recula et me contempla puis afficha un large sourire, je sentais à la tension qu'il y avait entre nous qu'il n'allait pas tarder à céder.

-J'ai refoulé mes sentiments tellement longtemps Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Je suis à nouveau là maintenant.

Et cette fois, quand je m'approchai de son visage, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et les plaqua contre les miennes. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille et il me pressa contre lui. Comment avais-je pu rester insensible à son corps ? Ses yeux emplis de désir m'envoyèrent une onde électrique qui me fit frémir de part en part.

-Dis- moi de m'arrêter et je le ferai, me susurra-t-il.

-S'il te plait, balbutiai-je, ne t'arrêtes pas !

Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Ma respiration se précipita lorsqu'il se mit à déboutonner lentement ma chemise, attendant de voir si je changeais d'avis. Je n'en fis rien ! Il laissa alors ma chemise glisser le long de mes bras et passa ses doigts dans mon dos afin de l'aider à tomber au sol quand elle se coinça au niveau de mes poignets. Puis il remonta ensuite ses mains vers ma poitrine en continuant à me caresser du bout des doigts et dégrafa mon soutien gorge avec minutie. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou, sa respiration était saccadée.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et me collai à lui puis bloquai mes hanches contre son corps. Je pus sentir son érection sous ses habits. Il gémit dans mon épaule et ses mains vinrent maintenir mes fesses afin de prolonger le frottement. Je m'arquai contre lui et ramenai son visage vers le mien afin d'échanger un baiser plus poussé. J'avais besoin de son contact et je sentais le même enthousiasme de sa part. Il écrasa plusieurs fois ses lèvres sur les miennes avec empressement puis me murmura doucement à l'oreille,

-Je pourrais rester des heures à embrasser tes lèvres, goûter ton odeur… mais j'ai envie de découvrir le reste de ton corps.

Je saisis alors ses mains et les fit glisser jusqu'à l'ouverture de mon pantalon. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment vu nus. Nous partagions ce moment intime pour la première fois et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Cette étreinte me semblait si naturelle, son corps allait apaiser le mien qui tremblait déjà sous ses douces caresses alors qu'il descendait lentement mon pantalon en baladant ses mains le long de mes jambes, posant des milliers de baisers durant tout le processus. Il se mit à genoux afin de m'aider à me dégager puis s'attaqua à ma petite culotte qu'il fit glisser à son tour.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, marmonna-t-il. Son souffle se fit erratique et sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai envie de faire l'amour à chaque parcelle de ton corps, poursuivit-il, m'électrifiant au passage.

Je lui répondis avec une audace dont je ne me savais pas capable.

-D'abord, c'est à moi de jouer ! Dis-je d'un ton plein de malice.

Je l'aidai à se relever afin de le débarrasser à son tour de ses derniers vêtements. Son jean alla rejoindre rapidement les autres habits au sol. Je pris ensuite tout mon temps pour dérouler délicatement son boxer, dévoilant son anatomie pour la première fois. Quand je mordis ma lèvre inférieure par inadvertance, il m'envoya un regard enflammé. Je décidai alors de le laisser reprendre où il en était.

Mon corps le réclamait ardemment et j'imaginais déjà la façon dont il allait faire ce qu'il venait juste de me dire. Je souhaitais sentir ses mains sur mon corps, je voulais le sentir en moi. Mon regard devait être bien plus qu'une invitation, j'aurais pu en rougir mais heureusement il ne put rien voir. Comprenait-il dans quel état j'étais ?

Au lieu de répondre fougueusement, il saisit délicatement ma poitrine dans ses mains et entreprit d'embrasser mes seins. Il les mordillait et les caressait tandis que je soupirais de satisfaction.

-Je veux satisfaire tes désirs ce soir Bella, je ne vais rien brusquer.

Il prenait tout son temps afin de faire monter doucement notre plaisir. J'avais prit l'habitude depuis que j'étais vampire à la température glaciale de nos corps, mais j'avais l'impression de m'embraser sous ses caresses.

Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps sous peine de me consumer. Je capturai ses lèvres que j'embrassai avec passion et descendis une main le long de son torse puis empoignai son membre dur et commençai de petits va et vient. Il grogna et m'embrassa de plus bel.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, très bien, ça me va aussi!

S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de me saisir par la taille, de me faire reculer doucement et de me plaquer contre un mur de la salle de bain. Il cala ensuite son torse contre ma poitrine, empêchant tout mouvement de ma part, puis leva sa main vers mon visage et effleura mes lèvres. J'eus à peine le temps de lécher son doigt qu'il laissa glisser sa main le long de mon cou en direction de mes seins. Mes tétons se durcirent instantanément sous la pression de ses doigts experts. Il descendit encore en dessinant des arabesques sur mon ventre puis s'arrêta sur mon nombril. Ses caresses étaient une douce torture. Il faisait mine de ne pas se soucier de la tension qui crispait nos corps et n'allait jamais là où j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, préférant jouer avec moi.

-Edward, s'il te plait ! Suppliai-je, le souffle court.

Sa main glissa finalement plus bas et atteignit mon clitoris, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Je me cambrai contre lui et ma tête alla cogner le mur. J'en voulais toujours plus et ne parvenais pas à me rassasier de ses caresses. Je me déhanchai contre lui et sentis son sexe se durcir encore. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva, tandis que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants, puis il me pénétra enfin, tout doucement. J'étouffai son gémissement dans un baiser alors qu'il commençait de lents va et vient. Nos corps réclamaient bien plus mais il maintenait cette douce cadence qui faisait naître des sensations inouïes dans le creux de mes reins. Ma peau était comme chargée d'électricité et quand je joignis mes mouvements aux siens, je le sentis frémir contre moi. Il posa son front contre le creux de mon cou et se laissa enfin envahir par ses sensations puis il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements. Je resserrais alors notre étreinte, plantant mes doigts dans ses omoplates en demande de toujours plus de contact. Nos gémissements se mêlèrent dans la pièce. Mes parois se resserrèrent enfin autour de lui, faisant déferler dans tout mon corps une intense vague de plaisir. Exalté par ma réaction, il se joignit à moi et relâcha la pression qu'il avait maintenu tout ce temps afin de nous faire partager ce long et délicieux moment.

Pas tout à fait remise de mes émotions et les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles, je contemplais la façon dont son corps se détendait petit à petit. Nos respirations retrouvèrent un rythme plus régulier mais notre étreinte ne se desserra pas. La nuit était loin d'être finie…

**J'attendrai un peu avant de poster la suite pour les nouveaux lecteurs.**

**J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos coms (oui oui je trouve qu'il y a une nette différence entre le nombre de personnes qui me lisent et le nombre de reviews que j'ai, lol)**

**Merci à Lovelly, Audrey 1986 et Caroline pour vos reviews.**


	11. Continuation

Quelques temps plus tard.

-Bella, mon amour, nous ne pouvons pas faire tout ça, tu sais bien qu'il faut rester prudent. Nous devons mener une vie d'humains.

-Oui, je sais, répondis-je un peu déçue. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester à l'appart la semaine pendant les cours et rentrer à la villa le week-end ? Je veux passer mes journées à étudier, mes nuits avec toi et le week-end, je veux être avec notre famille.

J'avais passé mon bac haut la main en candidate libre et nous nous étions inscrits à l'université de Fairbanks afin de suivre des études de littérature.

-Tu sais bien qu'Alice et Jasper vont à la fac avec nous, on les verra tous les jours !

Edward s'affairait à remplir des cartons pour notre déménagement. Esmée et Alice nous avaient aménagé un superbe appartement à Fairbanks et Edward tenait à ce que nous fassions appel à un déménageur professionnel au lieu de se débarrasser de cette tâche en 30 minutes à nous tous.

-Oui et heureusement que je verrai Alice tous les jours! Elle m'aurait trop manqué sinon.

- Et Emmett et Rosalie rentrent régulièrement, ils n'habitent pas bien loin, continua-t-il tout en déposant un nouveau carton sur la pile déjà élevée.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas restés à la villa avec Carlisle et Esmée ? Vous y habitiez bien tous à Forks.

- Mon ange, nous avons décidé tous ensembles de se faire passer pour de jeunes adultes ici.

-Je le sais bien, soupirai-je, j'étais d'accord sur le moment mais maintenant, j'ai peur qu'on se voit moins. Il se décida enfin à abandonner nos affaires et s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais bien qu'Emmett ne peut pas rester trop longtemps sans te voir, il prend toujours un malin plaisir à te sortir de tes gongs, ajouta-t-il en capturant mes lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser.

-C'est vrai que des fois il est pénible mais il peut être tellement gentil.

-Rosalie te manque aussi ? Me demanda-t-il railleur. Je grimaçai instantanément. L'idée de voir Rosalie tous les week-ends était beaucoup moins réjouissante.

-Non, j'ai beau faire des efforts, je crois qu'on n'est pas faites pour s'entendre, admis-je.

-Des efforts ? S'amusa-t-il.

Je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir et je décidai de prendre les devants.

-Edward Cullen, attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Le menaçai-je.

La dernière fois que l'on s'était vues Rosalie et moi, nous avions été à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Edward, et il ne m'avait fait encore aucune remarque.

-Mon ange, commença-t-il sur un ton innocent, les yeux cependant pleins de malice. On n'a pas eu à vous séparer Emmett et moi, on peut donc considérer ça comme un effort non ? Finit-il dans un gloussement.

- J'en étais sûre que tu ne saurais pas tenir ta langue ! Fulminai-je. Je saisis un carton que je brandis dans sa direction.

-Ne te fâche pas ma petite tigresse, dit-il tout en me l'arrachant des mains et en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras, tu sais bien que je t'aime !

Il se mit alors à parsemer mon cou et mes épaules de mille baisers.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement ! Protestai-je, sachant pourtant que je ne résisterai pas longtemps.

L'application qu'il mettait à se faire pardonner allait très rapidement vaincre mes dernières résistances. Je finis d'ailleurs par me hisser à la hauteur de son visage et glissai ma bouche contre la sienne afin d'échanger un langoureux baiser.

-J'ai lu les pensées de Rosalie après votre dispute, reprit-il plus tard. Elle est triste que tu ne sois plus humaine.

Je reculai mon visage et l'observai, suspicieuse.

-Tu es sûr que tu parles de Rosalie Hale ? Demandai-je, incrédule, à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qu'il manigançait encore. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est triste ?

-A vrai dire elle regrette le temps où tu avais peur d'elle et où tu te cachais derrière moi, s'amusa-t-il à me taquiner.

-Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant Edward, contre attaquai-je, et si tu continues comme ça, tu le regretteras très rapidement !

-Mon amour, est-ce une menace ?

-Exactement ! Une menace ouverte d'abstinence, répondis-je d'un ton cinglant. Son regard espiègle reprit son air angélique.

-Dans ce cas je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de contrariant et tout de suite ! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Parce qu'après avoir déposé toutes nos affaires dans notre nouvel appartement, j'avais plutôt pour idée d'en baptiser chaque pièce.

-C'est un programme qui aurait pu être très agréable, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives d'abord te faire pardonner! Si cela lui plaisait de s'amuser avec moi, il allait très vite se rendre compte que moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup jouer.

- Et comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

-Mmm ! J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives annuler le déménageur et engager plutôt tes frères ce soir, mon ange ! Comme ça on aura plus de temps avant la rentrée pour nous...ajoutai-je.

-Bella ! Tu sais que tu peux être une vraie diablesse ! Répondit-il. Et que vont penser les voisins en nous voyant nous débrouiller seuls ? On habite au 10ème étage!

- Ils verront trois jeunes hommes faire travailler leur belle musculature et puis il est tard je suis sûre que la plupart des gens dormiront. Promis, je me contenterai de porter les petits cartons, conclus-je.

-Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais ma petite amie porter des cartons sur 10 étages !

- Edward, ils sont aussi légers qu'une plume pour moi aussi et je me déplace à la vitesse de la lumière je te rappelle !

- Oui, mais ça personne ne le sait !

-Et personne ne le saura !

-RRRRgh ! Bon d'accord, j'appelle Emmett et Jasper, mais c'est bien parce que je dois me faire pardonner et parce que j'ai envie d'avoir la suite du programme ! Je lui souris, satisfaite de ne pas avoir à assister à un lent déménagement.

45 minutes plus tard, nous emménagions dans notre appartement et Emmett et Jasper repartaient après avoir expliqué encore une fois à Edward que la petite vieille du 8ème ne se rappellerait plus avoir vu Jasper monter tout seul quatre cartons à une allure surhumaine. « Je lui ai immédiatement envoyé une onde relaxante, elle croira que ce n'était qu'un rêve » avait-il affirmé.

L'appartement faisait au moins 100m² et Alice et Esmé avaient déjà bien commencé à l'aménager. Les murs étaient clairs et nous pouvions apercevoir une immense étendue de forêt à travers de grandes fenêtres.

-J'adore cet endroit ! C'est si paisible.

-Tu as raison, laissons ces cartons où ils sont et allons faire un tour, ils seront toujours là à notre retour.

Nous descendîmes sans faire de bruit et nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt. Edward me prit par la main et nous précipita entre les arbres en souriant, une fine couche de neige recouvrait les branches et la température, certainement proche de zéro, n'était plus une gêne pour moi maintenant. Une brume claire et scintillante donnait un côté féerique au paysage, éclairant la nature d'une couleur argentée.

-C'est magnifique ! Dis-je admirative devant tant de magie.

Edward dénicha une petite étendue d'eau où se reflétait la lune ronde.

-Mon ange, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi, dit-il avec un regard malicieux. Est-ce que tu as déjà pris un bain de minuit ?

- Non, répondis-je toute excitée à cette idée.

La lueur diaphane de la lune ajoutait une teinte bleuté à la couleur marbre de son visage. Son regard charmeur et ravageur parvenait toujours à me troubler. Ses cheveux cuivrés, en bataille après notre course, et les muscles de son torse se dessinant sous ses vêtements étaient à l'origine de nombreux de mes fantasmes.

Il saisit son pull et le retira hâtivement tandis qu'un sourire en coin des plus exquis illuminait son visage. Il vint ensuite poser un long baiser sur mes lèvres et plaça une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pendant qu'il passait l'autre dans mon dos.

-Je rêve de voir ton corps nu sous les étoiles, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de commencer à déboutonner ma veste et de la laisser tomber au sol. Il baissa ensuite les bretelles de ma robe et embrassa avidement mes épaules et ma nuque. Je sentis ses mains rechercher une quelconque ouverture à ma robe dans mon dos mais c'était peine perdue.

-Bon sang c'est quoi ces habits qu'on ne peut pas enlever! S'énerva-t-il. Je ris et l'aidai alors à la faire glisser délicatement le long de mon corps en prenant tout mon temps, amusée par son impatience.

Il eut alors moins d'état d'âme pour mes sous vêtements qu'il se contenta d'arracher.

-Edward ! M'exclamai-je d'un ton désapprobateur.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il se recula afin de profiter pleinement de la vue , il me dévorait littéralement du regard.

-Magnifique Bella, tu es tout simplement éblouissante. Ses yeux, brillant de désir, mirent mes sens à fleur de peau. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne à être offerte ainsi à lui.

Il se déshabilla avec un sourire à tomber par terre puis se dirigea vers le lac en s'assurant que je puisse contempler son corps que les plus beaux top models pouvaient jalouser, je sentis alors le venin qui s'écoulait douloureusement dans ma gorge et embrasait ma peau.

Je le rejoignis dans l'eau, déjà en manque de son corps et de son odeur.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes quand j'atteignis sa hauteur. Ma bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement afin d'accueillir sa langue et de goûter sa saveur.

-Viens par là mon cœur, souffla-t-il contre ma peau humide, m'arrachant un soupir de satisfaction face à la délicieuse sensation.

Je le laissai me serrer dans ses bras puis il nous plongea sous l'eau en me retenant fermement, sans se soucier de mon trouble. Que faisait-il ? Je tentai de me débattre afin de nous remonter à la surface mais il captura mes lèvres et reprit ses caresses.

Je compris alors ses intentions. Afin de ne pas inhaler d'eau nous étions privés de notre odorat et les sons ainsi que notre vue étaient atténués sous l'eau. Mais en contrepartie, tout mon corps était plus réceptif à ses caresses, à sa saveur et je ne voyais plus que lui. L'eau nous coupait du reste du monde, accentuant ainsi nos sensations.

Je me délectais du toucher de ses mains expertes, de l'arôme de sa langue qui s'entremêlait avec la mienne dans une danse merveilleusement interminable.

Nos hanches ondulaient et je sentais sa virilité contre mon bas ventre. Nos gémissements étaient étouffés par la densité de l'eau et nous n'avions aucun moyen de communiquer verbalement mais je pouvais cependant lire de l'envie dans son regard. Il bloqua mon visage d'une main et plongea ses yeux emplis de désir dans les miens. Il était prêt à imploser et n'attendait plus qu'un signe de ma part pour unir nos corps. Je saisis alors son membre et le colla contre mon intimité.

Je parvins à discerner un son rauque sortant de sa bouche quand il me pénétra avec douceur. Sa langue quant à elle parcourut avec avidité mes lèvres puis ma nuque et mes épaules. Nos corps étroitement imbriqués, portés par l'eau, oscillaient à l'unisson à un rythme trop lent à mon goût.

Il me torturait de caresses, électrifiant et mettant à rude épreuve chaque parcelle de mon corps, m'arrachant des soupirs d'extase. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de sentir plus de contact mais il maintenait sa cadence nonchalante, m'amenant doucement vers un plaisir intense qui s'empara de ma tête et de mon corps, me laissant pantelante contre son torse.

Il m'attira contre sa bouche pour m'embrasser et caressa mes seins puis reprit ses va et viens avec plus de vigueur. Toutes mes sensations se ravivèrent très rapidement et je pus enfin m'abandonner à ses assauts poussés et répétés. Quand je balançai enfin mes hanches en rythme avec les siennes, je le sentis venir en moi et me laissai submerger par le plaisir pour la seconde fois.

Nous nous laissâmes remonter à la surface, bercés par les remous du lac. Edward ne relâcha pas notre étreinte et une fois hors de l'eau, je l'embrassai tendrement afin de le remercier pour ce moment divin. Il nous ramena ensuite vers la rive.

-Ce bain de minuit était parfait.

-C'est toi qui es parfaite Bella, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais. Je crois que je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus et que je ne me lasserai jamais de ton corps. J'aimais déjà beaucoup trop ton odeur quand tu étais encore humaine mais là elle est encore plus attractive. Tu as le goût de la vanille et de la fleur d'oranger.

C'en était trop ! Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance ? Tout allait tellement mieux maintenant. J'avais cru mourir de tristesse et de dégout à la mort de mon père mais la vie reprenait doucement le dessus et elle était délicieuse en compagnie d'Edward et des Cullen, je profitais de chaque moment comme s'il était le dernier car après tout j'étais en sursis, rien ne pouvait effacer ce que j'avais fait et cela me retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre mais en attendant j'allais vivre avec Edward et étudier à l'université, deux de mes plus beaux rêves.

Nous retournâmes à l'appartement afin de l'arranger un peu à notre goût. Puis nous fûmes interrompus par Alice.

-J'ai vu comment vous avez aménagé l'appart, c'est très joli !

-Alice, tu pourrais au moins attendre d'être entrée avant de dire ça ! S'exclama Edward toujours obstiné par son envie de discrétion. Je lui fis de gros yeux avant d'aller ouvrir à Alice.

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Très bien, en plus j'ai vu ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui alors je suis aux anges !

Je commençais à craindre le pire, quand Alice se mettait à sautiller sur place pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, je n'arrivais jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, ce dont elle profitait pleinement. Edward s'esclaffa, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Mon amour, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage ! Lança-t-il.

-Quoi ? Non, par pitié Alice, ne me dit pas que t'as encore prévu une de ces interminables journée de shopping ?

-Exactement ma chère et pas la peine de râler je t'ai vu revenir ravie de nos achats !

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Ronchonnai-je.

Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

- A ce soir mon amour, je t'attendrai patiemment.

-Traître ! Lâchai-je avant de me faire entraîner dans le couloir par un lutin radieux.

***

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'aime connaître votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas.**

**Je mettrai certainement le prochain chapitre ce weekend. **


	12. Chapter 12

-Cette tenue te va à ravir Bella et je suis plutôt satisfaite de la mienne. Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de faire cette petite expédition, il te fallait des vêtements d'étudiante !

Mes vieux jeans et mes pulls me manquaient mais je devais avouer que les habits choisis par Alice, quand ils n'étaient pas dans des matières étranges, étaient toujours de bon goût. Pour cette rentrée à la fac je portais une tunique violette sur un pantalon noir avec des escarpins et j'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Edward avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à me laisser partir sans me sauter dessus, ce qui m'avait beaucoup fait rire, c'était ma petite vengeance pour m'avoir laissé entre les mains d'une Alice complètement exaltée et délurée.

Nous parcourions tous les quatre une grande allée qui nous menait vers le bâtiment de sciences humaines. Nous allions tous suivre un cours de littérature ensembles mais Alice et Jasper avaient choisi psychologie tandis que j'allais suivre des cours de civilisations étrangères avec Edward. J'avais toujours voulu découvrir l'Europe et c'était un bon début, même si Edward avait déjà prévu de m'y emmener prochainement.

Les cours répondirent à toutes mes attentes, les professeurs étaient passionnés et les étudiants pour la plupart motivés. J'avais à peine eu à me souvenir une fois qu'il fallait que je me contrôle quand un étudiant très enthousiaste et avec une odeur très alléchante s'était un peu trop approché de moi. Mais j'avais aussitôt repris le dessus et je m'étais promis d'aller chasser le soir même afin qu'il n'y ait aucun souci. Jasper avait d'ailleurs à peine réagi à mon animosité. Edward était resté toute la journée à mes côtés pour me soutenir et Alice revenait régulièrement aux nouvelles, s'assurant que j'avais bien aimé tel cours ou tel professeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, je marchai derrière avec Alice et lui racontai à nouveau ma journée.

-C'est tellement différent du lycée ! Les cours sont passionnants et je me languis déjà d'être à demain.

- Oui ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois ! En psychologie y a des étudiants bizarres, c'est très intéressant de les observer.

-Notre professeur de littérature anglaise est tellement captivant, continuai-je.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, Edward va finir par être jaloux ! Gloussa Alice.

Je le regardai, il blaguait tranquillement avec Jasper mais je savais pertinemment qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que nous disions.

-Non mais tu as vu l'allure du professeur de sociologie ? Continuai-je sur un ton espiègle.

-Oh oui ! Et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide pour apprendre à s'habiller, il est d'une classe ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Edward et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à réagir nous envoyant des regards réprobateurs.

-Non mais franchement je ne sais pas ce que vous leur trouvez à ces professeurs, ils sont tellement fades ! Jasper nous avait rejoint et Edward le suivait.

-Surtout que son cours j'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même ! Ajouta Edward.

Nous éclatâmes de rire Alice et moi devant leur réaction puis après nous être dit au revoir et avoir convenu de nous retrouver le lendemain un peu plus tôt et uniquement toute les deux afin de poursuivre notre conversation, nous nous quittâmes là et je partis vers l'appart accompagnée d'Edward.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et resta tout d'abord silencieux, puis se décida à me parler.

-Je suis ravi que l'université te plaise.

-Tu as eu raison de me pousser à y aller, je te remercie d'être là aussi.

-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, je veux tout partager avec toi.

A chaque fois qu'il me parlait comme ça tout en plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans les miens, j'avais un peu l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre la chamade. Je réalisai enfin que nous avions toute la nuit rien qu'à nous et l'embrassai tendrement avant d'appeler l'ascenseur une fois arrivés dans la résidence.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'habitacle, Edward redevint silencieux, pensif.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demandai-je soucieuse.

-J'avais des projets pour ce soir, soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible !

-Ah bon et pourquoi ? Demandai-je, je commençai à regretter ma plaisanterie avec Alice.

Nous étions arrivés chez nous.

-Et bien j'avais prévu de rattraper cette journée où nous n'avons pas pu nous retrouver tout les deux, tu m'as tellement manqué, même si nous ne nous sommes pas quittés.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche, doux et délicat.

-J'avais pensé profiter de ton corps, poursuivit-il en baladant ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à atteindre mes fesses, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frissonner.

- J'ai pensé toute la journée au moment où je pourrais enfin en dessiner les courbes du bout de mes doigts, je voulais en embrasser langoureusement chaque parcelle, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il inondait ma nuque de baisers et se dirigeait vers ma poitrine qui n'attendait que ça.

- Puis je t'aurais fait l'amour toute la nuit… souffla-t-il dans le creux de mes seins.

-Mais apparemment tu es plus attirée par ton professeur de sociologie, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de s'écarter de moi, me laissant pantelante.

Quoi ? Non ! Je regrettai amèrement de l'avoir taquiné ! Fallait que je m'y attende aussi après le regard « attend ce soir ma belle ! » qu'il m'avait lancé. Mais là, c'était pas juste, maintenant qu'il m'avait présenté le menu, il ne pouvait pas me le retirer ! Pleins d'images assaillirent ma tête, je le voyais me faisant tout ce qu'il venait de me dire et plus encore.

-Ahh ! Edward, tu ne peux pas me dire ça !

-Si ma chérie ! Me taquina-t-il tout en s'installant nonchalamment dans le canapé. J'en ai parfaitement le droit.

-Tu sais très bien que je blaguais avec Alice, je n'ai de pensées que pour toi et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas écouter notre conversation.

- Tu as une façon étrange d'essayer de te rattraper, s'amusa-t-il, je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Jasper ce soir pour regarder le match si tu n'y mets pas plus du tiens. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-Ok M. Edward Cullen, plus un geste ! Viens par ici. Je le ramenai à moi et me collai contre lui. Je n'allais pas abandonner aussi rapidement ! Je frottai mon corps au sien en me penchant vers son visage afin de lécher le lobe de son oreille.

De une, il est hors de question que tu me laisses seule ce soir après les paroles scandaleusement indécentes et tentatrices que tu as eu.

De deux, je n'aime que toi, je ne suis attirée que par toi et ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'imagine avoir des ébats passionnés, les professeurs sont fades, Jasper a raison. Je ne pense qu'à toi, à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure, toutes mes pensées ne vont que vers toi, c'est avec toi que je me sens entière.

Et de trois, continuai-je d'un air aguicheur tout en l'attirant sur notre lit et en glissant ma main sur son membre qui montrait déjà les effets positifs de mon petit discours et me promettait de pouvoir goûter finalement au menu exposé, j'emploierai tous les moyens afin d'arriver à mes fins, susurrai-je d'une voix rauque qui le fit frémir.

-Je veux bien passer dessus pour cette fois ! Déclara-t-il. Je soupirai instantanément, mélange de soulagement et d'envie. Tu as raison de toute façon, continua-t-il, je savais que tu plaisantais avec Alice. On est quittes ?

-Petit diable ! Fulminai-je. Son regard éblouissant ne tarda pas à effacer toute colère. A condition que tu arrêtes de parler et que tu me fasses l'amour, dis-je alors. Je l'embrassai langoureusement, baiser auquel il me répondit avec fougue.

Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et arracha nos vêtements en un éclair. Il fit courir ses mains sur mes seins puis les saisit en coupe et s'appliqua à en mordiller les tétons l'un après l'autre.

-C'est trop bon d'être avec toi mon ange, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ton corps m'a manqué pendant qu'on devait jouer les étudiants attentifs au cours, je ne rêvais qu'à être enfin en toi. Je ne serai jamais assez rassasié de toi.

Ses paroles me firent comme l'effet d'une bombe, je sentis tout mon corps s'embraser. C'était en effet la première fois que nous avions dû jouer cette mascarade, agir comme des humains, mettre notre couple de côté et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser au fait que nous nous rattraperions le soir. J'avais désiré ardemment ses mains, sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur et maintenant rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Sans prévenir, il me pénétra avec empressement, attisant le feu en moi à chaque passage. Je lâchai alors prise et laissai libre cours aux sensations, mes gémissements se mêlant aux siens. Les émotions étaient trop forte, le désir trop puissant. Je fermai les yeux afin de savourer ses lèvres qui embrassaient avidement mon corps tandis que le plus beau des orgasmes envahissait mon corps. Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre murmurant mon prénom d'une voix terriblement sexy.

Nous avions été en fusion cette nuit là, n'échangeant aucun mot et ne communiquant qu'avec nos corps. Nous étions ressortis de l'appartement uniquement pour retourner en cours et j'étais restée sur un nuage toute la semaine. Alice m'avait expliqué que c'était normal que je ressente des émotions aussi fortes, que c'était un truc de vampire et que j'aurais tout le temps pour m'y habituer. Le week-end arrivait, nous devions nous rendre tous les quatre à McGrath afin d'y retrouver tous les Cullen et j'appris que les Denali allaient être également présents.

Dès qu'Edward gara la voiture devant la maison le vendredi soir, Esmé vint à notre rencontre et nous serra chacun notre tour dans ses bras comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois.

-Les enfants vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Votre semaine s'est bien passée ?

Entendre sa voix était un grand réconfort et j'étais très touchée qu'elle me considère comme l'une des siens. Les Cullen avaient toujours été particulièrement affectueux et d'un grand soutien.

-Oui maman ! Soupira Alice, Bella aime beaucoup les cours. La semaine est passée très vite.

Emmett nous rejoignit, il revenait également pour le week-end avec Rosalie.

- Je suis prêt à parier qu'en fait elle préfère son appartement au cours, tout ce temps rien que tout les deux, je me demande bien ce que vous faites. S'amusa-t-il.

-Emmett, ça fait plusieurs dizaines d'années que je lis dans tes pensées ce que tu fais avec Rosalie et je peux te dire que c'est pas glorieux !

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Riposta-il la mine faussement outrée.

Je pouffai de rire et l'enlaçai.

-Contente de te revoir moi aussi !

Jasper saisit la plupart de nos affaires dont la majorité appartenait à Alice et nous entrâmes dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Carlisle, Eleazar et Carmen.

-Bonsoir les enfants, vous avez fait bon voyage ? Le visage de Carlisle s'était illuminé à notre vue, notre absence devait également lui peser.

-Bonsoir ! Nous répondîmes d'une seule voix.

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé, lui répondit Edward. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille en souriant. J'avais râlé pendant une bonne partie du trajet parce que ça aurait été plus rapide en courant mais Edward avait tenu à ce qu'on agisse comme des humains et Alice avait prévu de ramener de quoi habiller toute la région.

-Où sont les filles ? Demandai-je à Carmen.

-Elles sont parties chasser, elles pensaient que vous arriveriez plus tard mais elles ne vont pas tarder. Je suis contente de te revoir Bella, tu as l'air en forme.

Elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras. C'était vrai que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'étais dans un sale état. C'était peu de temps après que j'ai attaqué Charlie et j'étais une vraie épave à ce moment là. Mais j'avais doucement remonté la pente et chaque jour je remerciais Edward de m'avoir sauvé, encore une fois. Il était mon ange gardien et je trouvais paradoxal qu'il me surnomme « mon ange » mais il se justifiait à chaque fois en disant que j'étais celle qui l'avait ramené à la vie quand il se croyait condamné à une vie d'errance, il disait que j'avais ramené un peu de paradis dans son enfer quotidien.

Je me dirigeai avec Edward vers notre ancienne chambre, après avoir salué tout le monde, afin d'y poser nos affaires.

-Et bien, Esmé a déjà tout réaménagé ! C'est très joli. L'ambiance sobre de la chambre lui conférait une atmosphère sereine.

-Ca ne te gêne pas mon ange si je pars avec Emmett et Jasper ce soir ? On veut aller chasser des ours et je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas trop.

-Mhmm…

- Je peux rester ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'as qu'un signe à me faire et je reste avec toi. Il m'embrassa puis releva mon menton afin de chercher une réponse dans mes yeux. Il faisait toujours ça, selon lui mon regard était comme un livre ouvert, à défaut de pouvoir lire mes pensées. Mais en fait j'avais également prévu quelque chose.

-Non, vas-y, je crois que je vais passer une soirée entre filles, Kate doit nous raconter quelque chose, il me semble qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un, un certain Garrett.

-Ah bon ! Il me dit quelque chose ce nom. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sans résultat puis plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les miens. Je ne vois pas.

-Tu rentreras quand ?

- On sera surement rentré dans la matinée. Hmm… Son regard sembla lointain comme à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur les pensées de quelqu'un. Eleazar aimerait te parler, dit-il finalement. A demain mon ange, Emmett m'attend.

Je l'étreignis afin de m'envelopper de son odeur puis il m'embrassa et s'en alla. De quoi exactement Eleazar voulait-il me parler ? Je descendis dans le salon sans plus attendre.

-Bella ! Alice affichait un sourire radieux, je viens de voir la soirée que tu as prévue, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, je ne comprends pas leur envie d'aller chasser des grizzlis avec tout ce qu'il y a comme gibier par ici, mais bon, je soupçonne Jasper de vouloir se retrouver entre mecs.

Elle afficha un petit air mélancolique qui me surprit, cela me montrait à quel point leur amour était fort et perdurait. Je me demandai s'il pouvait en être de même pour Edward et moi. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis deux petites années. Mes sentiments envers lui étaient forts et je savais que je l'aimais plus que ma vie, mais comment est-ce qu'une relation évoluait à travers les décennies ? Est-ce que la passion restait la même ? Est-ce qu'Edward et moi étions fait pour vivre pour l'éternité ensembles ?

Eleazar m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

-Bella ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

-Bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais si tu avais remarqué un changement dans ton don. Je me rappelai alors ce qu'Eleazar m'avait dit il y avait de cela quelques mois maintenant. Mon esprit aurait un bouclier qui me préserverait des intrusions. Je sens une modification mais c'est pas très précis, continua-t-il.

-Une modification ? Et quoi comme genre de modification ? Je ne vais pas perdre mon bouclier quand même ? Jusque là je n'avais pas trop crû à ce don mais maintenant que je risquais peut-être de le perdre, j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Non, non ! Gloussa-t-il, c'est très flou, je me trompe peut-être. Je le vois moins clairement, c'est tout, mais il est toujours en toi.

-Ouf !

-Pourquoi ce ouf ma belle, tu as peur qu'un beau brun pénètre ton esprit ? Kate était rentrée, accompagnée de ses sœurs Tanya et Irina.

-Si c'est d'Edward que tu parles, il n'est pas brun ! Contente de te revoir Kate.

-Allez les filles, je vous veux dans ma chambre dans deux minutes ! Nous coupa Alice.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper mirent un terme à notre soirée entre filles qui avait finalement durée jusqu'au petit matin. Je me retrouvai rapidement seule avec Edward dans le jardin.

- La chasse a été bonne ?

-Très bonne oui, mais je suis content d'être rentré. Et votre soirée ?

-Super, même Rosalie et Irina sont venues et ça s'est bien passé, j'ai appris pleins de trucs intéressants.

-Hm, j'espère qu'elles n'ont rien dit de compromettant à mon sujet !

-Oh, rien que deux trois petites bricoles mais je suis ravie de le savoir. Et sinon, Emmett est resté sage ?

-Comme à son habitude, heureusement que tu n'étais pas là à deux ou trois reprises.

Nous rîmes ensembles puis je me blottis contre lui.

-Garett est un nomade et Kate à l'air complètement accro, elle n'a parlé que de lui.

-Je suis soulagé d'avoir manqué ça ! Emmett a redemandé sa main à Rosalie, ils feront une cérémonie en mars prochain.

-Re ? Répétai-je ahurie.

-Oui, c'est le moment préféré de Rosalie, après trois ans de lycée et deux ans de fac, ils se marient et partent en voyage de noce quelques temps.

-Ben ça alors, j'avais jamais pensé à ça ! Ils se sont mariés combien de fois alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compté au bout de quinze fois.

-Je ne voyais pas Emmett en jeune marié !

-Il est prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à Rosalie et elle ne demande qu'à avoir une vie d'humaine, son plus gros souhait aurait été…

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et ses traits se renfermèrent.

Des fois, je repense à quand tu étais humaine, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour t'empêcher d'entrer dans mon monde. Je t'ai privé de tant de choses par mon égoïsme.

-J'aurais également pu refuser de continuer à te voir quand j'ai compris ce que tu étais Edward mais je ne l'ai pas fait et malgré tous les coups durs, vivre avec toi est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée et je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Chaque jour que fait ce monde je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir la chance de te rencontrer mon amour, tu semblais si fragile, je croyais pouvoir te briser rien qu'en te touchant mais en fait tu es la plus forte de nous deux.

Nous nous installâmes dans un endroit reculé et contemplâmes la nature, profitant de ce moment de calme. La neige avait déjà commencé à recouvrir le paysage et les animaux vaquaient discrètement à leurs occupations, nous contournant avec soin. La lumière du soleil nous parvenait et se reflétait sur le sol immaculé accentuant ainsi le scintillement de nos corps. La lumière éclatée laissée apparaître le spectre lumineux dans une fine brume qui nous entourait. Edward paraissait paisible. Allongé tout contre moi, il avait passé une main autour de ma nuque et effleurait mon ventre de son autre main. J'entendais sa respiration douce et régulière. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser à cet instant précis. Je restai un long moment à le contempler, toujours aussi surprise par la beauté de ses traits. Nous restâmes encore un peu étendus, isolés du reste du monde, avant de retourner à la villa.

Le week-end toucha rapidement à sa fin. Les Denali repartirent chez eux le lendemain matin et Emmett et Rosalie préparèrent leurs affaires dans l'après-midi. En début de soirée, Edward s'installa au piano et je m'assis non loin de lui, sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Esmé. Carlisle, Jasper et Alice discutaient sur la terrasse. Lorsque les premières notes s'élevèrent, mes pensées se mirent à vagabonder et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait que je fasse avant de retourner à Fairbanks. Je me levai lentement et m'approchai d'Edward.

-Je dois faire quelque chose, attends moi là s'il te plait.

Je n'eus rien d'autre à ajouter, il avait compris. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Il ne me suivit pas.

Quand je fus dans le jardin, je me mis à courir et j'arrivai très rapidement à destination.

Le sol était recouvert de neige, mais la stèle que j'avais taillé dans la roche il y avait de cela quelques mois se voyait encore à l'endroit où je l'avais déposé.

L'inscription que j'avais gravé de mes doigts était toujours lisible,

_Ces erreurs que nous commettons nous laissent parfois un goût amer._

J'avais atteint l'endroit où reposait mon père.

Des images de ma vie d'avant me revinrent à l'esprit, ce n'était que quelques bribes, je ne me souvenais pas clairement de tout, uniquement de quelques moments passés avec ma mère durant mon enfance à Phoenix, de la clarté du soleil qui me semblait maintenant presque irréelle, mais les mois passés à Forks avec Charlie étaient plus clairs, c'était à ce moment là que j'y avais rencontré Edward. Ma vie après avoir été transformée avait complètement changée, j'avais dû tirer un trait sur mon passé et laisser ma famille derrière moi. Mais Charlie en avait décidé autrement et ce jour où je l'avais revu venait régulièrement me hanter. Son regard au moment où je l'avais mordu m'avait marqué, il n'avait affiché ni peur ni haine, uniquement de la tristesse et en y réfléchissant, du soulagement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à boire son sang, tout ce qui lui avait importé avait été de m'avoir enfin retrouvé saine et sauve, sans aucun jugement.

Je m'étais promis de revenir me recueillir ici mais je n'en avais pas eu la force. Aujourd'hui encore les émotions étaient trop fortes. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais le droit d'être triste, en colère. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même après tout, j'aurais dû être plus forte, j'aurais dû comprendre plus vite ce qu'il se passait, j'aurais dû savoir que Victoria n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, nous avions éliminé son compagnon, pourquoi n'avions-nous pas été plus prudents ? J'aurais dû protéger ma famille, la distance ne suffisait pas.

Je savais pourtant maintenant que mon père n'avait à aucun moment jugé mon acte, sans connaître les raisons de mon départ, sans savoir ce que j'étais devenue, sans que je ne lui échange aucune parole réconfortante, il avait accepté le fait que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même.

Je regrettais maintenant de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tard, je me demandai alors comment cela se serait passé si on s'était vu une fois que je m'étais adaptée à ma nouvelle vie.

Je sentis Edward approcher.

-Bella, tu es partie depuis plusieurs heures, je m'inquiétais !

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et je me rendis compte que j'étais avachie sur le sol, je me relevai rapidement.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je n'avais pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps.

Il me prit dans ses bras puis repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le visage et m'embrassa. Je vis qu'il avait apporté une fleur blanche, il la déposa sur la tombe

-Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser venir seule mon ange.

-C'est ce que je voulais. Je vais bien, maintenant que tu es là, assurai-je. C'est juste que… Je n'arrivai pas à terminer ma phrase.

Edward plongea ses yeux dans les miens, le regard inquisiteur.

-C'est juste que quoi ? Je ne parvins pas à garder mes pensées pour moi.

-Ma culpabilité ne me quitte pas, à chaque instant je me rappelle le monstre que je suis, le danger que je peux être pour les autres, je me demande quelle place j'ai dans ce monde. Je baissai la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste Edward, ajoutai-je.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait quand ton père t'a rejoint dans les bois. Ce que tu as fait, tu ne l'as jamais planifié, c'était un accident, enfin non, Victoria avait tout manigancé, elle nous a tous piégé. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai fait bien pire par le passé, des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et dont je n'ai aucune excuse. Contrairement à toi, mes actes étaient volontaires, réfléchis, je pensais être juste quand je me nourrissais du sang de criminels. Je partage ta peine et je suis très triste d'avoir perdu Charlie et toi aussi tu as le droit d'être triste de l'avoir perdu. Je continuai à contempler mes pieds avec application. Bella regarde moi, continua-t-il.

Il me souleva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Stop Edward, arrête s'il te plait ! J'avais envie de mettre fin à cette conversation. Mon père me manquait énormément mais j'avais du mal à m'autoriser à l'exprimer.

-Non, je veux que tu arrêtes de te torturer, ton père est mort et tu as le droit de le pleurer. Ce n'était pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Je me mis à sangloter, aucune larme ne coulait de mes yeux mais j'étais secouée de spasmes. Je pouvais enfin libérer toute cette tension accumulée.

-Bella ! Victoria t'a tendu un piège, elle te l'a dit elle-même, elle voulait te faire souffrir.

Il me serra contre lui et je posai ma tête contre son torse. Pour la première fois j'acceptai d'exprimer la peine qui me rongeait depuis des mois. Il maintint son étreinte jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

-Rentrons chez nous maintenant si tu veux bien, finit-il par proposer. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner dans notre appartement et y passer le reste de la nuit rien que tous les deux.

-Oui, allons-y. Je desserrai notre étreinte et nous prîmes le chemin du retour.

La nuit était bien entamée lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin devant notre immeuble. Arrivés dans le hall, Edward se figea brusquement. Je tentai de comprendre ce qui lui prenait mais n'y parvins pas. Au bout de quelques longues secondes il se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Nous avons de la visite, dans notre appartement. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi, je vais y aller seul, va chez Jasper et Alice s'il te plait.

Je tentai par tous les moyens d'en apprendre plus mais il se renfrogna.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi vos avis.**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain, merci à tous de me suivre.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà après de longues semaines d'attente je vous poste la suite**

**Je remercie ma beta Véro qui m'est d'une aide précieuse pour les passages lemon.**

-De qui tu parles ? Edward ? Son regard était fuyant il se concentrait sur autre chose.

Il sortit subitement de ses pensées.

-Mon ange, s'il te plait, va rejoindre Alice, laisse-moi arranger ça.

Je le fixai stupéfaite.

-Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Edward ! Qui nous attend dans notre appartement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Ce sont encore des vampires nomades, c'est ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça et je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais dû t'en parler bien avant, je le ferai plus tard promis.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul, dis moi qui ils sont ! Il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir comme ça, je ne savais pas qui se trouvait dans notre appartement mais ce n'était apparemment pas une vieille connaissance qu'il attendait avec impatience.

-Bella, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et écoute moi pour une fois.

-Toi, écoute moi ! Répliquai-je. Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul, je viens avec toi et s'il faut on appelle Alice et Jasper. Je connaissais bien le côté surprotecteur d'Edward mais il n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant, je pouvais parfaitement me défendre.

-Ca ne sera pas la peine. Soupira-t-il.

-Très bien, alors ça veut dire que je peux venir si tu n'as pas besoin de renfort !

-D'accord, tu as gagné pour cette fois, mais fais tout ce que je te demande et tu restes à l'écart, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sa demande me surprit mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Allons-y, ils nous attendent.

Nous montâmes par les escaliers et atteignîmes rapidement notre palier. Edward était resté silencieux, il devait se concentrer sur leurs pensées. Qui étaient-ils ? Je pouvais maintenant sentir leur présence, ils étaient trois. Je passai la porte sans me sentir vraiment chez moi pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, si je devais m'inquiéter ou non. Edward ne m'avait rien expliqué et c'est en lui tenant fermement la main que je pénétrai dans le salon où trois vampires aux yeux rouges nous attendaient. L'un d'eux était installé sur notre canapé, sa peau était livide, il afficha un large sourire lorsqu'il nous vit, un autre était posté juste derrière lui et semblait beaucoup moins agréable, il croisait ses bras devant lui et nous jetait des regards noir, le troisième était adossé à la baie vitrée, il paraissait plutôt jeune, son visage avait gardé des traits enfantins.

-Nous vous attendons depuis un petit moment.

Dit le vampire assit sur le canapé d'une voix doucereuse. Il s'était levé en faisant des mouvements amples.

-Il aurait fallu nous prévenir de votre visite Aro, répliqua Edward. D'où le connaissait-il ? Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Il était sur ses gardes et cela m'inquiétait.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite visite de courtoisie, j'avais une tâche à accomplir dans les parages pour le compte des Volturi et j'ai entendu parler d'événements qui m'ont quelque peu tracassé.

Edward était tendu, à l'affût des moindres indices que le vampire pourrait lui révéler sur cette visite. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

Mais tout d'abord, poursuivit ce Aro, laissez-moi vous présenter Démétri et Solon, ils sont de ma garde personnelle.

J'étais ahurie, pourquoi est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait avoir besoin de gardes du corps ? Je me demandai alors si cela avait un lien avec sa peau translucide ou son aspect fatigué. Et qui étaient les Volturi ? J'avais beau réfléchir, ce nom ne me disait rien.

J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi nous devons mettre sur le dos de Carlisle et ses protégés la destruction de trois de nos congénères ? Pour un clan soi-disant pacifique, ça fait un peu brouillon.

-Nous n'avons rien fait d'interdit ! Répondit sèchement Edward. Nous ne faisions que nous défendre.

-Du calme ! Susurra le ès bien. Edward ? C'est bien cela ?

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Je suis ici pour m'en assurer. Aro affichait un large sourire tandis qu'Edward restait crispé. Cela commençait à m'énerver de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il paraît que tu peux lire mes pensées, je suppose alors que tu connais déjà mon don ? Edward acquiesça.

Puis-je ? Demanda Aro en levant ses mains vers Edward de façon très théâtrale.

Edward lui tendit une main qu'Aro saisit avec grâce avant de fermer les yeux.

Edward paraissait gêné, je me demandai ce que pouvait bien être le don d'Aro.

-Aro peut lire toutes les pensées qui ont traversées mon esprit, m'expliqua Edward.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aro rouvrit les yeux.

-Très intéressant ! Merveilleux ! S'extasia-t-il.

Edward soupira. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Aro me perturbait, ou plutôt son caractère et son extravagance. Il semblait à la fois vulnérable et menaçant. Edward craignait ses réactions et c'était certainement ce qui m'embétait le plus.

Me voilà rassuré, reprit Aro, ravi. Tu as parfaitement raison, il me semble que vous étiez dans votre bon droit, mais j'aimerais tout de même m'en assurer en lisant également les pensées de cette demoiselle. Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me raidis d'un coup, il était hors de question qu'il s'approche, qu'il me touche ou qu'il tente de lire mes plus anciennes pensées !

Edward dû comprendre mes intentions car il prit un air implorant. Mais nous ne devions rien à cet homme après tout ! Je reculai d'un pas et pris un air menaçant.

Aro rit à gorge déployée tandis que ses sbires s'intéressaient enfin à la situation.

-Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chagrine, dit Aro à l'adresse d'Edward. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de nous à cette charmante demoiselle ? Je ne suis pas content du tout.

-Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion mais ce sera fait. Lui répondit posément Edward.

-Très chère Bella ! Chantonna Aro en se retournant vers moi. Vois-tu, je suis un ancien vampire, très ancien vampire ! Et moi et ma famille tâchons de sauvegarder notre communauté. Tu dois nous voir un peu comme une famille royale. Un jeune vampire comme toi doit savoir qu'il y a des règles à respecter afin de pouvoir garder la vie éternelle.

Je toisai Edward qui se contenta de hocher subrepticement la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Une famille royale qui imposait des règles ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Je comprenais pourquoi Edward ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'aurais eu du mal à le croire !

-Bella, tu as respecté leurs règles, laisse le essayer de lire tes pensées ma chérie.

Je restai incrédule. Comment pouvait-il me demander de faire ça ? Bon d'accord je lui avais promis d'écouter ce qu'il me dirait une fois dans l'appartement mais il savait tout aussi bien que moi qu'Aro voulait juste tester son don sur moi et ça m'exaspérait.

Aro leva ses mains vers moi. Son sourire angélique associé à son regard diabolique m'écoeuraient. Un grondement sortit alors de ma bouche.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Fulminai-je. Vous avez déjà eu votre réponse.

Aro n'eut aucune réaction, mon agressivité ne sembla même pas l'effleurer. Il garda son air jovial. Mais cela excéda un de ses sbires, celui qui ne m'avait déjà pas paru très agréable au premier abord.

-Attention à toi gamine, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

Avait-il rétorqué tout en se jetant sur moi sans que je ne puisse réagir. En fait je ne pouvais plus bouger et je compris à ses yeux plissés que c'était lui qui m'immobilisait. Je n'entendais plus non plus Edward derrière moi, le vampire avait dû lui faire la même chose. Il enserrait ma gorge tellement fort que je sentis mes os se briser net. Mon venin se chargea de réparer les dégats instantanément dans une douleur lancinante et silencieuse. Je le maudissais, c'était maintenant certain.

-Ca va aller Solon ! Je suis sûr que Bella va changer d'avis. Aro tentait de calmer le jeu. Je pus enfin me mouvoir quand le garde se décida à nous libérer, je passai alors ma main sur ma nuque encore douloureuse en le fusillant du regard. J'entendais Edward marmonner derrière moi, il me demandait sûrement de rester calme mais j'étais concentrée sur Solon. Son air narquois me mettait hors de moi. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras puis Solon reprit la parole.

- Et ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je peux faire ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton hautain, le regard sadique.

Comment devais-je réagir à ça? Edward m'en voudrait si je ne coopérais pas, c'était certain, il semblait vouloir absolument éviter le conflit, comme à son habitude, c'était d'ailleurs sans doute uniquement dans le but de me protéger alors que j'étais tout à fait capable de me défendre. Mais ces vampires me paraissaient tellement prétentieux, je n'avais aucune envie de les laisser parvenir à leurs fins.

C'est pourquoi j'ignorai les suppliques d'Edward, j'aurai toujours le temps d'en reparler avec lui plus tard. Je défiai alors Solon et son visage antipathique quand Aro fit un pas vers moi afin de renouveler sa demande.

J'étais prête à sauter sur ce Solon afin de lui faire ravaler sa fierté mais en quelques dixièmes de seconde je fus à nouveau pétrifié sur place, tout comme Edward, par ce satané vampire.

-Maintenant ça suffit petite ! Cracha-t-il. Ah oui ! Je voulais te dire que je manipule le venin. Comme tout ton corps en est pourvu, je peux t'immobiliser, ou te faire souffrir à ma guise. Je sentis alors une douleur se propager du bras qu'il enserrait vers le reste de mon corps. Je pouvais à nouveau bouger mais le venin qui s'activait dans mes cellules me faisait atrocement souffrir et me paralysait, j'étais totalement à sa merci. C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu.

-Nous mettrons cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse Solon. Aro n'avait pas perdu son ton mielleux. Ils sont si débordants d'énergie à cet âge là ! Gloussa-t-il. Navré d'en arriver là dit-il à l'adresse d'Edward. Bien, nous y voilà ! Claironna-t-il.

Malgré mes efforts et ma résistance pour m'éloigner, Solon parvint à approcher mon bras d'Aro qui agissait comme si je le faisais de mon plein gré. Je tentai de cacher ma douleur à Edward mais je savais qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder les yeux sadiques de Solon pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je ne me serais jamais laissée faire aussi facilement !

Aro ferma les yeux et se concentra mais à part la brûlure que provoquait la stimulation de mon venin, je ne sentis rien de particulier.

-Extraordinaire Bella ! Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle ! Solon, relâche-la.

Ce dernier le toisa, indécis, puis se décida enfin à me libérer le bras.

Je retrouvai rapidement une respiration normale, la douleur se calma et je pus à nouveau bouger. J'aurais voulu hurler des insanités mais je me retins avec difficulté. Edward resta calme et ne tenta rien pour me convaincre d'arrêter de me révolter. Cela suffit pour me calmer, je lui pris alors la main que je saisis fermement et plongeai mes prunelles dans les siennes, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je souhaitais juste que ces vampires sans aillent. Edward se tourna vers Aro, et j'évitai soigneusement de rencontrer le regard de Solon qui à mon plus grand bonheur s'était mis en retrait.

-Vous avez eu votre réponse, laissez nous tranquille maintenant, à moins que vous ayez autre chose à vérifier. Edward avait pris un ton tranchant et froid.

-Non Edward, merci, nous ne vous importunerons plus. Ma chère Bella, notre rencontre ne s'est pas passée comme je le souhaitais. Pourtant ton don m'impressionne et je voudrais que tu saches que tu es la bienvenue chez les Volturi, si toutefois un jour tu souhaites rejoindre ma famille. Une personne capable de protéger son esprit comme toi a beaucoup de valeur.

Je contemplai Aro interloquée, était-il vraiment en train de me proposer de rejoindre sa troupe d'illuminés ?

Je pris quelques secondes afin d'afficher ma mine la plus chaleureuse possible au vu des circonstances, Edward dû d'ailleurs ressentir l'intensité de mes efforts à la pression que je devais exercer sur sa main. Je pris enfin un ton qui se voulait cordial.

-Merci, je ne suis pas intéressée par votre offre, me contentai-je de répondre en évitant toujours le garde.

Heureusement que mon esprit était fermé aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce car mes pensées n'étaient pas vraiment en adéquation avec ce que je venais de dire.

Edward posa sa deuxième main sur la mienne afin que je desserre mon étreinte, j'avais planté mes ongles dans sa chair.

-Edward, tu es également le bienvenu chez les Volturi, ton don est également très précieux, tu pourais faire de grandes choses.

- Je te remercie Aro, mais ma vie ici me convient parfaitement.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je ne m'attarderai pas. Et n'oublie pas de parler un peu de nous à cette demoiselle.

-Ce sera fait.

-Allons-y ! Mes amis, au revoir.

Aro se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte que Demetri avait ouverte. Solon s'en alla à leur suite non sans me lancer un dernier petit regard railleur.

Quand ils refermèrent enfin la porte derrière eux je m'avançai vers celle-ci afin de m'assurer de leur départ, je ne sentis bientôt plus leur odeur.

-Et bien merci, il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai encore pu me tenir, ce Solon avait vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi !

Quand je me retournai vers Edward je constatai qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours au milieu du salon. Je m'approchai de lui et vis que son regard avait bien changé. L'Edward apaisant et compréhensif s'était évanoui, il ne restait plus qu'un Edward fulminant, les poings serrés et le regard dur.

-Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de faire exactement ce que je te disais et de rester à l'écart ? Prononça-t-il calmement mais son ton sec et froid en disait long.

Je savais bien que ce petit détail allait ressurgir à un moment ou à un autre même si je n'avais pas prévu que cela se fasse aussi vite. Et ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui faire remarquer que je ne lui avais rien promis après tout.

-Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il y a deux minutes de cela tu t'amusais à provoquer ouvertement un Volturi ? Renchérit-il sur un ton beaucoup moins maîtrisé. C'est pas possible ! T'as envie de te faire tuer ? Là il laissa sa colère exploser, c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi de cette façon et j'en fus sidérée. Décidément, c'était pas ma soirée !

-Je te signale que je ne savais même pas qui ils étaient ! Répliquai-je en me tenant à sa hauteur. Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton s'il te plait.

-Oh mais je crois qu'Aro te l'a clairement expliqué, qui ils sont, continua-t-il sur le même ton tranchant tout en se rapprochant également de moi. Nous nous faisions face à présent et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Ce sont des souverains qui font régner l'ordre dans notre communauté et Aro en est un des trois membres principaux. C'est grâce à eux si nous pouvons mener la vie que nous menons ! Ils font respecter les lois qui permettent notre intégration chez les humains.

-Ne me prend pas de haut comme ça ! Solon était arrogant et prétentieux et Aro est un illuminé. Il se fiche pas mal des lois, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de réunir des vampires qui ont des dons qui lui plaisent.

-Ce n'est pas important ! C'est grâce à eux que nous gardons un minimum de civilité. Et tu as réagi comme une enfant gâtée.

-Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu allais en venir à ça ! Excuse-moi de ne pas être hypocrite ou un vrai petit toutou mais quand j'ai quelque chose à dire je le dis et je ne fais pas croire le contraire ! J'avais cru qu'il avait accepté ma réaction impulsive de tout à l'heure mais apparemment ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour apaiser l'ambiance.

-Je te répète qu'il ne faut pas provoquer un Volturi, à moins de vouloir mourir. Je ne faisais que te protéger.

- Ah oui, parlons de ça ! Je peux parfaitement me défendre toute seule Edward, je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

-D'accord ! La prochaine fois je te laisserai te débrouiller seule, aucun souci.

Nous nous toisâmes, si j'en avais eu le don mes yeux lui auraient lancé des éclairs.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Je lâchai ces mots sans réfléchir, j'étais trop énervée pour faire attention à ce que je disais, mais ce qu'il venait de m'envoyer en pleine figure m'avait blessé, je devais l'admettre. Le fait qu'il veuille toujours venir à mon secours m'agaçait au plus haut point mais je me rendais compte qu'au fond de moi je considérais quand même cela comme une preuve d'affection, d'amour. En me disant qu'il me laisserait me débrouiller toute seule maintenant j'avais un peu l'impression qu'il m'abandonnait alors que c'était moi qui venais de lui demander de le faire.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Mes mots étaient glacés, tranchants comme le verre, mais n'avait-il pas perçu un bref éclat d'inquiétude ? Ma façade s'était effondrée l'espace d'un instant c'était certain mais mon faux air en colère était vite réapparu.

Il me fixa toujours tendu, son regard se liquéfia mais il ne réagit pas. Il attendit quelques instants puis recula et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire. La porte claqua et ses pas s'évanouirent.

J'essayai de me rappeler pourquoi on en était arrivé là, je m'affalai sur le sofa sans vraiment y prêter attention et ruminai. Je venais de me disputer avec mon âme sœur, l'homme de ma vie et il était parti. Non, je venais de chasser la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus…

Pov Edward :

-D'accord ! La prochaine fois je te laisserai te débrouiller seule, aucun souci.

Depuis des décennies que je vivais, j'avais toujours été maître de moi-même, mon esprit me permettait de prendre le temps de réfléchir, je pouvais aisément dire que j'étais plutôt posé, sensé et à l'écoute des gens. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, je devais avouer que chacune de mes journées étaient particulière, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec elle, elle avait mis un peu de piment dans ma petite vie tranquille et conditionnée.

Ses réactions étaient toujours inattendues, je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, mais pour la première fois je m'exprimai spontanément à mon tour.

J'étais en colère, voilà tout ! J'avais eu peur pour elle, elle avait pris de gros risques sans s'en rendre compte et elle avait tout simplement choisi d'ignorer mon avis. Je compris en prononçant ces mots que notre dispute venait de prendre un autre sens, il ne s'agissait plus des Volturi mais de Bella et moi.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Elle était comme une furie elle aussi, je ne maitrisais plus rien, ses mots me frappèrent de plein fouet, je ne savais pas comment réagir, je ne comprenais pas son attitude, elle était un vrai mystère mais je n'avais pas la force d'insister. Malgré ma condition de vampire elle était parvenu à m'achever en un seul round ! Je posai une dernière fois mes yeux sur elle, et me dirigeai vers la porte, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de réfléchir.

Je venais de claquer la porte. Je me lançai à toute vitesse dans la cage d'escaliers et pris la direction de la forêt. Une fois suffisamment loin pour ne plus sentir son odeur je stoppai. Je ne me sentais pas bien, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Notre conversation revint par bribes dans ma tête et excédé, je serrai mes poings et frappai droit devant moi. L'arbre qui se situait juste en face céda rapidement. Je l'observai se plier puis balancer et finir sa chute en travers d'un sentier, mais cela ne me soulagea pas. J'infligeai le même traitement à plusieurs arbres avant de me laisser tomber sur un tronc.

Que faisait-elle maintenant ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Etait-elle toujours dans le salon ? Est-ce qu'elle m'attendait ?

Je la revis, me faisant face, me fusillant du regard. Elle avait eu tort d'agir ainsi en présence d'Aro, il aurait pu… je préférai ne pas penser à cette éventualité.

Je me relevai d'un bond, je devais parler à quelqu'un…

-Non mais t'as rien compris Edward ! Tu le fais exprès là ? C'est pas possible !

-Alice, je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit venu pour que tu lui parles comme ça.

Heureusement Jasper venait de nous rejoindre et Alice se calma un peu. Je venais de me disputer avec ma petite copine et j'avais pas envie de me faire passer un savon par ma petite sœur. Et de toute façon je ne voyais même pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Ecoute la Edward, elle dit souvent des trucs sensés ! Je vous laisse. Il embrassa Alice et s'éclipsa, je pus lire toute l'affection qu'il lui portait mais je ne m'y attardai pas. Alice me saisit par le bras et nous précipita sur le canapé de leur appartement.

-Pense à votre dispute, je veux tout voir ! Elle était comme à son habitude surexcitée mais également irritée, mon comportement envers Bella était loin de lui avoir plu.

Je m'exécutai et elle fut rapidement happée par la vision. Réécouter les paroles de Bella me brisa le cœur.

Alice s'attarda sur les prunelles de Bella tandis que je lui hurlais que je voulais qu'elle se débrouille toute seule et là je vis ce qu'Alice tentait d'examiner, un tout petit détail qu'elle avait capté avant même que je ne lui montre quoi que ce soit…

-Va la retrouver Edward.

-Elle est où ?

-Elle n'a pas bougé.

-Merci, je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser.

-File la retrouver maintenant !

J'avais repris la route de l'appartement. Je sentis bientôt son odeur mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je montai rapidement jusqu'à notre palier, tentai de remettre mes idées en place et pénétrai dans le hall. Bella ne réagit toujours pas, je sentais pourtant sa présence, une douce effluve vanillée me parvenait de la chambre. Je traversai le salon et atteignis notre chambre. J'ouvris la porte et la vis enfin. Elle était étendue sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je passai en détail la chambre et constatai qu'une tornade était passée par là.

Elle avait eu la même réaction que moi. Tout était sens dessus dessous, mes CD et une grande partie de notre bibliothèque trainaient au sol. Je m'approchai du lit et m'allongeai à sa hauteur. Elle aurait dû sentir ma présence depuis longtemps maintenant. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et effleurai son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je pus y lire tout son désarroi. Je l'avais blessée, j'avais blessée ma Bella. Quand elle comprit que j'étais là, elle se redressa d'un coup et resta immobile. Puis elle se jeta sur moi.

-Tu m'as abandonnée ! Sanglota-t-elle. Elle se mit alors à me taper de ses petits poings. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite mais elle avait de la force ! J'emprisonnai alors ses poings et la rapprochai contre moi. Elle se débattit encore un peu et j'entendis quelques jurons mais elle finit par se calmer. Je collai mon visage à ses cheveux et inspirai sa délicieuse odeur.

Elle leva le visage, ses yeux encore tristes me fixaient.

Je plaquai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Espérant que ce baiser puisse atténuer la violence des mots que nous avions prononcés.

Mes mains repoussèrent ses cheveux en arrière tandis que ma langue forçait le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle ne protesta pas.

-Tu m'as demandé de le faire… Glissai-je avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres boudeuses afin de prolonger notre baiser. Elle était assise face à moi, débraillée, les cheveux emmêlés, le regard encore colérique, et je la trouvais sexy.

-Je… je le pensais pas ! J'étais en colère !

Je souris, elle était vraiment très sexy lorsqu'elle était énervée! Ses yeux me dévoraient littéralement, elle allait peut-être finalement se contenter de me mordre ou me démembrer mais son allure me déconcentrait. Je ne savais déjà plus ce que j'étais venu lui dire. Je lui ôtai délicatement son chemisier et aperçus son petit haut qui moulait à merveille ses seins.

-Je sais, mais j'ai compris trop tard. Elle se repositionna nonchalamment sur ses genoux et saisit ma chemise.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Elle fit ce petit geste qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois, sans s'en rendre compte elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, cette vision érotique ne manquait pas de me mettre dans tous mes états. J'avais envie d'elle ! Je sentis ma queue faire pression dans mon boxer.

-Je t'expliquerai tout… Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices,

-Après… puis déchirai le fin tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine.

-Edward ! Son ton paraissait légèrement réprobateur mais ses yeux la trahirent, elle désirait la même chose que moi.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, j'étais en colère. On se jaugea mutuellement quelques instants puis je repris là où j'en étais, je me penchai vers sa poitrine et embrassai un de ses seins. Je le léchai et le mordillai avant de passer au deuxième pour lui infliger le même traitement. Bella était complètement détendue à présent et je l'entendis gémir. Elle captura mes lèvres et enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Son souffle devint court, c'était bon de savoir que je pouvais lui amener du plaisir aussi facilement.

Je la saisis par les fesses et nous relevai. Elle me regarda, surprise, tentant vainement de réguler sa respiration.

-Déshabille-toi ! Lançai-je. Je fis sauter le bouton de mon pantalon tout en laissant tomber ma chemise au sol tandis qu'elle finit par se débattre avec son jean et sa culotte.

-T'es un vrai diable Cullen ! Rit-elle.

Une fois nu je me collai contre elle et me baissai afin de finir de lui ôter sa petite culotte. Puis je me relevai lentement en laissant glisser mes doigts sur sa peau pour atteindre son intimité qui n'attendait que moi.

Elle gémit de plus belle.

-Mon ange, je crois que tu désires pactiser avec le diable, m'amusai-je.

-Tais-toi ! Gloussa-t-elle avant de presser sa bouche contre la mienne.

Ses petites mains saisirent mon visage et ne tardèrent pas à mettre mes cheveux en bataille. Elle se concentra ensuite sur mon torse, ses doigts traçaient les courbes de mes muscles et son regard prenait un air coquin, d'un or liquide éclatant.

Ses doigts descendaient doucement, trop lentement, jouant avec mes nerfs, parcourant la chute de mes reins, j'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle, c'était elle le diable, je n'avais aucun doute sur ce point.

Je soupirai en anticipant la destination de ses mains. J'étais tendu et j'avais besoin de bien plus.

Mais je décidai de remettre à plus tard ce moment, je voulais qu'elle se sente aimé, je voulais lui faire plaisir, qu'elle entrevoit tout mon amour pour elle. Je la voulais pour l'éternité et je n'étais pas pressé.

Je saisis alors ses mains avant qu'elles ne descendent encore plus bas et posai un doigt autoritaire sur ses lèvres afin de couper court à toute discussion de sa part.

-Sais-tu que malgré la dureté de ta peau, tu es toujours aussi réactive à mes caresses?

Elle me regarda d'un air inquisiteur, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous réinstallâmes sur le lit.

-Quand je fais glisser mes mains dans le creux de tes coudes, dis-je tout en m'exécutant, ou quand je caresse le bout de tes seins, ta peau se réchauffe et ta respiration s'accélère, c'est un vrai bonheur à voir et à ressentir, tu es tellement belle.

Elle soupira et essaya d'attraper mon visage mais je n'avais pas fini, j'étais loin d'avoir fini. Je descendis vers ses jambes. Je fis glisser mes mains sur toute la longueur de ses jambes, m'attardant sur différentes zones dès que je l'entendais gémir.

-Edward, reviens par là, haleta-t-elle. Je ne pus résister à son regard suppliant et j'allai plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne afin d'échanger un langoureux baiser.

Elle collait désespérément son corps contre le mien, recherchant plus de frottement. Je savais déjà qu'elle ne résisterait pas très longtemps à la suite. J'embrassai une dernière fois sa bouche puis redéposai sa tête sur le couvre lit et me dirigeai vers son intimité. Elle tenta de me retenir mais abandonna rapidement quand elle comprit mon intention.

J'écartai délicatement ses cuisses, mon souffle contre ses lèvres humides la fit frémir, elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. La cambrure de son corps était le plus beau cadeau, elle s'offrait à moi.

Ma langue toucha sa peau, j'entendis un doux soupir d'aise sortir de sa bouche. Je commençai alors à aller et venir sur son point sensible. Sa respiration se fit erratique à mesure que mes mouvements étaient plus appuyés. Son goût était exquis, je ne m'en lasserais définitivement jamais.

J'entendis ses mains glisser sur la couverture, s'y cramponner puis la déchirer doucement, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait encore.

Elle repositionna ses hanches, cherchant plus de friction, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de mon cou, elle n'était pas loin de se laisser envahir par les sensations. J'insérai alors un doigt en elle et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle rende les armes. Une vague de plaisir l'envahit, j'en fus complètement retourné, la voir ainsi était tout simplement divin.

Je revins à sa hauteur, sa respiration reprenait doucement un rythme régulier et ses yeux étincelaient encore d'un or brûlant.

-C'était…

-Juste le début mon ange, répliquai-je.

J'attendis qu'elle reprenne ses esprits tout en effleurant les courbes de ses seins. Elle se retourna rapidement sur le ventre et j'eus une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein et ses fesses. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

-J'ai envie de toi Edward, je te veux en moi. Elle avait susurré ça d'une façon si sexy, j'avais envie de la prendre immédiatement. Devais-je attendre ? Après tout elle venait de me le demander et je devais avouer que j'avais également très envie d'elle. Je ne voulais plus perdre son contact, je voulais me fondre en elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. Je saisis son visage de mes mains et l'embrassai avec fougue. Sa peau était tellement douce, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire courir ma main le long de la courbe de son dos. Je la fis ensuite se retourner face à moi et me positionna au dessus d'elle.

-Je t'aime Bella, je ne saurai dire à quel point. J'embrassai sa nuque puis attrapai ses poignets et y déposai une salve de baisers, m'attardant sur sa cicatrice. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers son ventre sur lequel j'apposai ma langue, j'y traçai des arabesques tout en remontant vers ses lèvres. Nos respirations ne tardèrent pas à se saccader. Elle était à nouveau prête pour moi.

Je me glissai alors doucement en elle, ses soupirs me comblèrent. Je me sentais revivre quand nos deux corps étaient imbriqués. Quand je ressortis d'elle, je sentis immédiatement un manque. Je la pénétrai alors d'un coup, puis capturai sa bouche et étouffai son gémissement. Je commençai des va et vient et elle suivait mon rythme en balançant ses hanches. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et restai collé à ses lèvres tandis que mes mouvements unis aux siens nous approchaient irrémédiablement de l'extase. Son souffle se heurtait au mien, nos corps se frottaient dans un rythme langoureux. Je sentais la pression augmenter dans mon bas ventre tandis que j'intensifiais la cadence. Bella avait positionné ses mains au creux de mes reins afin d'approfondir mes pénétrations, je sentais que j'allais bientôt lâcher prise mais je voulais l'attendre. Elle gémit doucement de son timbre velouté, puis ramena ses jambes autour de ma taille faisant basculer son bassin plus en avant, portée par les sensations. Je fis encore quelques mouvements et je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de mon sexe. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Le spectacle était magnifique. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me laissai venir en elle, goûtant enfin au plaisir de la jouissance. Je la rejoignis dans ce moment de plénitude, nos deux corps détendus ne laissaient percevoir que notre amour. J'aurais voulu garder pour toujours son odeur sur moi. C'était un parfum enivrant. Je la serrais contre mon torse et repoussais ses cheveux emmêlés en arrière.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre tout à l'heure. Excuse-moi pour ma réaction s'il te plait.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça sans savoir à qui je m'adressais. Alors comme ça il y a des règles à respecter ?

-Juste une en fait, nous devons garder notre existence secrète.

-C'est plutôt logique je trouve. Il était sérieux quand il nous proposait de le rejoindre ?

-Oui, il ne comprend pas notre mode de vie, qu'on puisse former une famille et se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Elle m'observa d'un air intrigué mais prête à réagir.

-J'aimerais que tu apprennes à te défendre, à utiliser tes capacités. Son regard s'illumina.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'apprennes.

-J'utilise beaucoup trop mon don dans ma tactique, j'en parlerai à Emmett, si tu es d'accord. Il se fera une joie de t'entraîner.

La déception se lit sur son visage mais elle ne protesta pas, elle était partie dans ses pensées. Je l'embrassai sur le front et nous restâmes là sans rien faire, étendus l'un contre l'autre. La veille avait été une journée longue et éprouvante, nous nous offrions un moment de répit rien qu'à tout les deux, les cours pourraient bien attendre une journée.


	14. Chapter 14

**L'histoire approche doucement de la fin, je vous laisse découvrir l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture.**

-J'aurais aimé vivre en Europe, l'histoire de l'Europe est tellement passionnante, dis-je les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles en sortant de notre cours de civilisation étrangère. Notre professeur avait passé toute l'heure à évoquer comment au fil des siècles, des cités avaient trouvées leur identité, un doux mélange de différentes coutumes et cultures.

-J'y ai vécu quelques années, c'était il y a au moins 30 ans, me dit Edward, plongé dans ses pensées. Pour les vacances je t'emmène dans le sud de la France, ajouta-t-il gaiement.

-On passerait les fêtes de fin d'année rien que tout les deux ? En France ?

-Seulement si tu en as envie !

Je dus sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bien sur que j'en ai envie, quelle question. Je sautai à son cou et l'embrassai. Je me rendis alors compte que nous étions au milieu de l'allée et que pleins d'étudiants nous regardaient de travers ou en souriant. Je pris alors Edward par la main et nous dirigeai vers un endroit plus calme. Les humains faisaient beaucoup ça. Ils s'installaient sur des bancs, ou sur le sol contre un arbre, en amoureux. J'aurais pu rester éternellement debout serrée dans les bras d'Edward mais nous fîmes comme les autres et nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe, tout près du bâtiment des sciences.

Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les Volturi étaient venus nous rendre visite et la vie avait repris son court. Alice et Jasper nous rejoindraient d'ici une heure afin de partir dans notre famille pour le weekend et dans trois semaines débuteraient les vacances de Noël. Je me demandais souvent comment les Cullen fêtaient cet événement, Alice devait certainement se charger de mettre à jour leurs traditions !

-Et on irait où ? Continuai-je plus discrètement en repensant à la proposition d'Edward. Je rêvais depuis des années de faire un voyage en Europe et il n'y avait pas mieux que de le faire avec Edward. Les étudiants vaquaient à leurs occupations, ils nous avaient déjà oublié.

-Alors ça c'est une surprise. Mais je pense que tu vas aimer.

-Tu mijotes quelque chose de particulier ?

-Ca se pourrait…

-Je vois ça ! Et j'ai pas le droit à un indice ?

-Non, désolé mon ange, ça ne serait plus une surprise.

-Je sens que cette fin d'année va être intéressante.

-Tu as prévu quoi pour ce weekend Bella ? Tu veux aller voir Esmée et Carlisle ?

-Il faudrait que je retourne chez Kate, je crois qu'Alice veut venir aussi, Kate veut à tout prix me montrer une nouvelle technique de combat, elle est pire qu'Emmett quand elle s'y met. Je te rejoindrai la-bas après.

-En tout cas je suis content que tu t'entraînes un peu. Et excuse-moi de ne pas le faire moi-même.

-Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiètes pas ! Emmett est très doué et très drôle. Jasper est un peu brusque mais…

-Brusque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne te fait pas de mal au moins ?

- Ne t'emballes pas c'est rien, c'est juste que ça lui tient beaucoup à cœur de me mettre au niveau et des fois il me pousse un peu à bout mais j'adore m'entraîner, ça me permet de tester mes capacités c'est exaltant.

-Je lui en toucherai deux mots quand même ! Il se pencha vers mon visage et m'embrassa. Il est hors de question que ça ne se passe pas bien, on arrête tout s'il le faut tu n'en as pas forcément besoin après tout.

-Edward, stop ! Je te dis que ça me plait de le faire. Au début ça faisait bien rire Emmett que je sois un peu gauche mais maintenant je commence à m'améliorer, je crois même que je lui ai fait mal la semaine dernière.

-Ah bon ? Il ne s'en est pas venté de ça ! Pouffa-t-il.

-Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, alors s'il te plait n'en parle pas.

-Il devrait pourtant le savoir, tu es la plus forte, tu t'es adaptée à notre vie avec une telle rapidité, ce n'est pas seulement le fait que tu sois un nouveau né, tu es exceptionnelle ma chérie.

-Ca m'étonnerait bien, lâchai-je, j'ai toujours était plutôt banale.

-Tu es loin d'être banale ! En tout cas, je suis content que ça te plaise de t'entraîner. Jasper et Alice arrivent. Nous nous relevâmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi? Lui demandai-je.

-J'irai surement chasser avec Emmett et Jasper.

-D'accord, alors on se rejoint demain matin à la villa ?

-Très bien. Si tu veux on reste à la villa samedi et on rentre dimanche, histoire de rester un peu que tout les deux. Tu vas me manquer, j'aime pas être loin de toi.

-Ce programme me convient parfaitement, tu vas me manquer aussi. Nous eûmes seulement le temps d'échanger un petit baiser.

- Edward ! Bella ! Alice se précipitait déjà dans mes bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis des siècles. C'est une super idée d'aller chez Kate, ravie que tu aies pensé à moi !

-On y va ?

-C'est parti !

-Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord pour partir maintenant à Denali sans aucun bagages ?

-Voyons Bella, tu ne me connais pas encore assez je crois bien, dit malicieusement Alice.

Edward s'esclaffa et vint murmurer à mon oreille.

-Ca fait trois jours que tu as prévu cette sortie, Alice a déjà fait envoyer quelques affaires. Alice confirma toute souriante d'un petit hochement de tête.

-Parfait, dis-je en riant, tu me surprendras toujours ma belle.

Edward m'embrassa puis Alice me tira vers la sortie du campus, direction Denali.

-Amusez-vous bien ! Murmura Edward.

Une fois hors de vue, après une longue torture où nous dûmes marcher à vitesse à peu près humaine, nous commençâmes à courir à travers les bois enneigés en direction du sud de l'Alaska. La vitesse était toujours aussi exaltante. Nous fîmes une pause en route afin de chasser.

-Tu mijotes quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à voir quoi ! Soupira Alice. Elle ferma les yeux et je la vis humer l'air.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer en effet. Je tournai mon regard vers le nord, il y avait 3 cerfs à peine à une centaine de mètres.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers nos proies. Nous commençâmes notre traque qui fut assez facile.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, poursuivis-je, et aussi parce que j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Une fois rassasiées, nous repartîmes.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez Kate, Irina et Tanya. Kate nous attendait sous le porche.

-Bella, Alice, contente de vous revoir !

Après nous être changées (Alice considère qu'il faut une tenue pour chaque activité, elle passerait volontiers son éternité à essayer différents vêtements et tous griffés si possible), Kate annonça les hostilités.

-Alice, tu es prête à servir de cobaye ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Alice interloquée.

-Je ne lui ai encore rien dit Kate !

-Irina et Tanya en ont marre de s'entraîner avec nous, expliquai-je, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser. A mon ton suppliant, Alice décida de s'enfermer dans ses visions.

-Kate envoie des décharges sur Irina et Tanya tandis que toi tu essaies de les arrêter ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Ce sont de toutes petites décharges… Tenta de se justifier Kate.

Alice ferma à nouveau ses yeux. Je la vis finalement sourire.

-C'est d'accord !

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, je pensais que j'allais devoir débattre plus longtemps, qui accepterait de se prendre des décharges électriques ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice ? C'était forcément un truc qu'elle avait vu.

-Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est concentre toi bien Bella s'il te plait.

Kate était persuadée depuis le début que j'avais la capacité d'étendre mon bouclier, de me protéger moi-même des attaques mais de protéger également mes proches. On arrivait à rien jusqu'au jour où elle avait menacé Tanya de l'électrocuter lors d'une dispute à propos d'une conquête. Kate et Tanya étaient attirées par le même humain et elles allaient en venir aux mains mais je m'étais interposée et la décharge n'avait touchée ni moi ni Tanya.

Kate avait prétexté que c'était un test et depuis elle s'acharnait à me prouver que j'étais capable de le refaire. Ca avait été difficile mais je commençais à maîtriser mon habilité et j'étais impatiente de le montrer à Alice.

Alice se plaça donc près de moi et Kate s'éloigna un peu. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je sentis bientôt une onde s'approcher de moi, rien de visuel, un souffle. Je laissai alors une enveloppe se former autour de moi, puis je l'étendis vers Alice, nous étions à l'abri. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Alice écarquillait les yeux et Kate souriait fièrement.

-Wouah ! Bella ! C'était magique ! S'extasia Alice, j'ai rien senti à part un souffle. Quand Edward va savoir ça !

-Justement Alice, m'empressai-je, c'est la deuxième raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir… J'aimerais que tu ne lui en parles pas.

Elle me regarda avec un air de chien battu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que quand il disait qu'il voulait que je m'entraîne, c'était plutôt que j'apprenne des techniques de combat et puis je voudrais lui montrer moi-même.

-D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre déçue. Ca va me demander pas mal de concentration ça ! Elle afficha vite un large sourire, mais en général quand je pense à mes prochaines sorties shopping, il arrête vite d'essayer de lire mes pensées !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Nous passâmes ensuite le reste de la soirée à parler de la fac, des mecs. Je leur racontai qu'Edward m'avait invité à passer les vacances de Noël en France, les filles en furent ravies. Tanya et Irina nous avaient rejoint et elles évoquèrent leur rencontre avec deux cousins hispaniques.

-Ils étaient mexicain non ? Demanda Irina à Tanya.

-Peut-être, je me rappelle plus, il venait d'Amérique du sud en tout cas !

-Oui, ils avaient un de ses regard…

-Et de ses fesses… pouffa Tanya, parfaites.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à nouveau.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à sortir avec des humains ! Pourquoi vous ne vous cherchez pas un vampire ? Demandai-je aux trois sœurs.

Alice se figea, une vision.

-Ah ! Répliqu'a-t-elle. Je vois que Kate nous cache quelques chose !

-J'avoue ! J'avoue ! Répondit Kate, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un nomade, il s'appelle Garrett.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure, il fallait vraiment lui sortir les vers du nez ! Nous en apprîmes un peu plus sur cet inconnu tandis que les heures défilaient.

Les visites à Denali étaient toujours marrantes mais Edward me manquait ce soir.

A mon regard dans le vague, Alice dû comprendre.

-Ils seront là dans 35 minutes, me dit-elle. Elle éprouvait certainement le même soulagement que moi, elle se séparait rarement de Jasper.

34 minutes plus tard, je le sentis enfin. Il approchait aux côtés de Jasper et d'Emmett. Alice leva la tête et se précipita vers Jasper en sautillant gracieusement. On aurait dit qu'on n'avait pas vu nos hommes depuis des semaines mais qu'importe, je me détendis enfin quand je sentis les mains d'Edward sur mes épaules. Il m'embrassa la nuque.

-Content de te revoir mon ange, tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Sa voix était enivrante, nous échangeâmes un baiser puis Edward salua Tanya, Irina et Kate.

-Il était temps que tu réalises qu'on est aussi là, blagua Kate.

-Excusez moi, d'ailleurs je crois bien que je vais vous l'enlever, si ça te convient Bella ?

-C'est parfait, répondis-je en me relevant brusquement.

J'entendis Emmett pouffer non loin de nous.

-Je crois que vous devez avoir des trucs à rattraper tout les deux, on se rejoint à la villa, Rosalie y est déjà, elle me prépare une surprise, dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Jasper discutait paisiblement avec Carmen, Alice était blottie contre lui. Ils ne tarderaient pas à nous rejoindre. Emmett nous fit un dernier signe de la main puis disparut dans les bois. Je remerciai Kate, Tanya et Irina de nous avoir accueillies, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

-Faites un bon voyage ! Lança Kate, et essaie de mettre un peu en pratique ce que tu as appris.

Je me retournai vers elle et fronçai les sourcils, elle n'allait quand même pas nous porter la poisse ? Avec l'Italie juste à côté de la France, on risquait encore de tomber sur un Volturi avec ma malchance.

Edward m'interrogea du regard mais je ne dis rien. Nous nous mîmes à courir à travers bois. J'allais lui proposer de faire la course jusqu'à la villa quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Je ralentis à mon tour et le fixai, intriguée, pourquoi s'arrêtait-il maintenant ? Avait-il senti une proie ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait encore faim après avoir passé une nuit entière à chasser des ours et des pumas ?

-La chasse n'a pas été bonne ? L'interrogeai-je perplexe.

-Si, très ! Répondit-il en s'amusant de mon air intrigué, puis il se mit à me regarder avec insistance. C'est juste que je me disais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, on est seuls… au milieu de nulle part… Il cessa de parler et me détailla, attendant certainement une réaction qui se faisait attendre.

-Oh ! Finis-je par répondre à son regard enflammé, d'accord, je vois, balbutiai-je, tu es intéressé par autre chose apparemment...

-Exactement ! Un tout autre gibier... lacha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il se trouvait maintenant face à moi et laissa glisser langoureusement ses doigts sur mon visage, puis traça les courbes de ma poitrine en prenant juste le temps de me titiller sournoisement et positionna ses mains dans le creux de mes reins.

J'en avais très envie aussi, j'imaginais déjà ses mains répondre à tous mes désirs, ses lèvres fermes contre ma peau…

-Edward…on est attendus à la villa, haletai-je en reculant d'un pas, Emmett ne va pas manquer de souligner notre retard, on ne peut pas maintenant… Je sentais pourtant toutes les parcelles de mon corps s'enflammer sous ses caresses.

Il m'embrassa alors avec fougue en ignorant mes protestations. Son souffle chaud parvint à mes narines. C'en était trop, je fus parcouru d'un frisson et sentis son membre dur contre ma peau. Son sourire satisfait finit de me faire fondre. Il nous dirigea vers un arbre et m'adossa fermement contre son tronc puis saisit ma jupe et commença à la remonter sur mes hanches tout en inondant mes lèvres et ma nuque de baisers.

-Cette jupe ! Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'envie, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au moment où je te la soulèverai.

Bon sang qu'est-ce que ces mots sortis de sa bouche pouvaient être sexy. Je me mis à retirer ses vêtements avec fièvre, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de l'avoir contre moi.

Je gémis tandis que ses doigts commençaient à tracer des sillons sur mes cuisses et à remonter vers mes fesses. Je sentis le fin tissu qui me servait de sous vêtement craquer et je vis Edward le jeter au loin. Ses yeux or liquide m'indiquèrent qu'il n'allait pas prendre son temps, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Il entra en moi en une seule poussée, c'était presque bestial mais tellement intense. Puis il se figea un instant.

-Excuse moi Bella, je ne devrais pas agir comme ça.

-Ne t'excuse pas, articulai-je, continue s'il te plait, c'est parfait.

Il scruta mon regard plein d'envie, soupira délicieusement puis sourit et se mit alors à aller et venir en moi dans un rythme soutenu, faisant monter notre plaisir avec délectation. Je l'entendis pousser un gémissement. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et saisit ma taille pour accentuer nos mouvements. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, mon orgasme était proche, je me cambrai encore un peu et lâchai un soupir de satisfaction quand je le sentis venir en moi. A mon tour une onde de plaisir m'envahit et un délicieux orgasme me parcourut. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et me blottis contre lui. Comme à chaque fois, je me sentais vivre pleinement à ce moment là, au plus proche de lui.

- Un jour je me consumerai totalement et ça sera de ta faute ! Lui dis-je tandis que ma respiration retrouvait un rythme normal.

-Le deuxième round sera plus romantique, promis. Il avait ce regard auquel personne ne pouvait résister, intense et profond, pénétrant. Il tenta de redonner une forme à ma tenue puis récupéra ce qu'il trouva de nos habits. On aura qu'à faire croire qu'on s'est fait attaqué par des grizzlis ! Proposa-t-il.

-Et un grizzli aurait fait sauter les boutons de ma chemise et aurait mangé ma petite culotte ? Gloussai-je.

-Je l'aurais fait moi, si j'avais été un grizzli ! Ca a besoin d'amour ces grosses bêtes !

Notre weekend se termina dans la bonne humeur, Esmée n'arrêta pas de me prendre dans ses bras et d'avoir pleins de gestes attentionnés, elle regrettait surement qu'on ne soit pas à Forks pour les fêtes de fin d'année car Edward avait droit au même traitement. Emmett avait bien entendu remarqué au premier coup d'œil pourquoi nous avions tant tarder à arriver, ce qui nous avait valu quelques blagues embarrassantes et Jasper s'était excusé d'être un peu trop motivé par mon apprentissage et me promit d'être moins exigeant à l'avenir.

Le jour de notre départ arriva très rapidement et tout ce que je savais c'était que nous poserions les pieds en France une douzaine d'heures plus tard. Malgré mon harcèlement constant Alice ne m'avait rien révélé.

…..

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert, merci.**


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV :

Nous venions d'arriver à destination : Avignon, la cité des papes, ville que j'avais arpentée durant l'hiver 1912.

- Alors c'est ici que tu voulais m'emmener ? Ne tarda-t-elle pas à me questionner. C'est magnifique !

Depuis que nous étions en France, elle s'émerveillait à la moindre chose et ses yeux brillaient d'admiration devant chaque ancien monument ou à la vue d'un paysage typique de la région. Je la contemplais avec délectation.

- C'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup, repris-je. La famille du côté de ma mère y a vécu, c'était il y a longtemps.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'un vieux mas au milieu des champs, une bâtisse en pierres dont j'avais hérité.

-Tu as de la famille qui a vécu en Europe ?

-Oui, certains en France et d'autres en Angleterre, mais mes parents ont vécu à Chicago. Je n'en ai pas un très grand souvenir, ma vie d'humain est assez floue, mais j'ai passé un été ici quand j'étais enfant.

-Tu… tu es venu ici avant d'être vampire ? S'exclama-t-elle, les pupilles étincelant de curiosité. Elle avait également un millier de questions au bord des lèvres mais elle fut distraite par l'intérieur du mas. Elle franchit le seuil et commença à se déplacer avec une grâce inouïe, explorant ça et là les meubles d'époque qui emplissaient les immenses pièces en pierre apparente. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque qui ne contenait que des classiques et resta subjuguée par les plafonds traversés d'énormes poutres. Esmée était venue tout aménager il n'y avait pas longtemps de cela, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait fait penser à emmener Bella ici. J'avais oublié mon séjour en France, mais elle me l'avait remémoré. Bella se retourna vers moi, attendant toujours des explications.

-J'avais 11 ans, commençai-je, j'ai vécu quelques mois chez mes grand parents, je m'en souviens comme une période heureuse, c'était avant la guerre.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et vint poser un baiser sur mes lèvres, je la serrai dans mes bras et humai son odeur. Ce voyage allait très certainement se graver à jamais dans nos mémoires.

BPOV :

Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait qu'Edward avait pu avoir de la famille en Europe, je ne l'avais pas souvent interrogé sur sa vie d'humain. Je découvrais une autre facette de lui. Cette maison était le cocon rêvé d'une famille, tout y était chaleureux. Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée et aperçus quelques photos dans de vieux cadres en bois sculpté. Edward me rejoignit et je sentis son regard posé sur moi tandis que je contemplais les photos.

-Sur cette photo, ce sont mes grands parents, me dit-il. Ils étaient agriculteurs et possédaient de nombreuses terres.

Il déplaça ensuite son doigt vers une autre photo où l'on apercevait un couple plus jeune, la femme avait le même regard qu'Edward, et l'homme les même cheveux ébouriffés.

-Mes parents…, dit-il doucement, je ne savais même pas que j'avais encore une photo d'eux, finit-il.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Il resta quelques instants à contempler la photo, silencieux, puis m'indiqua un autre cadre.

-Et là c'est moi, murmura-t-il. Il afficha un sourire gêné.

Je passai ma main sur la photo, m'attardant sur son visage. Ses traits d'humains étaient éblouissants, il était magnifique. Il était assis sur une charrette, vêtu d'un vieux pantalon troué et d'une chemise bien trop grande pour lui, les manches retroussées et un béret sur la tête.

- Tu étais déjà le plus beau à cet âge là, lui dis-je.

Esmée avait vu juste en proposant à Edward de m'emmener ici, me faire partager son passé. Découvrir sa vie d'avant sa transformation était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire, c'était une parcelle de sa vie à laquelle je pensais ne jamais pouvoir accéder.

-Edward, merci pour tout ça. Je suis tellement contente d'être ici avec toi et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ton histoire. Ca me touche beaucoup que tu m'emmènes ici.

-Je veux que tu saches tout de moi, je n'ai rien à te cacher. Et si tu veux bien, je voudrais t'emmener ailleurs, j'ai d'autres choses à te montrer.

Je le contemplai, intriguée, apparemment je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Dire que j'avais prévu de le surprendre par mon cadeau, il m'avait déjà devancé.

-Je te suis où tu veux, je n'attends que ça.

-Dans ce cas allons-y, dit-il en saisissant ma main et m'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Une voiture allemande était garée dans l'allée, Edward m'ouvrit la porte et s'installa au volant.

EPOV :

Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu stressé en m'installant au volant, le petit boitier dans la poche de ma veste rendait ce voyage très particulier et je ne savais pas comment Bella allait réagir, nous n'en avions jamais parlé ensembles.

Je filai à vive allure sur la nationale, les champs d'oliviers défilaient sur notre droite et la colline calcaire reflétait les rayons du soleil sur notre gauche. Les vitres étaient bien entendues teintées. Une fois arrivés, le soleil aurait envoyé ses derniers rayons de la journée. Nous allions passer la soirée sur les berges du Rhône.

BPOV :

Cette ville était d'un autre temps, et c'était le cas de le dire ! Le centre ville était protégé par des remparts datant de l'époque gallo romaine, les ruelles étaient pavées et étroites et la lumière tamisée diffusée par les rares lampadaires accentuait l'effet. La nuit commençait à tomber et le jeu des ombres apportait une touche sensuelle à l'atmosphère qui régnait.

Edward nous emmenait au centre de la ville, au point le plus haut, il devait y avoir une vue de toute la vallée. Le peu de personnes que nous croisions se retournaient à notre passage, j'espérais qu'ils mettent notre teint blafard sur le compte de notre langue étrangère, notre statut de touristes.

-Tu éblouis tout le monde Bella, je devrais peut-être te garder rien que pour moi !

Même si depuis que j'étais devenue vampire, je m'étais embellie, Edward se trompait. Si les passants se retournaient, c'était plutôt devant sa beauté à lui. Ce soir encore il resplendissait. Son col roulé chocolat mis avec désinvolture sur un pantalon noir lui ceinturant la taille et ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille étaient un atout majeur dans son jeu de séduction et il en usait et en abusait tout le temps.

-Je peux savoir où tu nous emmènes ? M'enquis-je.

Nous étions arrivés sur une grande place.

-Ici même, à ta droite, le palais des papes. Certains murmurent que les papes qui y ont défilé étaient des démons…

-Des vampires ?

-J'ai vérifié, ce n'était que des religieux avec un goût prononcé pour l'art et les sciences, mais en Italie c'est autre chose.

Il m'indiqua un portail en fer forgé et nous pénétrâmes dans un petit jardin. Des arômes floraux vinrent chatouiller mes narines, des parterres de fleurs s'étalaient au sol tandis que des arbustes taillés dans différentes formes agrémentaient les allées qui menaient au palais. Edward nous conduisit vers un endroit plus isolé. Nous arrivâmes au bord d'une falaise sous une pinède d'où nous pouvions apercevoir le Rhône et différentes petites îles au milieu du cours d'eau.

-On se croirait dans un autre monde, d'un côté le périphérique et les voitures et de l'autre, un palais avec un jardin suspendu protégé par des remparts ! Et ces îles, c'est incroyable.

-Je savais que ça allait te plaire.

-C'est le Pont d'Avignon là-bas ?

-Oui, c'est exact, lui-même. Encore une fois, j'étais toute excitée, je sautillais de joie sous le regard amusé d'Edward.

- Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Quoi ?

-Ca te dirait de faire une petite croisière sur le Rhône? Je nous ai loué un bateau.

-Un bateau rien que pour nous ? Ca serait génial, je ne suis jamais montée sur un bateau.

-L'équipage nous conduira mais nous serons seuls.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions à bord d'une somptueuse péniche, je n'étais décidément pas au bout de mes surprises durant ce voyage. Nous nous installâmes sur le pont afin de profiter du paysage. Minuit venait de sonner et je me décidai à offrir mon cadeau à Edward.

-J'ai à mon tour quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer Edward, lui dis-je. Il est minuit, considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël.

Il me regarda l'air surpris et impatient.

- Tu n'as rien à m'offrir tu sais, rien que ta présence à mes côtés est le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il me sourit et prit mon visage en coupe. Nous nous faisions face.

-Ferme les yeux s'il te plait Edward. Il s'exécuta, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je venais d'élargir mon bouclier et si tout se passait comme je l'avais prévu, Edward pourrait…

-Bella, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et me fixa, un peu inquiet.

-Ce sont mes pensées Edward, Kate ne m'a pas seulement appris à me battre, elle m'a aidé à développer mon don.

-C'était toi c'est ça ?

-Oui, j'avais 6 ans, mon premier jour à l'école, tu veux voir la suite ?

Ses yeux brillèrent, j'y vis toute sa reconnaissance. Il m'embrassa passionément.

-Bien sur Bella, je veux tout voir.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues heures. Je fis défiler tous mes souvenirs d'humaine, mon enfance, notre rencontre, mes peurs, mes joies, mon amour pour lui.

-Tu m'avais dit un jour qu'entendre mes pensées était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais te faire Edward.

-Et j'avais bien raison, je n'avais jamais rien vu de si beau, tes pensées son un réel plaisir à voir. Je te remercie pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

EPOV :

Bella venait de m'ouvrir son esprit, comment avait-elle réussi à faire cela ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je m'en fichais, le principal était les images que je venais d'apercevoir, les émotions qu'elle m'avait envoyée, il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant avant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Bella Swan serait une Cullen, et la plus resplendissante. Elle serait effectivement mienne pour l'éternité, enfin si elle acceptait ce soir ma proposition.

-Bella il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander.

-Quoi donc ? Me répondit-elle naturellement. Je me rendais compte qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ma demande.

Je ne dis rien et décidai de me lancer tout simplement. Je posai un genou au sol tout en plongeant ma main dans la poche de ma veste afin d'en ressortir la boite de velours. Je l'ouvris et tendis vers elle la bague sertie de diamants provenant de ma grand-mère.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, son visage restait impassible. Je sentis alors un voile m'entourer à nouveau et ses pensées envahirent mon esprit. J'y sentis de la peur, de la joie, beaucoup d'émotions, des craintes aussi, sur notre avenir, notre monde.

- Je me sens plus fort depuis que je te connais, j'ai gagné une place dans ce monde grâce à toi. Nous aussi nous pouvons penser à notre avenir, je veux partager mon existence avec toi et ce pour l'éternité. Isabella Swan, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Je… Edward !... Ses pensées s'accéléraient…oui, finit-elle par murmurer dans un large sourire.

Elle saisit l'anneau en tremblant et le glissa à son doigt. Je la regardai le contempler. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je me relevai, la serra dans mes bras et m'emparai de ses lèvres afin de sceller notre accord.

Quelques instants plus tard, peut-être remise de ses émotions, elle brisa le silence.

- Tout ça, c'était pour ta demande !

Je ris.

-Peut-être un petit peu.

-Jamais je me serais imaginée dire oui à quelqu'un !

-Et pourtant tu viens de le faire, tu t'appelleras bientôt Bella Cullen.

Elle resta pensive.

-Je crois que ça me plait ! Et puis si déjà on avait prévu de vivre ensembles, ça peut bien devenir officiel ! Elle stoppa net puis me fixa apeurée, t'as pas prévu qu'on passe devant le prêtre avec la robe blanche et tout et tout ?

-Euh… comment te dire ça…

-Quoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que c'est encore pire !

-Quoi ? Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire ?

-En fait, j'ai pas réussi à dire non, c'est Alice qui a tout planifié ! Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de prêtre si ça peut te rassurer, ajoutai-je.

…..

**Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic, merci de l'avoir lue, je reviendrai rapidement pour vous poster un épilogue et ensuite je mettrai le point final.**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Edward et moi étions mariés depuis maintenant 7 jours. Nous avions pris notre temps, j'avais fini mes études et obtenu mon diplôme de professeur de lettres. C'était incroyable mais moi, Isabella Cullen, j'allais pouvoir enseigner la littérature aux futures générations. Edward avait attendu patiemment.

Maintenant nous filions des jours heureux à voyager à travers tous les continents. La veille, nous étions en Espagne et ce jour-ci nous posions les pieds en Amazonie, Alice nous avait fortement conseillé d'y faire une escale durant notre voyage de noces, elle avait toujours des idées étranges mais je devais avouer que l'endroit me plaisait beaucoup et elle avait insisté en nous disant qu'il s'y jouerait peut-être quelque chose d'important. Comme à notre habitude nous n'avions pas pu lui refuser son exigence, c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à fouler les terres de cette immense forêt emplies d'animaux tous autant sauvages les uns que les autres. Cette faune convenait parfaitement à l'instinct félin d'Edward.

Nous savourions tout simplement notre bonheur à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Malgré l'éternité qui se profilait devant nous, nous nous organisions au jour le jour, profitant de chaque instant tout les deux. Je m'extasiais toujours devant son corps d'athlète et au jeu des couleurs dorées et vertes sur sa peau de marbre dans cet environnement étranger.

A peine nos bagages déposés dans notre abri de fortune, nous programmâmes une partie de chasse. Tout en me faufilant à travers la forêt à la suite d'Edward, je me remémorai notre parcours, notre rencontre inattendue, ma transformation douloureuse, la mort de Charlie, nos avenirs instables, puis ma renaissance, mon goût pour la vie réveillé grâce à Edward, notre vie ensembles, notre mariage. Tout était tellement parfait, je le remerciai encore intérieurement de nous avoir permis de goûter à ce bonheur. Il y aurait des choses que nous ne pourrions jamais obtenir ou goûter, comme la joie de voir grandir nos enfants, mais nous avions déjà une famille. Carlisle et Esmée étaient comme des parents pour nous et Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper un peu comme nos frères et sœurs.

Je vis soudain Edward s'immobiliser, il avait dû repérer une proie, je stoppai net également. Nos regards se rencontrèrent puis nous partîmes ensembles à la chasse. C'est alors que j'aperçus un jeune homme à la poursuite du même gibier. Il sentit notre odeur et s'arrêta pour nous faire face, le regard méfiant.

- Vous êtes qui ? Siffla-t-il.

Il paraissait très jeune, pas encore tout à fait adulte, sa peau était à peine plus bronzée que la notre, ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Il s'était déplacé à la même vitesse que nous et pourtant son cœur battait dans sa cage thoracique, son sang circulait dans ses veines. Une odeur particulière émanait de lui, mi humain…mi vampire !

Comment était-ce possible ?

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ma fic.


End file.
